Falling Crazy In Love
by Mar Lawliet
Summary: Luego de 2 años de estar en Una Relacion. Ryeowook termina con Jessica Con El corazon roto debe viajar a Japon para promocionar el nuevo Mini album de Girls' Generation en el programa mas popular del pais Nipon donde conocera a AIba masaki integrante del Famoso Grupo Arashi entre ellos surgirá Atracción pero sus agencias intentaran separarlos (Snsd , Arashi , Super Junior )
1. Prologo

Una soleada mañana en Tokio las chicas de SNSD caminaban por los largos pasillos del aeropuerto, hace unos minutos llegaron a Japón ya que según el aviso de su agencia "Se encuentraán promocionando su mini álbum en ese programa, es uno de los mayores en número de audiencia en la televisión nipona, el exitoso Vs Arashi "las palabras diversas por su mánager.

Cada una visitando de manera cómoda, del modo más animado, bueno a excepción de alguien. Yoona lo había notado desde que salió del departamento en Seúl ... Jessica se sintió decaída así que debería caminar un poco hasta quedar al lado de ella y perdió la mano a su querida "Príncipe de hielo" quien tras sentir el suave tacto levanto la vista.

¿Te parece bien Jessica? ... Parece que estás triste –preguntó con ciertas preocupaciones, era raro que la chica no estuviera bromeando con Yuri o Sunny–.

—Ayer terminé con Ryeowook, las dichasas agendas infernales han logrado separarnos. Nuestra relación se enfrió en cuanto entró al servicio militar, era imposible porque no teníamos tiempo para vernos. Además, una vez terminado su deber militar comenzó ese musical con Luna –contaba una a las razones de la separación con los ánimos hasta el suelo–

—Lo siento mucho Jessi pero no te pongas triste. Ya verás ser algo pasajero, probablemente Luna y él confundieron sus sentimientos por haber convivido seis meses al realizar sus actividades –De la nada considerada Taeyeon intentando animar a la pobre poniendo sus brazos en el hombro de Sica–.

—Tú sabes ... Leeteuk y yo llevamos el mismo tiempo que ustedes, como no hemos sido un impedimento para continuar con la relación. Es normal que existan peleas, pienso que puedan solucionarlo y volverán a estar juntos ¿Cierto Yoona? –Sonrió junto a la mencionada–

No lo creo, Ryeowook parecía muy seguro de terminar con lo nuestro. Bueno ya no tiene importancia. –Suspiró para cambiar de tema y es que no se haya preparado preparado para enfrentar el rompimiento de su maravillosa relación– ¿Cuál será el programa en el que vamos a aparecer este día? –Siguió un caminar lento mientras miraba a Taeyeon– ¿Sabes quiénes serán los presentadores ?, ¿Cuánto duran ?, ¿Qué clase de cosas hacen? ...

—Se llama VS Arashi, es uno de los programas más populares de Japón ¿Lo recuerdas ?, yo antes te mostré un capítulo bastante divertido. –Exclamó una emocionada Sooyoung– Soy fan de Matsumoto jun desde su drama. Lo conocí cuando promocionaba en este país –todas afectadas a reír porque les parecía gracioso verla comportarse como una fanática más–.

Escucharon un poco sobre Arashi de parte de Soo, al parecer era un grupo con mucha fama. La más alta les fue contando sobre cada integrante, el primero, su líder OhnoSatoshi; El genial rapero Shosakurai, quien era demasiado guapo; NinomiyaKazunari, agregó que era considerado uno de los mejores actores de Japón; También entre ellos se habló de AibaMasaki quien mencionó la delgada chica, era uno de integrantes más llamativos e importantes; Y por último Jun Matsumoto, quizá el más popular por su drama Hana Yori Dango. Las chicas estuvieron bromeando durante el trayecto hasta llegar a Fuji Tv, el lugar en el que grabarían el programa donde participarían. Fuera de la televisora las esperaba uno de los productores quien ayudo a guiarlas al set de filmación.

"¿Has empacado tu cepillo de dientes Jessica?, ¿Ya tienes tu pasaporte listo?, ¿Comiste algo antes de salir?, ¿Sabes quién se comió todo el pastel anoche Sica?" Dios, Taeyeon no dejaba de molestar con sus preguntas... Todo el tiempo se comporta como una madre, y no... No puede saber que yo me acabe el pastel. Me encontraba nerviosa las manos me sudaban, nosotras eramos populares en Japón pero Arashi era el grupo más importante de aquí, tan amados por todos. Tenía miedo de que nos hicieran alguna clase de desplantes.

Por su parte, en el otro lado del lugar se hallaban cinco chicos bien vestidos. Esperaron atentos hasta que aquellas chicas coreanas llegaran.

"Estoy nervioso, estoy nervioso, estoy nervioso, ¡Estoy nervioso!". Nos encontrábamos en el set del programa. Hace apenas unos minutos nos avisaron que las chicas de Girls' Generation habían llegado, como buenos anfitriones nos dispusimos a ir para presentarnos pues no queríamos que pensaran que somos groseros o peor aún que nos tacharan de arrogantes. Escuché que son chicas muy guapas, aunque soy el tipo de hombre al que le importa el físico; Pero al verlas debía reconocer que son mujeres muy bellas. Una de ellas llamó mi atención, creo que su nombre es Jessica... Dios era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, tiene unos ojos muy bonitos y sus labios son una obra de arte, literalmente estaba babeando por ella hasta que sentí como el líder me dio un codazo logrando que regresara a la realidad rápidamente... me sonrojé al notar las miradas puestas en mí.

—Buenos días señoritas espero podamos hacer un buen trabajo juntos y estén cómodas en nuestro programa. Si tiene alguna duda pueden preguntarnos, con gusto las ayudaremos.  
Mi nombre es ShoSakurai un gusto –se presentó nuestro Sho haciendo una leve reverencia–.

—Mi nombre es SatoshiOhno soy el líder de Arashi encantado de conocerlas –Habló nuestro líder con cierta timidez–.

—Yo soy el más guapo, sexy, encantador, pero sobre todo humilde Ninomiyakazunari –dijo pasando las manos por su cabello para luego sonreír de lado–.

—Sí claro, ya quisieras enano –se burló nuestro Matsujundandole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Ninomi– Bien, hola señoritas, yo me llamo Matsumoto Jun encantado de conocer a tan hermosas damas.

—¡Eso dolió Matsujun! –se quejaba ese tonto sobando su cabeza– Yo que tú no me comportaba de esa manera o la fiera que tienes por novia te golpeará en las partes nobles.

Menuda vergüenza, Nimono debería ser más decente frente al grupo extranjero..., Por mi parte, quedé mudo... ¡Diablos!.. Me he presentado muchas veces en el Tokyo Dome lleno de fans pero de pronto mi habla se fue por esa chica. Noté la mirada de las demás chicas ¡Que pena!.  
A diferencia de Jun o Nino que son capaces de hablar con cualquier mujer yo era lo contrario, sentí como Nino pasó su mano sobre mi hombro.

—¡Este bobo! ¡Ven aquí!. El muchacho guapo de aquí es nuestro Aiba... AibaMasaki. No piensen que es mudo sólo sucede que es tímido, no está acostumbrado a tener contacto con chicas lindas. Además de que no le ha quitado la mirada a la chica de allí –me abrazó por los hombros apuntando con su cabeza a Jessica; Ella se sonrojó levemente bajando la mirada mientras las demás reían. Una vez que se burlaran un rato de nosotros cada una de ellas se fue presentando. Eran todas tan lindas y agradables pero una había llamado mi atención en sobre manera. Luego de una pequeña charla se despidieron para ir a su camerino, así podrían cambiarse de ropa pues el programa empezaría en un par de horas y tenían que estar listas.

—Creo que nuestro Aiba-kun está enamorado –Ninomiya suspiró, el sonso estuvo burlándose por mucho tiempo–

—Para la próxima Aiba-chan no olvides un balde para tu baba –dijo riendo con ganas de molestar–.

—Si quieres consejos de cómo conquistar a alguien yo puedo ayudarte –comentó un Jun burlón pasando sus brazos por sobre mi hombro– No por nada he durado 12 años con Mao, la tengo satisfecha así es.

—Sí claro... todos sabemos que estuviste acosando a Mao-chan para que saliera contigo. –Jun se sonrojó, los cuatro nos reíamos de él, ese comentario fue mi gran venganza– Y sobre jessica, no estoy enamorado ni nada de eso, sólo me pareció linda.

—Ajá, Masaki te conocemos y sabemos cómo te pones cuando te gusta una chica, pones esa cara de cachorro todo enamorado –habló Ohno con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Nino lo tomaba de las manos–.

—El Ohmiya en acción –exclamó Jun ocasionando que los dos se sonrojaran, acto seguido se separaron.

—Bueno si te gustó o podría llamar la atención deberías pedirle su número, así podrías hablar con ella. –Comentó con simpleza Sakurai, sin dejar de leer sobre lo que trataría el programa de hoy– Por ahora hay que hacer un buen espectáculo.

Después de todo, Jessica mostró una chica agradable y de verdad le había llamado la atención. Quiero Agradecer a mi amiga Yuri por la corrección de esta historia un fuerte aplauso para ella


	2. Confianza

NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD

Por fin había terminado el programa, me la pase muy bien con los chicos de Arashi pues todos son muy divertidos, sobre todo Jun y Nino quienes no perdían la oportunidad de molestar a su líder, me hizo recordar a Kyuhyun quien siempre molesta a los otros miembros de Super Junior.  
Sooyoung y las otras se adelantaron a la camioneta ya que querían regresar al departamento que la agencia habia rentado para nuestras promociones en Japon .

Con la pequeña excusa de que iría al baño me quedé en los pasillos de la televisora. Estaba tan cansada, me acerqué a un pasillo poco concurrido con la esperanza de que cuando sacara mi teléfono tal vez Ryeowook me hubiera marcado o por lo menos me hubiese enviado un mensaje pero nada, no había ni un hola, es un hecho no quiere saber más de nosotros. Di un leve suspiro manteniendo mis ojos cerrados con la cabeza sobre la pared; Supongo que este es el fin.  
Me encontraba sumida en mis propios pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que me hablaban, fue entonces que sentí una mano en mi hombro, al voltear a ver de quién se trataba fue tan grande la sorpresa que me llevé, era el tal Aiba... ¿Aiba qué?... ¿Miyaki? ¿Ha... Hay... Hayashi?, no no no... ¿Kobayashi? ¿Mat... Matsuyama, Takanashi?... No lo recuerdo.

-Señorita Jessica ¿Está bien?. -Me preguntó mientras me miraba con una sonrisa tímida- La he observado desde hace unos minutos y me di cuenta de que se veía algo mal, ¿Quizás puedo ayudarla en algo?.

-No te preocupes. -Sonreí un poco nerviosa. De acuerdo, si no me pregunta sobre cómo se llama, no hay problema, no debe saber que no recuerdo su nombre en lo absoluto- Es el cansancio, ayer tuvimos nuestro comeback en Corea y hoy a primera hora tomamos el avión para llegar hasta acá. -le dije restándole importancia- ¿Se te ofrece algo? -me dediqué a preguntar para llevar la plática a otro lado, no quería que me cuestionase de nuevo sobre lo que me sucede-.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que... Verá, primero me presentaré, soy Aiba Masaki -"el chico se llama Masaki, de acuerdo anotado" fue lo que cruzó por la mente de Sica- quizá le suene atrevido y no quiero incomodarla, pero yo... Quería pedirle su número telefónico -soltó aquello nervioso mientras jugaba con sus dedos, aunque claramente trataba de guardar la calma y decir las cosas de manera segura... Él parecía un pequeño niño. Asentía una y otra vez levemente mientras sacaba un papel en donde anoté mi número, he de admitir que fue muy extraño esto pero no hay problema.  
Al darle el papel tomó mi mano para escribir su número, en cuanto sentí su tacto una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo... esto sólo lo había sentido con Ryeowook, es... tan raro, más de lo que pensé al inicio. Me comenzaron a sudar las manos de manera incontrolable, y no quitaba mi vista del chico frente a mí...-

-¿Señorita Jessica está bien? -preguntó preocupado. Acarició sutilmente mi hombro y observó atento hasta que volví a la realidad-

-Eh... Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Qué me decías? -intenté ignorar aquella descarga electrizante que había pasado a través de todo mi cuerpo-.

-Le pregunté cuánto tiempo estará en Japón.

-No estoy muy segura pero creo que vamos a quedarnos durante una semana aproximadamente mientras terminamos de promocionar nuestro mas reciente álbum. -trate de sonar relajada pero en realidad el contacto de hace unos momentos me había afectado en sobre manera, lo peor es que no sabía si de un modo malo o... Tal vez... De una manera agradable.- Y no me digas señorita, me llamo Jessica, después de todo me hace sentir rara que me digas señorita -afirmó y luego se sentó poniéndose cómodo haciéndome entender que la conversación seguiría-.

Aiba demostró ser un chico bastante interesante, durante el poco tiempo que estuvimos platicando en aquel pasillo me habló sobre su gran amor por los animales, también me platicó sobre el restaurante de sus padres y algunas bromas que Jun y Ninomiya le habían hecho a Sho Sakurai . Pero me olvidé de algo importante... las chicas junto a uno de nuestros mánager me esperaban en la camioneta.

-¡Aiba-chan, hola! -levantó su mano alegre en el aire saludando en dirección a dos personas al frente, a tan solo unos pasos de él- ¿Te has animado ya a invitar a salir a la señorita Jessica? -preguntó un entrometido Ninomiya, quien había llegado caminando confiando con un café en la mano pasando al lado de su compañero y..., sí, que suerte pensó el chico al frente, pues los dos de adelante eran nada más y nada menos que Aiba y Jessica por ello la pregunta fue un poco inadecuada, eso le ganó un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sakurai -

-¡Deja de molestar a Masaki ! ¿No ves que estás incomodando a la señorita? -Sho reprendió a Ninomiya mientras Aiba se cubría el rostro avergonzado-

-Oye Jessica debes contestarme algo -se acercó a ella pasando su brazo al rededor del hombro de la chica- ¿No estás incómoda como dice el aguafiestas del señor Buena cara , o sí?... -le dio una sonrisa burlona y se separó de ella ante la mirada espeluznante que Aiba le estaba dando, al encontrarse detrás de Jessica terminará por asesinarlo.- Otra pregunta querida Jessica ¿Usted tiene novio? -Sica se sorprendió por la manera en que por fin hablo aquel miembro de Arashi... con un "usted", pues su forma de referirse a ella fue en un inicio informal-.

Jessica se asustaría del comportamiento de Jun, jamás volvería a pisar Japón en su vida, era al menos lo que Aiba pensaba en esos momentos.

-Yo... -Matsumoto hizo a un lado a Masaki quedando a unos centímetros de mi cara, me sorprendió y aún no podía entender por qué me estaba tratado de manera informal pero realmente estos chicos me agradan, son muy divertidos, casi como el trió de bromistas de Girls' Generation-

-A nuestro Aiba le gustas Jessica, por eso te pregunte si tienes novio -me sonroje al escuchar lo que Matsumoto acababa de decir. Fue gracioso que al mismo tiempo Masaki intentara cubrirle la boca con su mano -.

-No le hagas caso, él siempre dice cosas para molestar es todo -intento excusarse. Cubrió la boca del chico, y este como pudo se lo quitó de encima-.

-Jessica aún no me has contestado si tienes novio.

-No es algo que debería decir a unos extraños pero... Me dan cierta confianza, no la destruyan por favor, no le digan esto a nadie ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes, Aiba, Jun... Sho...?. -cada uno de los mencionados levantaron sus manos en señal de estar haciendo una promesa- Ok... Hace unos días terminé con mi novio. El tiempo que pasábamos juntos era poco... Creyó que... Me dijo que era lo mejor. -sabía bien que les estaba mintiendo pero no quería que se enterarán que Wookie me había cambiado por Luna. Internamente me pregunté en varias ocasiones... ¿Qué tiene esa chica que yo no tenga?, bueno Luna es una chica agradable; Debo reconocer que a pesar de todo guardarle rencor no me hace bien... ¿Soy tonta por pensar así? Puede que sí. Y ella y mi Krystal son muy amigas, no puedo odiar a una chica cercana a Krys... ¡Jessica, no sigas de nuevo con tus delirios!...  
¿Debo envidiar algo de ella?..., Oh no, ya es demasiado tarde, delirios vengan a mi., ¿Qué cualidades tiene Luna?... Es verdad que su voz me parece tan bonita ¿Pero la mía también lo es, correcto? No por nada soy la segunda vocalista principal del grupo luego de Taeyeon... ¡Por un demonio Jessica eres patética al seguir intentando comparar tus talentos con los de ella! ¡Supera esto de una vez!.-

-Cielos Aiba-kun ¡Eres afortunado muchacho!. La chica está soltera podrás invitarla a salir -comentó emocionado Nino, volteando a ver en dirección a mí-

-Nuestro Masaki también está soltero, salió con una chica que mantenía una relación con otro chico perteneciente a nuestra agencia. -Por unos momentos se formó un silencio incómodo, observé de reojo el semblante de Aiba, este cambió de ser el de un chico alegre, a un rostro más serio. ¿Fue demasiado malo lo que esa chica hizo?, bueno que tonta pregunta... Claro que es malo... ¿Engañaba a ambos, es así?...-

-Ninomiya... -caminó unos pasos al frente agachando la cabeza un poco- ese tema no debe tocarse nunca y menos enfrente de Jessica o de cualquier otra persona que no sea de nuestro grupo ¿Te queda claro? -habló Masaki con una voz intensa, eso fue una cosa sorprendente ya que en el tiempo en que estuvimos platicando su voz sonó siempre muy amable.-

-Chicos... Esto... -deje que mi voz llenará el lugar, aunque la tensión era tal que me costó formular bien más de unas palabras y no me gustaba para nada la situación.  
Un pensamiento cruzó por mi mente, recordé que las chicas me esperaban en la camioneta; Me dispuse a decir adiós a todos, mientras miraba hacia al suelo con mucha vergüenza por haber escuchado aquello de la chica y Aiba-.

Corrí un poco y al salir de la televisora la única que estaba afuera del auto era Sunny con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Por fin! La princesa se digno a venir a iluminarnos con su presencia -dijo con molestia- ¡Tenemos tanta hambre Jessica!. Pero la princesa de hielo estuvo perdiendo el tiempo quién sabe en dónde o con quién. ¡Mueve tu trasero!

-Les pido una disculpa, lo que sucede es que me distraje con algo importante y olvide que me estaban esperando. Pero ya podemos irnos. ¿Quieren ir a comer así que, será en el departamento? -intenté parecer lo más natural posible para que no me molestarán. Entre en la camioneta, iba a pasar al lado de Soo cuando paro mi camino hasta el lugar-.

-Seguro estabas con Aiba -Sooyoung comenzó a reír, luego de esto dio una sonrisa pervertida en mi dirección. ¿Notaron que estuve con él?...- Vimos cómo se te quedaba mirando, incluso en el momento de escoger, elogió a tu equipo Sica eres tan afortunada -hizo un puchero quedando a pocos centímetros de Jessica y la miro atentamente- ¡Aiba es muy popular además de lindo! -Se sentó nuevamente cruzando los brazos en señal de berrinche.-

-¡No sé de qué estás hablando!... Yo... yo no noté nada -me hice la desentendida siendo grande mi intento de risa para desviar la atención, pero al final sonó tan forzado que siguieron insistiendo.  
Es obvio que también había notado la mirada de ese chico sobre mí; Me siento preocupada- además sobre los equipos, fue casualidad nada más.

-¡Que boba eres sica!... No se necesita ser inteligente para darse cuenta de que le gustas al tal Aiba -Yuri pasó su mano sobre mi hombro y comenzó a susurrar de un modo burlón, me recordó a las acciones de Jun hace uno momento... ¿O mas bien, las acciones de Jun de hace rato, me recordaron a las acciones que suele hacer Yuri?...-

-Que bueno que tomaste ese curso de japonés así podrás platicar con tu futuro novio -dijo riendo. Se fue a sentar hasta el otro lado sin parar de burlarse-.

-¡Ustedes tres!... Ya dejen en paz a Jessica con sus bobadas -reprendió pues estaba cansada de todo el alboroto. Giró a su derecha y pudo notar una mirada triste, era parecida a la de Sica al llegar al país nipón. ¿Qué le pasa hoy a todo el mundo? ¿Por qué llevan esas caras largas?, de acuerdo tendría que preguntar a Yong la razón de su aura desanimada.- ¿Y tú Yoona que tienes ahora? -le miró un poco seria, era la líder después de todo., si bien está claro que como tal tiene que entender y apoyar a sus miembros, eso no significaba que era la madre real de todas... No aguantaría sus tonterías siempre, y ellas ya eran mayores pero se la pasaban preocupándose por cosas sin sentido., No lo toleraría, por eso tuvo que mantenerse firme con Yoona-

-Taeyeon ¿Tú te burlas de mi?, ¿Qué más va a pasar? ¡Siwon! Eso pasa... Él y yo tuvimos una discusión. Según dijo, suelo exagero siempre por todo y no es su culpa que esa miss universo hubiese dicho que es la señora de Choi. Todos los hombres son iguales, me siento tan indignada y ofendida. -Se quejó cruzando los brazos a la par en que sentía ganas de comenzar a llorar- Está vez le haré la ley de hielo.

-Bien Yoona... -Taeyeon dejó de mirarla de un modo incrédulo para centrar su vista en la carretera- Con que, su enojo sí eran por una tontería -se dijo a si misma casi en un susurro-.

-Sobre eso, yo concuerdo con que no es culpa de Siwon. Sabemos mejor que nadie que es muy popular entre las chicas y no deberías estar molesta con el pobre, Yoona entiendelo un poco -Tiff intentaba hacer entrar en razón a la imagen del Grupo-.

-¡Olvidemos eso!. Estábamos hablando sobre nuestra Sica. -Yoona cambio de tema y miro detenidamente a Jessica-

-Eh... -Sica estaba tan metida en su celular ahora. Pero al oír a su compañera solo pensaba una cosa... Siendo sus pensamientos algo como "Oh vamos, Yoona. La atención ya se encontraba sobre ti ¿Por qué les has recordado sobre mí?"-

-Jessica pienso que te falta conocer más chicos. Tu único novio fue Ryeowook ¿No te parece que necesitas salir con otras personas para poder olvidar a Wookie?. Si te quedas esperando a un sujeto que se fue con otra, solamente sufrirás. -comentó Tiffany acomodándose en su asiento al lado de Tae y Soo, abrazando a la primera- ¿Aiba no te parece un chico guapo?., Además se ve agradable, y si Ryeowook está con alguien más tú también puedes hacerlo nada te detiede ahora.

Luego de aquello simplemente ignoré lo que las demás comentaban, me parecía que estaban apresurando las cosas. Continuamos el trayecto en silencio, me coloqué los audífonos, así no escucharía las bromas tontas de las chicas sobre Aiba, realmente eran molestas pero... las palabras de Tiffany se habían quedado en mi mente, ¿tal vez tiene razón?... Wookie fue mi primer novio, mi primera ilusión., Todo el tiempo lo idealice, eso fue lo peor que pude hacer... Nadie es perfecto, Wook no fue perfecto y me dejo por alguien más, no era ese hermoso caballero que estaría para siempre a mi lado.  
Pasado un rato de recordar cosas sobre mi ex casi rompía en llanto, pero Tae se dio cuenta y tomó mi mano entre la suya diciendo en voz baja un "Estamos aquí contigo amiga, te queremos Sica"..., Fue algo que me dio fuerzas de algún modo. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Wook, tal vez mi mente lo llamó o algo como eso pues antes de llegar a nuestro destino me llegó un mensaje y era de él. Me dieron tantas ganas de contestar pero no lo haría, dejaría el pasado atrás; Mi voluntad fue tan poca por que a los segundos me dispuse a leer lo que escribió...  
Mis ojos fueron directo a la pantalla del móvil, mi corazón estaba tan desesperado y nervioso, abrí su mensaje al fin...  
"Hola Jessica. Esperó estés bien, me gustaría verte cuando regreses a Corea necesito decirte algo Importante."  
Tal vez se había dado cuenta que aún sentía algo por mí, eso debía ser. Sin dudarlo le mandé un mensaje tan rápido que incluso Sunny se giró a ver lo que hacía y se sorprendió por mi habilidad para mover los dedos tan velozmente.  
"Dime pronto Wookie ¿Qué pasa, qué es lo que quieres decirme?"  
Envié el mensaje y no tardó más de unos pocos minutos en contestar.  
"Es mejor que lo hablemos cuando regreses, ¿Te encuentras bien?."  
Mi mente se nublo un momento, no sabía si estar feliz o preocupada ¿Era tan importante eso que me diría como para no poder decirme todo en un mensaje?. Me apure a escribir el siguiente mensaje  
"Estaba terminando un programa. Y ahora voy yendo al departamento a descansar ¿Tú estás bien?".  
Le pregunte eso último por que a pesar de que ya no somos novios, me siento muy preocupada por él.  
"Sí estoy bien gracias por preguntar.  
Entonces te dejo descansar Jessica.  
No te olvides que tenemos que hablar."  
Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, él tenía una necesidad grande de hablar conmigo... todavía tenemos esperanza de regresar yo lo sé... Volveremos, es un hecho.  
Durante todo el trayecto estaba de buen humor. ¿Cómo es posible que con sólo unas palabras de Ryeowook mi estado de ánimo cambia?, en definitiva lo amo.

Mientras tarareaba una canción, Sunny me miró, observe sus labios pues se movían tratando de decirme algo. Ya que se cansó de no ser escuchada me quitó los audífonos.

-¿Qué estabas diciendo? -pregunté aún manteniendo la sonrisa en mi rostro-.

-Dije que con quién te estas mensajeando porque sonríes como una boba enamorada -bromeó un poco con el final, no sabía se decirle o no pero ¿a quién engaño?, quiero que todos sepan la buena noticia-

-Tal vez era con el lindoMasaki -Yuri contestó guiñando a Sunny un ojo de forma pícara lo que ocasionó la risa de las otras.-

-No Yuri, hablaba con alguien más. Yo ya les dije que Aiba es solamente un conocido. -mi mirada fue en dirección a la ventana un poco enojada y confundida por los comentarios de las demás. ¿Qué es lo que las otras veían y yo no?, ¿Es Aiba alguien que en verdad gusta de mí?- Contestando tu pregunta Sunny, hace un momento estaba hablando con Ryeowook, me dijo que quería discutir un poco. Tal vez quiere regresar. ¿Qué piensas ustedes chicas?. -Se me quedaron viendo unos segundos, Taeyeon puso nuevamente su mano sobre la mía.-

-Sica no deberías ilusionarte aún, no quiero que Ryeowook te lastime de nuevo.

-Tae tiene razón, puede que quiera hablar de otra cosa, será mejor que dejes de pensar en él.

-Tiff y yo nos preocupamos por ti, así como el resto del grupo. Somos SNSD, siempre juntas, no decaigas más por un chico, Wook y tú no van más... Te termino antes, no creo que quiera volver, es alguien que nunca duda, no es indeciso y cuando toma una decisión es la respuesta final.

-Por favor Sica, cariño -Tiffany la abrazo mientras Jessica lloraba en su pecho, Tae acariciaba un poco su hombro con preocupación, y el resto de las soshis miraban angustiadas...-


	3. corazon roto

Cuando llegaron a su departamento asignado, Jessica se disculpó con las chicas pues quería estar sola ya que le resultaba difícil asimilar todo, pero durante el camino al lugar reflexionó y llegó a la conclusión de que Taeyeon y Tiffany tenían mucha razón... Ryeowook no es el tipo de chico que duda de las decisiones que suele tomar. Aunque la duda la tenía hecha loca, si él no quería regresar, se preguntaba que era eso tan importante de lo que se necesitaba hablar de manera urgente.

Pasaron unas horas y aún se encontraba en su cama acostada, sus ojos en un intenso rojo por haber llorado incesantemente hasta pasadas las once de la noche; Fue entonces que sintió a alguien abrazarla, no necesitaba levantarse para saber quién era, de todo el grupo solamente había una persona que se tomaría ese tipo de confianza, su mejor y más cercana amiga... su querida Yuri.

La "perla negra" no podía encontrarse más preocupada odiaba ver a su Sica de ese modo, era algo que partía su corazón. Ella quería a todas las integrantes del grupo pero a Sica le tenía un cariño especial, cierta complicidad que no mantendría con ninguna otra persona realmente.  
Yuri abrazó a su princesa poniendo la cabeza en la espalda de la chica y acariciando su cabello de manera suave.

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo –susurró mientras pasaba una de sus manos sobre el rostro de la joven rubia– Ryeowook es un idiota al dejar a una chica como tú, no sabe lo que se pierde... –Jessica no contestó, sabía que no hacía falta pues era obvio que ella simplemente agradecía desde el fondo de su alma a Yuri; Se conocían mejor que nadie, así que esperaba que la contraria supiera aún sí no se dice nada, que le agradecía las palabras alentadoras, pero en estos momentos quería estar sola y también esperaba que esto lo comprendiera la chica de cabello negro aún si no decía palabra alguna. Por último sintió como Yuri beso su frente, posteriormente poniéndose de pie para dejarle sola–.

En la sala Sunny jugaba videojuegos, su pasatiempo favorito luego de comer y acariciar gatos; Mientras tanto Taeyeon y Tiffany estaban sentadas en el sofá leyendo una revista japonesa en donde se hablaba de su nuevo álbum, algo para sentirse muy orgullosas; Sooyoung se encontraba en la cocina junto a Seohyun, la primera comía las galletas que un fan le había regalado a Jessica en su camino por el aeropuerto, la maknae por su parte bebía un poco de jugo de uva. Seo miró de reojo a su compañera, preocupada por que se comía parte de las galletas de Sica como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Yo que tu no comería eso, sabes que a nuestra mayor le molesta que te comas lo que sus fans le obsequian. –comentó, a la par en que iba al fregadero y comenzaba a lavar el vaso que hace unos momentos uso para beber el jugo– ¿Y no te sientes mal por ella?, yo sí estoy muy preocupada por Jessica, no me gusta verla en ese estado. ¿No piensas que Ryeowook fue muy desconsiderado al terminarla por una llamada de pocos segundos?. –Soo tragó el bocado limpiándose con una servilleta los restos de galleta que estaban en su labio inferior–

—Sabes que a Sica sólo le gusta amenazar, y no es mi culpa que sus fans le regalen cosas tan deliciosas ¡Es jodidamente suertuda esa chica!. –guardó lo que sobraba en la alacena, a pesar de lo que dijo no quería tentar a su suerte ¿Y si a la intensa ice princess le da por desquitarse con alguien?... Seguramente se la tomaría contra ella por ser las que más come del resto de ellas.– También me preocupa el estado de nuestra princesa pero piensa en esto, lo único que podemos hacer por ella en estos momentos es apoyarla a cada momento y no dejarla sola por que es muy duro superar una ruptura, más si el tipo la engaño con otra, aún así ¿Qué más hacer?. Ambas chicas fueron a la sala habiendo aquí cuatro de sus compañeras.  
Sunny estaba aburrida porque la líder le había apagado la televisión y su consola de videojuegos, ya era hora de dormir, cuando vio a sus compañeras salir del lugar les mencionó que era mejor si todas iban ya a la cama; Pero Sooyoung buscó a Yoona con la mirada, se había hecho ya muy tarde y no había señales de ella., Tae y Tiff estaban sentadas hablando entre si, Hyo las escuchaba atentamente. En cuanto a Yuri, Soo sabía que estaría con Jesssica, pero seguía cuestionandose sobre en dónde estaba la visual, casi se animaría a preguntar a las otras pero de pronto se escucho la puerta de del dormitorio de Sica abrirse.– !Rápido, rápido. Actúen normal! –la chica alta abrió los ojos como plato pero se ganó un golpe por parte de la líder.–

—¿Quieres calmarte de una buena vez?. No es momento para tus bromas tontas –y reprendió a su compañera quien se quejó por el golpe–.

Todas vieron a Yuri saliendo angustiada de la recámara en donde se encontraba Sica, la chica tomó asiento en uno de los sofás suspirando mientras cruzaba los brazos y las piernas.

—Jamás había visto a Jessica de esta manera ¿Podría enfermarse gravemente por esto no creen?, lo mejor será que volvamos a Corea ¡Esta decidido!...

—No. –Taeyeon negó con la cabeza mirando en dirección al dormitorio de la amiga que estaba sumida en una gran tristeza– Si regresamos Sica va a sufrir más, ella aun no está lista para ver a Ryeowook y Luna juntos. Debemos sacarla de esta ¿depresión?, ¡animarla de alguna manera! –la pequeña líder comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro pensando la mejor solución.  
Tiffany se levanto del sofá para ir con Jessica, ambas tendrían una conversación seria y si era necesario la sacaría arrastrando de aquel dormitorio.–

Entró sin antes tocar la puerta, se acercó y quitó la sábana en donde estaba envuelta la mayor., Jessica le miró sumamente enojada ¿Qué no podían darle su espacio?, ¿Qué parte de querer estar sola no entendían?.

—¿Por qué diablos haces eso Hwang?, ¿Es que te volviste loca?. Ve a molestar a Sooyoung o a Yoona, a mí dejame tranquila –se quejó con mal humor quitándole el objeto en sus manos para cubrirse con ella nuevamente e ignorarla.  
Tiff se cruzó de brazos, no estaba contenta con aquello; Tenía la intención de hablar pero sabía que el resto de sus compañeras de seguro estarían tras la puerta escuchando la conversación, por lo tanto tendría que hablarle en inglés–.

—¡Escuchame bien Jung! ¡Estoy cansada de esto, no voy a tolerar que por culpa de un chico te enfermes¡. ¡Así que mueve tu jodido y sensual trasero, date un baño y arreglate ya que te ves horrible!. –Jessica se encontraba tan indignada, ¿Cómo podía Fanny hablarle de esa manera?, la consideraba una gran amiga pero ¿Por qué ella no podía entender que no estaba pasando un buen momento y que se sentía muy lastimada.  
Tiffany simplemente observo enojada–

—No entiendes nada Hwang ese chico es el amor de mi vida, mi príncipe azul, el hombre que pensé que estaría conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. ¿Qué sentirías si Nichkhun de la noche a la mañana te cambia por otra, y esa persona resultara ser amiga cercana de tu hermana? ¡Dime! ¿Cómo te sentirías? –preguntó en un ingles fluido, pero con lágrimas en los ojos mientras ambas se miraban a los ojos.  
Fanny por un momento suavizo la mirada acercándose a abrazar a su amiga, a pesar de lo que otros pensaban de Jessica era una chica súper sensible–

—Me sentiría mal, pero Sica no puedes dejarte vencer por esto... son experiencias que te harán madurar.  
Sé que hay alguien para ti pero si continúas sufriendo por Ryeowook jamás te darás cuenta cuando esa persona llegué a tu vida, deja el pasado atrás eres una chica muy linda tu príncipe azul pronto va a aparecer.

Las chicas tenían pegada su oreja a la puerta pero no lograban entender de que estaban hablando, cielos como odiaban que ese par se comunicaran en su idioma natal tan frustrante.  
Pasados los minutos se separaron de la puerta pues ya no escuchaban voces, era claro que saldrían pronto.  
Tiffany abrió la puerta de la habitación suspirando, esperaba que sus palabras hubieran ayudado a Sica. Camino a la sala encontrándose a sus compañeras sentadas.

—Se que estuvieron de chismosas y no les diré nada de lo que hable con ella, no esperen algo. –la americana cruzó de brazos advirtiéndoles – Por cierto ¿En dónde esta Yoona?, pero más importante, ¿No creen que deberíamos pedir algo de comer?. –Todas tenían hambre por ello Taeyeon pidió ramen a un restaurante que se encontraba en el centro de Tokio, si había algo que amaban de Japón era su comida tan distinta a la coreana–

Yoona se encontraba en el dormitorio con el seguro puesto haciendo una video llamada con Siwon, el chico intentaba hacer entrar en razón a la testadura de su novia pero cuando a Yoona algo se le metía a la cabeza era difícil que cambiara de parecer., ella mantenía los brazos cruzados mirando al visual de Super Junior con enojo, de verdad mantenía los brazos cruzados mirando al chico con mucha rabia.

—Ya te lo he repetido tanto, no sólo esa miss universo esta interesada en ti, también Stella ¿Crees que no se que esos mensajes en instagram son para ti? ¡No soy idiota! –Siwon suspiró, su chica era tan necia... le había dicho que a él no le importaba otra mujer que no sea ella y además el también tenía que soportar a esos idiotas que siempre la nombraba como su chica ideal, sobre todo al infeliz de Lee seung Gi que no perdía la oportunidad de coquetear con ella–.

—Te lo he dicho miles de veces, para mí tú eres tan importante y la única. Incluso conoces a mis padres ¿Quieres más pruebas?, estoy tan enamorado de ti. ¡Oh ya sé!... tú quieres que sea pública nuestra relación. –ella se sorprendió por la propuesta, ¿A caso Siwon estaba hablando enserio?, ¿Seria capaz de hacer público su noviazgo?... De acuerdo, eso la había tomado con la guardia baja–

—¿Tú estás dispuesto a que lo nuestro sea público lo nuestro a pesar de que sabes que te ganaras muchas criticas y odio por parte los fans de ambos? –se gano una sonrisa encantadora de parte de su novio, sin duda eso le decía todo, el chico estaba dispuesto a enfrentar todo por ella la única mujer que había logrado enamorarlo como un idiota, los miembros de Suju solían burlarse de el por su forma de hablar acerca de su novia pero simplemente el les respondía que el amor es así.–

—Sabes que sí lo hago, te quiero mucho Yoona. Te amo, eres el amor de mi vida y agradezco que me dieras la oportunidad de estar a tu lado compartiendo cada momento de nuestras vidas. –se sonrieron mutuamente, ella sobre todo muy enternecida a pesar que en muchas ocasiones su Wonnie es un tonto es un chico muy romántico.–

—No es justo –le dijo cruzando los brazos haciendo un puchero– Si te pones así de tierno no puedo enojarme contigo. –lo miró fijamente– también quiero que hagamos lo nuestro público, ¿Qué te parece si cuando volvamos a Corea le damos algunas fotos a la prensa, podríamos salir al rio Han y dejar que nos tomen algunas fotos. –él se sorprendió pues Yoona solía querer ir a restaurantes discretos en sus citas o simplemente quedarse en el departamento de alguno de los dos.  
De la nada Ryeowook llegó al departamento e intento saludar a la visual de SNSD pero la chica lo miro de mala manera pues ella sabia lo su Sica estaba pasando por culpa de él–.

—Será mejor hablar luego de que no haya más gente Wonnie, te amo –se desconecto dejando a ambos hombres confundidos–.

Esa noche luego de haber terminado la grabación del programa cada uno de los Arashi tenía una agenda individual tan exhaustiva. Su mánager les había dicho que en la noche siguiente grabarían la canción que serviría para el drama de Sho Sakurai, ellos estaban ansiosos por hacerlo ya mismo pero dado que durante toda la tarde del próximo día Sexy Zone estaría utilizando el estudio de grabación no podrían hasta la hora acordada por su encargado.

Las chicas de SNSD al otro día se encontraban desayunando ramen tenía poco tiempo que lo habían traído incluso Jessica estaba un poco mejor bromeando con Yuri y Sunny, la líder la miro sonriendo Sica el tipo de chica que aparentaba ser fría pero en realidad era una chica sensible a la cual los malos comentarios la afectaban de sobre manera, era por esa razón que tanto Tae como Tiffanny la protegían mas que a las otras.  
cuando su celular comenzó a sonar al revisar de quién se trataba se le hizo extraño, era un mensaje de Krystal pero ella siempre esperaba a que regresará a Corea si es que el grupo estaba fuera del país, para hablar de cualquier tema no solía mandarle mensaje abrió dicho mensaje y lo que leyó le partió el corazón de verdad.

—¿Unnie, terminaste con Ryeowook?. Pasa que Luna nos contó que Wook le pidió salir formalmente como pareja. Incluso la agencia ya ha hecho el comunicado.

La palabra que describía a Sica en estos momentos era fatal. Wookie jamás quiso que el noviazgo de ellos fuera público entonces ¿Por qué con Luna sí?. Como pudo y con el corazón hecho añicos, le devolvió el mensaje a Krys, no quería que su hermana se disgustara con Luna, ambas estaban en el mismo grupo y tendrían que verse seguido. Así que le pidió que felicitará a luna de su parte.  
Entonces lo pensó bien, que tonta fue, seguro eso era lo que quería decirle Ryewook pero ella se ilusionó.

—Terminé con Ryeowook hace unos días no te preocupes felicita a luna de mi parte –le mandé el mensaje para ponerme de pie e ir al dormitorio. Las chicas se preocuparon cuando me levante del suelo dejando mi plato de comida en la mesa pero quería estar sola, ¿Cómo era posible que luego de lo que vivimos él me remplazase tan rápido?.  
Camine a mi dormitorio acostándome en la cama y escondiendo mi rostro sobre la almohada. Estuve así por unos minutos cuando de pronto sonó mi teléfono. Diablos era Ryeowook, tomé el celular dispuesta a decirle unas cuantas verdades a ese sujeto.

—¡¿Que diablos quieres Ryeowook?! ¡Supongo que restregarme en la cara tu noviazgo con Luna!... Pues bien ¡no te daré ese gusto bastardo!

—Oye Jessica tienes que escucharme no es como parece. Lo nuestro fue algo muy bonito que dejo huella en mi vida, además no quería que te enterarás de esa manera. Los dos debemos de hablar –no lo deje terminar, estaba realmente enojada con él y conmigo misma por ser tan débil ante el–.

—Sólo diré esto una vez, así que pon mucha atención Ryeowook. –Mi voz fue en aumento– No tienes que darme explicaciones, no te las pedí ni las necesito. Eres libre de hacer con tu vida lo que quieras, te pido que no me vuelvas a marcar pues no creo que a tu nueva novia le guste que hables con tu ex, adiós. –colgué el teléfono exaltada y me hundí en el colchón nuevamente–.

La reacción de Wook fue la de un chico aterrado, esto sobrepasaba los límites. ¿Y qué si no se lo dijo antes?, ¿Tenía algo de malo que comenzara a verse con Luna antes de terminar con Jessica?, ella no era su dueña y no estaba haciendo nada malo, él no oo creía así.

—Yo... –jamás pensé escuchar a Jessica hablarme de esa manera, por lo general es dulce y amable, tiene su carácter pero eso era parte de aquel encanto en ella. ¡Me ha mandado al diablo!.– ¡Maldita prensa amarillista!. –Se frotó las sienes cansado– ¿Por qué nuestra agencia ha hecho público mi noviazgo con Luna?. Entiendo a Jess, creo, ella durante dos años me pidió que hiciéramos pública la relación y yo siempre le di largas. ¡Mierda Ryewook! –lancé al aire enojado. Por alguna razón me duele que me tratase así. Por tanto tiempo fue la mujer de mi vida, con ella he vivido las mejores y más gratas experiencias, fue mi primer beso y la primera relación sexual, ella es tan caliente en la cama, casi la única razón por la que seguía a su lado., Y yo fui el primer hombre en la vida de Sica por eso ella creyó que estaríamos juntos, que los planes de hacer público nuestro noviazgo serían ciertos alguna vez, porque quería que nos casáramos pero no es tan fácil, no entiende a los chicos, nosotros los hombres necesitamos cierta libertad, la vida de un hombre no es fácil. También está el hecho de que poco a poco nuestra relación fue enfriándose, no teníamos sexo tan seguido. Aunque esa no fue la causa del distanciamiento y es que la relación se fue al carajo cuando entre al ejercitó y ella tenía su agenda ocupada, nos veíamos cada vez menos y Luna fue entrando a mi vida, tenemos tanto en común con, ambos disfrutábamos del mismo tipo de comida, el gusto por las jirafas, y es aún más excitante en el sexo.– Sí... Diablos –me perdí gravemente en mis pensamientos–

—¿Wook, estás bien? –me preguntó Yesung al notarme pensativo, él como mi mejor amigo conocía lo suficiente de mí, para saber que estaba preocupado–

—Intente hablar con Sica y explicarle todo pero no me escucho. Sabes, sé que no tengo derecho a sentirme así pero escuchar su voz tan fría me lastimó –dije suspirando mientras bajaba la mirada al piso–

—Mira Wook, debes entenderla. Básicamente la engañaste y ahora es notorio que tu relación nueva es mejor que la que ella y tú tuvieron. Pero no te pongas mal, seguro que encuentra a un lindo japones que la satisfaga –se hecho a reír el maldito, ¿Cómo puede decir eso?–

—¡Oye no! –empuje al tonto pero el no paraba de burlarse–

—¿Chicos. Qué sucede aquí? –entró un curioso Siwon, oh no, más problemas –

—Es que este muchacho está tan celoso de que su Sica pueda encontrar a un gran tipo en Japón. –ambos se echaron a reír intensamente sin para de decir estupideces–

—Y tal vez Jessica lo va a trae a Corea, y harán el anunció de su boda. ¿Wook, imaginas a sus lindos hijos? Jajajaja.

—¡Siwon rayos!. –Me fui del lugar ignorando a los idiotas, pero algo de lo que habían dicho... Mejor dicho todo me molesto, ¿Y su Jessica comenzaba una relación nueva?... No, eso no podría ser... Las chicas olvidan más rápido una etapa como el antiguo noviazgo, Siga seguirá llorando por mí lo que resta el tiempo de su vida seguro.–

En Japón Aiba se encontraba terminando de filmar su drama. Los demás integrantes de Arashi lo esperaban para comenzar a grabar la nueva canción. Venía revisando su teléfono, tan indeciso aún pero quería mandarle un mensaje a sica aunque no quería parecer un jodido desesperado, estaba tam sumido en sus propios pensamientos cuando tropezó con alguien

—¡Disculpa estaba un poco distraído! –el chico levantando la mirada tan apenado pero diablos, era el momento mas incómodo en mucho tiempo, su contrario era Yamashita Tomohisa... el hombre con el cual Asami lo había engañado y lo peor es que Yamashuta no sabía en un inicio que ambos compartían a la misma chica, realmente el chico no tuvo culpa alguna, y cuando se enteró germinó con ella.  
Yamashita se le quedo mirando unos segundos, ambos estaban en una situación incómoda.–

—Yo también venía en mi propio mundo, lo lamento Masaki-san –se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa.  
Masaki recogió el libreto de Yamapi que había caído al piso–

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada –le entregó su libreto mientras intentaba no parecer nervioso. Como se encontraban en la misma agencia debían llevarse bien así que luego de lo que paso con Asami ambos decidieron mantener su trato meramente profesional.  
Masaki se marchó rápidamente ya que debía estar en el estudio en una hora–

Una vez que cada uno terminó sus actividades fueron al estudio y aún se encontraba ocupado, se graba a la canción de Marius, sí era claro, Sexy Zone seguía dentro.  
Pero Ninomiya aún no llegaba y Sho comenzaba a impacientarse, nunca fue alguien a quién le gustara esperar.

—¿En dónde rayos está Nino? —preguntó Sakurai irritado, volteando a ver en dirección a Ohno con muy mala cara, los demás hicieron lo mismo por inercia–

—¿Qué?... ¿Por qué voltean a verme a mi?, ¿Qué sucede? –respondió al sentir la mirada de sus tres compañeros–

—Tal vez es porque casi casi son novios, debes encargarte de él –Se burló Jun, su risa era tan alta, pero logró ganarse un golpe de Nino quien iba llegando–

—¡Diablos Kazunari que te pasa! ¿Por qué esa violencia contra mí? –se quejó a la vez en que tocaba su cabeza–

—¡Tonto¡, pues deja de molestar con que Ohno-san y yo somos novios –lo reprendió enojado lo que causo una risa estruendosa por parte de Aiba y Sho–.

Ohno quien escuchaba la conversación de lejos sonrió ladinamente al ver como Ninomiya golpeaba a Jun.  
Era bien sabido en Johnnys todo sobre la gran amistad que había entre Nino y él, incluso había escuchado a las fans referirse de su amistad como Ohmiya, al principio se sintió algo ofendido de que las fans pensaran que ellos eran pareja pero poco a poco se volvió algo común, ellos mismos luego de un tiempo hacían fanservice sólo por petición de las fans.

—¿Nos podrías decir en dónde rayos se encontraban tú y tu enano cuerpo?.  
Llevamos más de treinta minutos esperándote –lo regaño Sakurai mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones–

—Estaba en la lectura del guión de mi nueva película, ya saben, la que haré junto a Kimura-san. –se sentó al lado de Sakurai tranquilamente– Claro, y luego me detuve por un helado de chocolate. –se encogió de hombros con simpleza ante la mirada incrédula que sus compañero le dieron después de su confesión– ¿Qué?, no se enojen, tenía antojo de chocolate es todo.

—¿Nos hiciste esperar simplemente por un helado? –habló Matsumoto sin poder creerlo– ¡Eres un enano bastardo!, te tardas y para colmo no nos traes ni un solo helado.

—Ya no discutan con Nino. –Volteó a ver al mencionado con una sonrisa genuina que decía por sí sola el orgullo sincero que Aiba tenía por él– Es genial que trabajes con Kimura Takuya, se que harás un estupendo trabajo así como siempre lo haces.  
Ignora a los tontos que solamente quieren arruinar tu día. –daba ánimos, pero luego regalo una mirada neutral asustando un poco al contrario– A pesar de eso, para la próxima me vas a traer uno de fresa, o dejaré que Matsumoto te asesine ¿Me has oído bien?.

—Sí yo... Ai... –comenzó a tartamudear sorprendiendo a los otros– Aiba-san –y se inclinó en una reverencia respetuosa– ¡Lo traeré en seguida!. Solamente me tomará unos minutos –corrió tanto como pudo fuera del lugar en busca de lo que Aiba quería–

—¡No aguarda!. –pero era tarde, ya estaba a metros de distancia de los chicos– !Aiba eres un estúpido!, ya casi terminan de grabar, seguimos nosotros ¿Y tú lo mandas por uno de fresa? –se rasco la nuca desesperado casi en llanto porque nadie le hacia caso–

—Jun yo no...

—¡Callate!, y será mejor que reses por que no se tarde. –señaló enojado con su dedo al pobre de Aiba–

—De mi boca no salió un "Ve por el helado ya" ¿Cierto?, no me culpes.

—Será mejor que dejen de hacerse los payasos, vamos nosotros. ¿Y Nino? –se sorprendió y exaltó, la mánager de los chicos esperaba verlos a todos juntos–


	4. La cita

—Te lo dije, todo es culpa tuya. –miró molesto después de el alboroto de hace unos momentos–

—¡No fui yo, ya te lo repetí muchas veces maldición Jun!, es por culpa de Ninomiya que nuestra mánager nos regañara.  
Yo no mande a ese enano a que se fuera a perder el tiempo quién sabe dónde poniendo de pretexto el helado –alzaba las manos desesperado casi jalando su rojizo cabello por la tensión–

Voltearon en dirección a la puerta pues la vieron abrirse entrando alguien de modo un tan cómodo que casi les dio ganas al resto de Arashi de ir contra él a golpearlo; Nino por fin llegaba.

—¡Gracias! Al menos no te tardaste como antes. ¡Por fin llegaste tonto! –Aiba caminó a la puerta con un aura agresiva pues casi lo culpan de todo a causa de la irresponsabilidad que tenía Ninomiya para con el grupo. Jaló bruscamente su camisa y lo llevó contra la pared azotándolo un poco fuerte– Es nuestro turno de entrar al estudio de grabación ¡No te escapes nuevamente bola enana!

—¡Oye! –un Ohno preocupado fue a ayudarlo quitando las manos de Aiba puestas en su pecho– ¡Es mio alejate!

—¿Cómo? –todos reaccionaron sorprendidos, era la declaración más icónica que nunca hubiesen escuchado, ya tenían algo para decir en el siguiente programa o concierto al que asistieran algo que sin duda mataría a las fans de ternura, el Ohmiya dando de qué hablar como siempre–

—Na... ¡Nada!. Vamos ya a grabar –tomó de la mano a Nino y entro al lugar–

Aiba seguía en shock pero entonces supo que tenía que ir rápido, no había más tiempo que perder.

—Jajaja sí que se aman –los miró emocionado.  
Pensaba en la canción, sobre su nombre Doors Yuuki no Kiseki, y que en lo personal opinaba que letra era muy buena cuando la leyó por primera vez, esperaba que hicieran un trabajo estupendo–.

Estuvieron en el estudio un par de horas hasta que su mánager les dio media hora de descanso.  
Aiba se sentó tomando una de las botellas de agua que los empleados amablemente les habían traído ya que su garganta estaba un poco seca.  
Volteó la mirada en la dirección derecha, Ohno se encontraba dibujando un rincón y todos estaban al tanto de que cuando su líder dibujaba odiaba que lo molestaran decidió así alejarse un poco; A unos pasos Sakurai leía, de seguro alguno de esos libros históricos que tanto solían gustarle; Mientras que Jun y Nino estaban bromeando entre ellos.

Salió un rato a pasear viendo su teléfono un poco cansado.

—¿Podré hacerlo? –pasé mi pulgar sobre la pantalla brillante.  
Había decidido tomar mi teléfono para contestar algunos mensajes, fue entonces que pensé en buscar el contacto de Jessica pero ¡Diablos! ¿por qué tengo que ser tan tímido y no puedo comportarme como Jun o Nino que son capaces de hablar con cualquier persona?. Después de pensarlo por un buen rato decidí hablarle– ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?... –guardé rápido el aparato muy nervioso– aunque lo haré después de que terminen de grabar su canción, haha pero sí lo voy a hacer –aún en tono nervioso aseguró–

Luego de la llamada de Ryeowook Jessica se encontraba en el balcón pensando en que no le daría el gusto a ese desgraciado desconsiderado, ella es Jessica Jung una de las integrantes más populares del grupo de la nación. Podía mostrarle a Wookie lo que se había perdido al cambiarla por otra., Ya había llorado suficiente por él.  
Se encontraba mirando al horizonte cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltear era una Taeyeon que le sonreía cálidamente, se sentó a un lado de ella por unos minutos y entre ambas se formo un silencio pero no uno incómodo, todo lo contrario era un silencio agradable y confortante.

—Ryeowook me hablo hace unos cuantos minutos... –le contó mirando muy triste hacia el frente– Según él las cosas no son como yo las pienso. Resulto ser un bastardo mentiroso, aunque le deje muy en claro que no quiero saber nada más de su vida y que no me volviera a buscar nunca más –Jessica intentaba retener las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de sus ojos.  
Tae suspiró enojada, por su mente rondaba una pequeña y desagradable pregunta "¿Hasta cuándo ese pequeño idiota dejaría de lastimar a Sica?", era molesto así que tendría que hablar con Leeteuk seriamente, ella amaba mucho al líder de Super Junior pero antes que todo estaban las miembros de SNSD, al ser la líder le había prometido a cada uno de los padres de las chicas que las cuidaría y no pensaba fallarles.  
La más baja envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su princesa dejando que se desahogara, de a ratos intentaba animarla–.

—Sica, sé que lo que estás pasando es muy duro. Ahora mismo sientes que nada tiene sentido pero eso no es verdad.  
Tu ex no es el único hombre en el planeta y yo estoy segura de que hay un chico esperando por ti, uno que jamás te lastimaría; Pero si continuas en este estado no lo vas a encontrar. –Jessica sollozaba en los brazos de la líder sabiendo que tenía razón ¿Pero cómo decirle a su corazón que dejará de amar a Ryeowook?, ¿Cómo sacar a ese tonto de sus pensamientos?. Le había entregado su corazón, sus sentimientos, pero sobre todo su inocencia. La verdad es que siempre pensó que se casarían pero el no quiso hacer público su noviazgo, y ahora mismo solamente se cuestionaba y llegaba a la conclusión de que fue tan tonta al siempre considerar a ese desagradecido por sobre ella misma.–

—Me siento lastimada Tae Tae, No quería hacer publico lo nuestro ¿Y por qué con ella sí. Acaso yo nunca fu nada suficiente para él? –le preguntó la chica entre un llanto con desanimo.  
La líder se tensó ante la pregunta de su Sica, se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener el enojo–.

—Escucha bien Jessica, no pienso permitir que te menosprecies de esa manera pues tú eres una gran mujer, una chica muy especial, eres linda y graciosa, tienes una voz magnifica, pero más que lo demás eres leal. Luna no es mejor así que deja de sentirte menos que ella –las palabras de Taeyeon eran duras pero Jess comprendía que las decía por algo, que quería ayudarla y eso hacia que fueran cálidas de algún modo.–

Luego de esa pequeña platica Tae dejó sola a sica que se encontraba más calmada. En el cuarto Jessica pensaba en que si Ryeowook prefería a su nueva novia pues que se quedará con ella, le demostraría que no estaría llorando por él la vida entera.

Fuera Tae al entrar a la sala se encontró con Tiffany quien al verla se puso de pie tomándola de la mano para que ambas se sentaran en el sofá.

—¿Lograste que entrara en razón o al menos que dejará de llorar por ese desgraciado? –preguntó la americana algo angustiada por esta situación– Odio ver a Sica en ese estado no quiero que se enferme. –la contraria asintió levemente tomando asiento a un lado de la castaña mientras suspiraba con los brazos cruzados–.

—No fue fácil pero estoy segura que estará bien, Sica es una chica fuerte pero sobre todo orgullosa ya verás que esto no la va a destruir tenemos que darle un poco de tiempo es todo pero por si acaso... –tomó el teléfono que estaba en una mesita de lado derecho para marcarle a Leeteuk era claro que le pediría que le pasará a ese pequeño granuja, debía hacerle entender que se mantuviera alejado de Jessica si no quería tener serios problemas con todas ellas porque no permitirían que siguiera lastimando a su Ice Princess, Tiffany la miro sin entender lo que haría. Luego de unos cuantos segundos le contentaron en la otra línea.  
Los integrantes de Super junior tendrían el día libre ya que pronto tendrían su comeback.–

—¿Bueno, qué pasa linda? –preguntó el líder con el teléfono en la oreja.–

—Patito quiero pedirte un favor ¿Puedes pasarme a ryeowook?, quiero hablar con él por un momento –la voz de su novia se escuchaba seria como si estuviera enojada luego de unos segundos le paso al chico–

Ryeowook se encontraba en su recamara acostado en su gran cama hablando con Luna quien estaba fuera de Seul por trabajo pero regresaría en unas horas y posiblemente se verían, pero ahora estaba siendo interrumpido y tomó extrañado el teléfono que su líder le había pasado.

—¿Hola, quién es? –dijo y al notar que se trataba de Taeyeon fue aún mayor su sorpresa, que ella quisiera hablar con él aunque no eran tan cercanos.–

—¡Oye bien pequeño bastardo! Será mejor que te mantengas alejado de Jessica le has roto el corazón, por tu jodida culpa está sufriendo. No te lo diré dos veces, no te acerques a ella porque ninguna de nosotras vamos a permitir que sigas hiriendo a nuestra Sica –no le dio tiempo de contentar ya que había colgado dejando a Ryeowook con la palabra en la boca.  
Tiff le sonrió a su líder, era muy bueno que pusiera a ese tipo en su lugar. Ninguna permitiría que Sica siguiera sufriendo por un hombre que no supo valorarla–.

—¿Taeyeon...? –notó que no hablaban más en la otra línea.  
Separó el celular de su lado derecho muy enojado, Jessica lo había dejado como el malo de la historia ¿Es qué acaso no se daba cuenta que lo de ellos no daba para más y que el había encontrado todo lo que buscaba en Luna?, una chica que no tenía miedo a experimentar., Sica era muy ardiente pero siempre debían tener sexo cuando ella quisiera no cuando él tuviera ganas... Esa maldita mentalidad norteamericana de no dejarse someter por ningún chico.  
Leeteuk se acercó al eternal maknae quien se mantenía en silencio–.

—¿Qué paso Wookie?, ¿Qué es lo que quería decirte mi Tae Tae? –le preguntó con preocupación.  
Ryewook tiró el teléfono al sofá sumamente molesto e indignado– ¿Qué va a ser? Llamar para amenazarme sólo porque Jessica me dejo como el malo de la relación dejando de lado que parte de que lo nuestro no funcionara es culpa suya. Las cosas debían ser cuando ella quisiera muchas veces le dije que debíamos experimentar nuevas cosas pero no la princesa no quería a hora me deja como un mal chico.

Siwon quien iba llegando miró de mala manera a su compañero, Yoona le había dicho lo mal que Jessica lo estaba pasando por culpa de su amigo.

—Vamos Wookie no seas sínico le pusiste el cuerno con Luna, la terminaste en una llamada de pocos segundos y Yoona me contó lo mal que ella lo esta pasando. Deberías ser un poco mas considerado.

Leeteuk ahora entendía el enojo de su novia y el de Donghae quien en la mañana casi había golpeado a Wook de no ser por Kyuhyun y Yesung.

—¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer tal cosa. Es que a caso no amabas a Jessica? ¿Cómo pudiste engañarla con Luna?.

—A ver, no sé por qué hacen tanto escándalo. Jessica no es mi dueña, las cosas simplemente ya no funcionaban y tengo derecho a buscar mi felicidad con otra chica que no sea ella –contestó con simpleza arrogante ante la mirada de enojo de sus compañeros.– Ahora bien, Taeyeon no tiene por que meterse no es su problema y en cuanto a Donghae todos sabemos que a él siempre le ha gustado Sica, el camino está libre y podrá follarsela si quiere no me importa.

Ambos chicos frente a Wook estaba muy decepcionados, ¿Por qué hablaba así de la mujer con la que estuvo por dos años?; Leeteuk tuvo que sujetar a Siwon del brazo para que no golpeara a su compañero.

—¡Eres un asco Ryeowook!, me da vergüenza la manera en que te expresas de ella jamás lo pensé de ti me das tanta lástima –escupió sobre el zapato de Wook con tanto odio– Cuando te des cuenta lo que dejaste ir creeme ya será muy tarde. Ojalá te arrepientas –salió furiosos del departamento y Leeteuk le siguió el paso dejando solo al maknae molesto. Siwon estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, Jessica era muy cercana a su novia sabía que si a Yoona le daban a elegir entre él y alguna de sus compañeras no dudaría en elegirlas a ellas de un modo u otro y no estaba depuesto perder a su amada novia sólo por las estupideces de su tonto compañero–

En Japón Arashi terminaba de grabar la canción y habían quedado contentos con el resultado, eran poco mas de las ocho de la noche. Aiba se separó un poco del resto quienes esperaban a que su mánager fuera por ellos. Aún dudaba en marcarle o no a Jessica ¿Y si le había dado un número falso?, luego de unos minutos por fin se ánimo a hacerlo.  
Marcó pero esos pocos segundos se le hacían eternos y estaba nervioso, a los pocos segundos de estar sonando escucho una voz pero no era la de ella.

—Buenas noches, ¿Disculpe este es el teléfono de Jessica? –preguntó, tal vez sí le había dado otro número que vergüenza–

—Depende que Jessica buscas, ¿Acaso eres uno de esos locos fans que consiguen nuestro número de quién sabe dónde? –le cuestionó Sooyoung aún mirando la televisión, aunque su voz le resultaba familiar a decir verdad–

—No, yo no soy un fan. Mi nombre es Aiba masaki del grupo Arashi –respondió, lo menos que quería es que le colgarán el teléfono de mala manera.– Cierto ¿Me podría decir con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?.

—Jajaja ahora entiendo –su risa estruendosa se escucho por todo el departamento–

—¿A qué se refieres? –dijo extrañado–

—Ignora eso. Habla Sooyoung, dame unos minutos para levantar a Jessica nuestra pobre chica ha estado indispuesta –Soo se quitó el teléfono del odio– ¡Jessica te habla tu futuro novio! –gritó sonrojando al chico quien había escuchado lo que dijo. Jessica le dio unos cuantos almohadazos quitándole el teléfono para ir a contestar a su dormitorio–

—Hola Jessica ¿Cómo estas?. Lamento molestar a esta hora. Me han dicho que estabas indispuesta ¿Es que acaso estás enferma? –Preguntó con cierta preocupación– Si gustas puedo dejarte descansar, no quiero ser inoportuno.

—Estoy bien. No esperaba que me hablarás realmemte –le respondió con una vos un poco apagada lo que no paso por alto el chico intentando cambiar el tema de la platica–.

—¿Segura que estás bien? te escucho extraña como si hubieras estado llorando el día entero –habló un tanto preocupado, esa no era la Jessica con la que había hablado ayer– ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—No te preocupes solo es un pequeño resfriado –mintiendo pues no quería hablar del tema y menos con Aiba pensaría que estaba loca– ¿Me hablas para algo en especial?

—Bueno al principio pensé en mandarte un mensaje pero pensándolo bien no sería muy cortes de mi parte así que mejor decidí hablarte, además quería escuchar tu voz –se puso nervioso al confesarle. Con aquellas palabras no sabía cómo reaccionaría ¿Qué tal si la asustaba?–

—Eso es muy lindo de tu parte Aiba y debo confesar que también quería hablar más tiempo contigo pero mis compañeras me esperaban en la camioneta –al escuchar aquellas tímidas palabras el chico sintió su corazón latir deprisa–.

Estuvieron platicando por un largo rato, por unos minutos Jessica se había olvidado de su tristeza; Masaki era un joven agradable y divertido aunque un poco tímido, él le había dicho que sus padres eran los dueños de un restaurante muy famoso en Tokio y solía ir a ayudarlos cuando no tenía trabajo pero su agencia se enojaba con el cuándo lo hacía aunque a él eso le daba lo mismo.

—Jessica tú quisieras...bueno si no tienes nada mejor que hacer –el chico intentaba no tartamudear pero le era completamente imposible habían comenzado incluso a quedarse rojo y sudar–

—¿Dime qué pasa? –tenía una idea de lo que el joven quería decirle pero quería escucharlo de sus labios.  
Aiba se sentía como un idiota las palabras no salían de la boca, quería invitarla a salir pero le era imposible articular alguna palabra coherente hasta que sintió que alguien le quito el teléfono–

—Aiba quiere invitarte a una cita solo que el muy tonto no es capaz de hablar sin tartamudear –se quedó con la boca abierta, Jun había hecho lo que él no pudo.–

—Yo... No estoy segura de qué decir... No sé si recuerdas lo que les conté sobre lo de mi ex, hace no muy poco terminamos entonces...

—¡Oh vamos! Sica, va a ser divertido. Es más para que sea menos bochornoso de parte de ambos, yo seré su chaperón ¿No te parece bien? –Preguntaba algo eufórico, tenía tantas ganas de que su pequeño Aiba saliera con alguien ya–

—Si lo pones así puede que... –comenzó a reír nerviosa, aún no estaba completamente segura–

—¡Hola chicos! –se acercó con la intención de abrazar a Aiba pero este retrocedió escondiéndose detrás de Jun un poco asustado–

—¿Qué haces aquí? –levantó la vos y esto es algo que escuchó claramente Sica–

—¿Todo está bien? –dijo angustiada y Jun pronto intentó arreglar las cosas pues no quería que Sica cancelase la cita–

—Si hehehe, este... Permiteme un momento Jessica –tapó el celular pensando que así Jessica no escucharía pero no, la única realidad es que no se cercioró de tapar bien la bocina del aparato y ella aún oía–

—¿Quién Jessica?

—¡No te incumbe Asami! ¿Qué haces aquí si no tienes por qué? –alejó a la chica frente a ellos para que no estuviera cerca de su querido compañero– ¡No tienes derecho a venir a molestar al pequeño Aiba!

—No seas un exagerado, ¿Quién es Jessica entonces y por qué dijiste algo sobre que mi Aiba quiere una cita?

—¡No soy tú Aiba! Entiende que lo nuestro acabo ya Asami, si hubieses valorado lo que te di no sería así, pero igual me di cuenta que todo este tiempo no te ame, fue una simple obsesión mala de mi parte... De todos modos hubiésemos terminado aún si no me hubieras engañado con el pobre de Yamapi... –Estaba a punto de llorar–

—¡Oh no no no! Aiba... No llores –miró de mala gana a la chica– ¿Ya ves lo que provocas?. Por favor vete ya, y no te vuelvas a meter en su vida te lo advierto.

—De acuerdo –subió los hombros desinteresada y juguetona– Si te enojas puedes arrugarte Jun-kun, no hagas más coraje tonto. Me iré, adiós Aiba lindo –se acercó y dio un beso en la mejilla de este, él se asusto nuevamente– nos vemos –le guiño un ojo y mando un beso en el aire–

—Hola Jessica, soy yo nuevamente, Aiba... ¿En qué estábamos?...

—Pues... –estaba algo atónita, escuchó una discusión entre los chicos y la que parecía ser la ex de Aiba o al menos eso es lo que suponía Sica–

—Lamento si escuchaste algo de eso es sólo que...

—No importa –dio una sonrisa y se calmó–

—Te iba a comentar ¿Qué tal si yo y mi novia los acompañamos?, sería una cita doble. Eso será menos incómodo.

—¿Tienes novia?, no creí que fuera así no pareces alguien con pareja. –comenzó a reír intentando retomar la plática y olvidar lo sucedido antes–

—Jaja muy graciosa, pues te sorprendería saber los detalles de mi noviazgo, si deseas saber todo entonces acepta la cita.

—Bien, entonces será una cita. Aunque hubiese querido que él me lo pidiera personalmente –dijo un poco divertida con la situación–

—Si esperamos a que deje de balbucear como un bobo nos quedaríamos esperando toda la noche y casi tenemos que irnos a casa. ¿Te parece bien mañana a las once treinta de la mañana en la torre de Tokio?

—Me parece perfecto, dile a Aiba que lo veré mañana. Bueno los dejo. –la chica colgó el teléfono mientras Masaki mantenía los ojos muy abiertos–

—¿Eso no lo podías hacer?, y cierra la boca se te meterá una mosca, ¿Ves que no es complicado bobo? –se burló el menor entregándole su celular. Al recuperar un poco la compostura siguió al chico fuera del estudio de grabación tomándolo del brazo.–

—Matsujun por favor ayudame en esta cita por favor –se tiró al suelo para implorar– ves lo que paso hace unos momentos, tengo miedo no podre hablarle.

—No tienes remedio –dio una sonrisa de lado algo arrogante– voy a ayudarte, ya antes quedé con tu chicaen que Mao y yo los acompañaremos ¿No escuchaste sordo?. Le diré a mi novia que salgamos en una cita doble tonto –suspiró negando con la cabeza–

Una vez que terminada la llamada con Aiba ella se quedo mirando su teléfono, Jessica se preguntaba por qué cuando hablo con Masaki se puso nerviosa, a pesar de los rumores maliciosos de los antifans no tenía mucha experiencia sobre chicos el único novio formal que había tenido era Ryeowook y duro con él por mucho tiempo.  
Se levanto de la cama para tomar su ordenador y poder buscar todo relacionado sobre Aiba y en general sobre Arashi, comenzó a escuchar sus canciones estaba sorprendida pues era realmente buena, conteniendo mensajes hermosos, sobre todo una llamada Sakura sake que hablaba de no mirar atrás porque había un mañana entonces, la reconfortó por la situación en la que se encontraba, el punto era siempre mirar adelante. Estaba concentrada escuchando la música que no notó en qué momento Yuri entró a su dormitorio.

—¿Sica que estas escuchando? –se sentó a un lado en la cama quitando uno de sus audífonos– ¿Con que, estás escuchando a Arashi? –preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa–

—No malinterpretes las cosas Yul solo tengo algo de curiosidad –contestó sin dejar de ver la pantalla–

—Voy a suponer que su música es muy genial.  
Por cierto Tae quiere que vayas a cenar hace un momento llegó el ramen que pidió. Dios tengo mucha hambre –la morena se levantó de la cama seguida por la rubia quien cerro su pc y ambas entraron en la sala donde las chicas las esperaban con la comida.–

Y algo que le gustaba a Sica tanto de Japón era su ramen, siendo muy distinto al de Corea. Se sentó en el piso para comenzar a comer ya estaba hambrienta, volteó a ver a Sooyoung y a Yoona, en definitiva esas dos no tenían remedio, devoraban la comida como si no hubiera un mañana.

—¿Adivinen quién le habló a nuestra princesa Sica? –preguntó Soo a las demás, ellas dejaron de comer prestándole atención, no ¿Qué tontería diría ahora?, ya estaba preocupada–

—Nuestro futuro cuñado el joven Aiba Masaki. –habló llevándose un bocado a la boca– ¡Lo traes loco sica!

—Oye no... –Seohyun puso su mano sobre mi hombro–

—Me da gusto que salgas con otros chicos para distraerte, tienes nuestro apoyo el joven Aiba se nota que es un buen chico.

—¡Oh tú no pierdes el tiempo terminas con uno y ya tienes a otro! –comentó divertida Sunny– pero recuerda que nosotras le daremos el visto bueno así que espero nos lo presentes formalmente.

—Bunny... Seo... –dije en todo de reclamo desesperado– Aiba es sólo un buen amigo no estoy interesada en una relación, la ruptura con Ryeowook aún me duele no quiero precipitarme de nuevo aunque... Antes de que se enteren por la chismosa de Sooyoung, mañana saldré con él a un encuentro –comenté mirando de reojo a la mencionada–

—Vaya eso no me lo esperaba, ¿Dime cómo paso exactamente Sica? –preguntó Tae Tae con interés mientras comía–

—Él no me lo pidió, fue Jun... El pobre de Aiba empezó a tartamudear tanto –sonreí al recordar la reacción del chico que intentó con desespero inútil el invitarme a salir–.

Continuamos nuestra cena con tranquilidad bromeando y riendo de vez en cuando con las bromas tontas de Sooyoung o con el aegyo desesperante de Yoona.

Aiba Masaki en cambio buscaba en su closet la ropa que se pondría para la cita con Jessica, quería lucir bien para ella pues había leído que Sica amaba la moda y no quería usar algo que se le viera mal. Aunque jamás fue de esos chicos a los que le gustaran estar a la moda como Jun, pero en esta ocasión era diferente quería darle una buena impresión a la chica.

—Aiba tonto dejarme dormir de una buena vez mañana tengo que madrugar...

—Nino le tiró un almohada para que apagara la luz.

—Solamente unos minutos más Nino-san estoy buscando la ropa que llevaré mañana a mi cita –comentó el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios–.

—¿Pero tienes que hacerlo justo a las tres de la mañana?, sabes que madrugó porque grabare un programa ¡Agh! –el chico se cubría la cabeza– hagamos un trato, si apagas la luz y me dejas dormir te prometo que mañana te voy a prestar algo de mi ropa ¿Te parece? –Aiba asintió apagando la luz y acotándose en su cama, no podía sacarse a la rubia de la cabeza, con un último recuerdo cerró los ojos para dormir mañana sería un gran día–.

Hace unos minuto Jun había terminado de arreglarse pues prometió a Aiba que lo acompañaría a su cita con Jessica Jung, para no hacer mal tercio le había pedido a su novia Mao que los acompañara. Se encontraba afuera del dormitorio que Aiba y Nino compartían a pesar que todos tenían un departamento aparte, les gustaba vivir juntos.

—¡Diablos Aiba date prisa tardas más que una mujer joder! –golpeé la puerta desesperado– sabes que no me gusta ser impuntual.

Esperé unos minutos más pero me encontraba desesperado, a punto de golpear la puerta por segunda vez cuando Nino la abrió dejando ver a nuestro Aiba sonrojado por la manera en Kazu lo había arreglado.

—¡Tan ta tan! ¿Qué te parece Jun-kun, no crees que soy increíble?, hasta alguien como Aiba que tiene poco sentido de la moda con un poco de ayuda de el gran Nino puede verse mejor –comentó mirando al chico quien mantenía su mirada en el piso–

—¿Nino estás seguro que esta ropa le va a gustar a Jessica? ¿No crees que es muy llamativa y pretenciosa?, Este no es mi estilo –preguntó algo incómodo–

—La ropa te queda bien, no tanto como a mí pero te ves muy pasable. –sonrió con suficiencia y daba vueltas a Aiba para poder apreciar mejor su obra de arte–

—¡Será mejor irnos o no llegaremos! No es educado hacer esperar a una chica de ese modo –hablé tomando su mano para salir. Nos pusimos lentes y cubre bocas para no ser reconocidos–.

Una chica castaña pasaba cerca del lugar cuando vio a la rubia en su cuarto con la puerta abierta.

—¿Qué haces aquí todavía Sica, no se supone que tenía una cita? –la miró un poco sorprendida– ¿No me digas que piensas dejar plantado a ese chido?

—Nada de eso Tiffany, simplemente sucede que no encuentro ropa adecuada, además de las citas con Ryewook nunca tuve alguna con alguien más.

—Bien primero no mencionemos a ese bobo nuevamente, en segunda si gustas puedo ayudarte a escoger algo lindo.

—¿Lo harías Fanny?

—Vamos ¿Qué es lo que tenías pensado?.

—Pues algo como esto –mostró un atuendo café que hizo que Tiffany pusiera un rostro de desagrado–

—Nada de eso, ¿Quieres parecer una abuela?, ¿Qué pasó con la Jessica experta en moda?

—Pero esto es distinto, me arregló de un modo glamuroso por que lo hago por mi, en estos momentos iré a una cita lo que me hace sentirme nerviosa y no sé cuál es la manera adecuada de vestirme.

—Bueno Sica, ven consigamos ropa bonita pero que no sea tan llamativa –la jaló del brazo hasta la habitación que compartía con Tae y Hyo por el momento–

Eran las once de la mañana y Jessica se encontraba a un lado de la torre de Tokio. Tenía puesto lentes de sol y un cubre bocas al igual que Alba y Jun justo para lo mismo, no llamar la atención además tenía diez minutos de haber llegado, se encontraba esperando a su cita; A pesar de ser una amante de la moda optó por vestir algo sencillo, una blusa de flores, una falda blanca y las zapatillas de Sooyoung no queriendo ser descubierta.  
Observó una vez más su teléfono para ver la hora, cuando a lo lejos vio a los que parecían ser Jun y Aiba corriendo a su encuentro, se le quedo viendo a Masaki no cabía duda que era guapo le sonrió un poco haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar Jess lo que pasa es que no encontraba la ropa adecuada así que Nino me hizo el favor de prestarme su ropa. –le dijo tomando su mano para besarla– Te ves muy bella con esa vestido, pero eso no quiere decir que no te veas hermosa de otras manera –el chico no sabía que más decir para no seguir metiendo la pata. Jun se acercó y le susurró al oído–

—¿Quieres calmarte un poco hombre?... estás haciendo el ridículo...

—Gracias entiendo lo que quieres decir Aiba-kun debes relajarte un poco y no te preocupes yo también acabo de llegar te queda bien esa ropa –intentó calmarlo levemente sonrojada– ¿Qué tienes planeado?

—Bueno Matsujun me sugirió llevarte al restaurante de mis padres para comer algo en el –comentó con timidez manteniendo la mirada abajo–

—¿Jun nos acompañara en la cita cierto?, bien me parece bueno –dijo con curiosidad volteando a ver al susodicho–

—No fue mi idea fue la de Masaki, el muy bobo es demasiado tímido para salir solo contigo. Pero no te preocupes, cuando se vayan a besar prometo que no los voy a ver de verdad –comentó burlándose provocando el sonrojo de ambos–

Dios, me preguntó si fue buena idea invitar a Jun a la cita no hace más que avergonzarme.  
Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando llegó Inoue-san me preguntó cómo ellos dos han durado tanto siendo muy diferentes, a pesar de los constantes rumores de infidelidad de mi pequeño hermano Jun todos sabemos que son inventos de las revistas para vender, el estaba muy enamorado de Mao incluso se había enfrentado a nuestra agencia para defender su relación.

—Disculpen la demora se retrasó un poco la filmación de la película no pude llegar antes entonces de verdad perdonen –se disculpó Mao mirando a su novio un poco coqueta y divertida– Hace mucho tiempo que no salimos a una cita doble.

—¿Cómo?, ya olvidaste hace poco salimos en una cita doble –comentó Jun con una sonrisa amaba hacer enojar a su chica–,

—¿Cita doble? –pasó su dedo cerca de los labios traviesamente ya tenía en mente algo– Si lo ves de esa manera pues... Puede ser que salir contigo y con Toma, supongo que a eso te refieres –Mao contraatacó, casualmente sabía como poner celoso a Matsumoto–


	5. El Gran escándalo

Aiba suspiró negando con la cabeza sabía que ese par estaba a punto de comenzar a discutir, Jun era un novio celoso y no le gustaba cuando su chica se pusiera a bromear de esa manera; Recordó una vez en un programa donde ellos eran los presentadores, Sho comenzó a bromear sobre que Inoue-San era su chica ideal entonces Jun se molesto tanto que le retiro el saludo a Sakurai hasta que este se disculpo y le dijo que todo era un juego.

—Mao-chan te presento a la señorita Jessica Jung, estuvo de invitada en el programa Vs Arashi –presentó Masaki interrumpiendo la discusión que la pareja estaba por iniciar–

—¡Wow!. La famosa Jessica Jung de Girls' Generation, es un gusto conocerte.  
Me gustan las canciones de tu grupo, sobre todo Gee –Dejó de prestarle atención al celoso de Jun, e hizo una leve reverencia ante la rubia–

—El gusto es mío Inoue, Sooyoung una de mis compañeras de grupo es tu fan desde Hana Yori Dango –le comentó mientras imitaba la acción de la mayor–

—Por favor dime Mao, si eres una nueva amiga de Jun y Aiba seremos muy cercanas también.  
Oye Masaki-chan es un buen chico además de muy guapo ¿no crees? –habló mientras le sonreía haciendo que Aiba se sonrojara y Jun se pusiera celoso pues este último no había captado las intenciones de su novia, las cuales eran simplemente hacer que Jessica y Aiba se pusieran algo tímidos–

Luego de la presentación ambas parejas caminaban; El día era agradable, justo con el sol en su máximo punto dando una agradable calidez que hacia todo más ameno.  
Jun y Mao caminaban adelante de ambos en su propio mundo hablando del trabajo y alguno que otro temas simples, de momentos se reían entre ellos. Jun miro de reojo a Aiba, era un caso perdido porque ni siquiera era capaz de tomarle la mano a Jessica.

—¿O es muy pronto para eso? –dijo el gran actor pero el esperaba que sólo estuviese pensando en ello–

—¿Cómo dices? –Mao lo miró con intriga–

—No nada, es sólo... Bueno no importa.

Mao luego de un rato fijo la vista a las dos personas que tenía en frente, le recordaba a ella y a Matsumoto cuando comenzaron en citas juntos., En la primera Jun no podía ni verle a la cara de la pena que tenía, incluso por esa poca confianza en si mismo cuando regresaba a la banca con los jugos de ambos él terminó tirando todo en la falda de ella.

—Con que Aiba-kun está muy interesado en Jessica, eso me da gusto.  
Al fin se decidió a salir con alguien más y se ve que esa chica es por demás agradable –comentó mirando atenta a su novio mientras caminaban tomados de la mano–

—Sí, a Masaki le gusta pero el muy bobo es tan tímido que no puede mantener la cita adecuadamente. Continuando de esa forma Jessica no le hará caso. –en su mente sólo podía ser pensada una cosa y esto era que "Habría sido mejor haber salido con Mao solamente, fue una pérdida de tiempo el despertar algo temprano". Su novia no quitaba la vista de ambos jóvenes sutilmente para luego acercarse a Jun y susurrarle una cosa al oído–

—Tengo una idea pero necesito que tú y Aiba-kun vayan por unos helados así me podrás dejar a solas con Jessica y entonces el plan iniciaría ¿Si Jun?. –paso su dedo por el brazo de este tan tierna que lo convenció al instante– Por cierto hace un rato... Me tope con Asami –Eso último lo dijo enojada. Antes ellas solían ser amiga pero después de enterarse por Jun lo que le hizo a Aiba decidió romper contacto con esa mala persona.  
Al escuchar lo que Mao mencionó Jun fruncio el ceño ¿A caso Asami los siguió hasta ese lugar?, ¿Por no dejaba tranquilo a su compañero?., Ignoró ese hecho y siguió caminando para seguir la idea de Mao–.

Algo que indignaba a Jun era que tiempo atrás esa chica le dijo al pequeño Aiba que prefería estar con Yamapi porque él contaba con más popularidad, algo como que no estaría con un idol que se encontraba dentro de un grupo que pronto se estaría separando; Pero Asami no esperaba que tras la participación de Jun en aquel drama la popularidad de Arashi subiría hasta los cielos y cuando se percató al fin de eso, además sumado a la situación el que Yamapi la terminará sólo la hizo más añicos... Desde entonces intenta regresar con Aiba, pero gracias a dios no es tan tonto y la manda al diablo.

—¿Qué quiere esa mujer, es que no se cansa de estar acosando a Masaki? ¿Qué pretende? –habló con desagrado cruzando su brazos tan furioso–

—Pues me preguntó sobre Jessica y la relación qué tenía con "su Aiba" –contestó llena de molestia, y tristeza por el amigo de su novio pues no creía que en algún momento Asami dejará de molestarlo– Es una jodida cínica no entiendo cómo no para.  
Estaban algunos reporteros en el sitio así que tuve que sonreír y saludar a esa tipa ¡Pero dios, tú sabes lo mucho que me desagrada esa mujer!

—No permitiré que le vuelva a joder la vida a Aiba, si no se mantiene alejada te juró que me las pagará. –apretó los puños tan irritado, las uñas se marcaban en la piel de las palmas de sus manos–

Unos minutos más tarde tanto Matsumoto como Aiba fueron a comprar dejando las dos chicas solas sentadas en una banca del parque. Al llegar por fin, Jun y Mao fueron a caminar cerca del lago que estaba en medio del parque dejando a ambos solos. Jessica estaba demasiado deprimida que incluso cuando se quedó hablando con Mao no tuvo muchas ganas de seguirle la charla a la japonesa.

—Oye Jessica, no te ves bien –la tomó de la mano para que ambos se sentaran cerca del lago–

—¿Mal?.  
Con que no elegí el mejor atuendo ¿O te refieres al peinado –entorno una sonrisa en cuanto notó el gesto de Aiba, se apenó de que Sica confundiera su comentario–

—Jes...

—No te asustes, no me ofendí... Se bien a lo que te refieres.  
Estoy bien Aiba Kun no te preocupes –le contesto regalándole una leve sonrisa–

—Jessica sabes que puedes contar conmigo. ¿Estas así por amor verdad? –se animó a preguntar mirándole a los ojos.  
Ella suspiró, no es fácil hablar de ese tema, mucho menos con Aiba que prácticamente es un desconoció aún si le le daba algo de confianza– Está bien te contaré lo que pasa.  
Mi ex ya tiene nueva novia y él muy bastardo todavía tuvo el cinismo de hablarme para decírmelo. –la chica bajo la mirada al suelo– ¿Debes pensar que soy una tonta, no es así?. –su rostro levemente levantado con unas manos regalándole una suave sonrisa, era Aiba–.

—Jamás pensaría eso de ti Sica , tienes todo el derecho de sentirte mal. Él fue alguien importante en tu vida y el amor no muere fácilmente.

—Puede que sean celos o sólo coraje, duramos tres años y en ese tiempo el no quiso hacer público nuestro noviazgo. Al principio queríamos ver si la relación duraba, pero luego de que estábamos seguros de lo que sentíamos yo quería que todos lo supieran, por que quería darle su lugar... A nuestra hermosa relación. Pero él siempre daba excusas y yo siempre lo esperé.  
Hace un tiempo entró al servicio militar, no nos veíamos y aún así lo ponía por sobre mí., Y nos fuimos distanciando el por cumplir su deber militar y yo por mi agenda, hasta que un día en vacaciones me fue a ver al departamento, en ese tiempo pensaba que todo sería lindo ¿Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa?... empezado a sentir algo por Luna, jn integrante de efecs y sabes, tal vez yo no era suficiente para ese tonto; A mis padres jamás les agradó ¡Me distancie de ellos por el bastardo!... ¿Cómo me pagó el idiota?, ¡Poniéndome los cuernos! –habló intentando retener las lágrimas–

—Si repites eso de nuevo Jessica puede que me disguste, tú eres una chica increíble si él no te valoró no es entonces el indicado para ti. ¿El trabajo era algún pretexto de ese chico?, No tiene nada que ver, sólo mira a Jun y a Mao que a pesar de ella ser una actriz muy ocupada y el también, buscan tiempos para verse, para estar juntos por que se aman. Siempre cuando lo necesitan se tienen el uno al otro.  
Te contaré algo, el día que comenzaron a salir nuestro presidente se molesto mucho e inclusive quería que se terminará pero Matsujun se opuso, dijo que nada ni nadie le haría dejar a Mao; Creo que ese es un verdadero amor el darse apoyo mutuamente. –limpiaba los ojos llorosos de esa linda rubia entristecida– Recuerda Jess el amor verdadero llega cuando menos se lo espera.

—Eres muy amable Aiba, tus palabras como las de mis compañeras poco a poco me hacen entender más muchas cosas y sobre todo que debo afrontar lo sucedido, pero es complicado... Aún queda un largo camino para recorrer. Sé que tengo que dejar atrás lo que viví con Ryeowook aunque sea difícil, es que él fue todo en mi vida gracias. –pasó su mano por el cabello del joven– Gracias...

Por un momento me perdí en la mirada de Jessica, no entiendo cómo fue que su ex pudo dejarla para estar con otra, me estaba empezando a enamorar de ella al parecer o se sentía como eso. El nombre de su ex se me hacía conocido pero no quise darle vueltas a eso, averiguaría quién es pero por ahora disfrutare de nuestra cita.

Habíamos llegado al restaurante de mis padres y como de costumbre estaba llenó de gente, tuvimos que entrar por atrás. Muchas de las mesas parecían estar ocupadas por fans que de vez en cuando solía ir a visitar a mis papás, es agradable convivir con mis fanáticas y aunque no puedo aceptar regalos de ellas me basta con sus cartas.

—"Pero... ¿Daría yo todo por estar con Jessica?, ¿Realmente esto... Es alguna clase de enamoramiento lucharía por su amor?..." –me quede quieto de la nada por un instante corto, cuando volteé Jessica me esperaba con cara preocupada, yo asentí como asegurando que me encontraba bien para que siguiéramos nuestro camino.– ¿Pero, qué cosas piensas Aiba? –susurré muy bajo pero aún así se percibió un poco aunque no fue muy bien escuchado–

—¿Qué dices?

—Es que tengo hambre es todo. Dije "Pero que delicioso huele, ¿Cierto Jessica?"

—De acuerdo. Sí, es un olor exquisito, vamos a sentarnos.

No lejos de allí un hombre tomaba fotos de las dos parejas; Se lo topo casi por casualidad este seria el chisme del año sin duda. dos de los integrantes de Arashi en una cita con famosas mujeres en la primera plana. La tan ya rumoreada novia de Matsumoto ¡Inoue Mao!.. y Jessica del grupo coreano Girls' Generation con Aiba Masaki, en definitiva la revista Friend pagaría mucho por las fotos.

Aiba miro a la chica apenado pues entrarían por la puerta de empleados.

—Lamento que no entremos por la puerta principal Sica pero no quiero exponerte a alguna mala palabra por parte de nuestras fans, por eso tendremos un reservado. –hizo una reverencia pero Jessica le sonrió restándole importancia porque no le parecía algo malo–

—No te preocupes Aiba entiendo, por mí no hay problema –tomó sutilmente el brazo del chico y caminaron por el pasillo que daba a la parte de atrás seguidos por Jun y Mao quienes reían por el sonrojo de los chicos.  
Uno de los guardias de seguridad los estaban esperando para guiarlos al privado que los padres de Masaki habían dispuesto para ellos.–

—Ya estamos aquí –Jun se acercó a Mal y jaló un poco la silla a su lado, ella se sentó y él empujo levemente. Luego de haber terminado el chico se sentó por fin al lado de su novia; A Jessica le pareció tan caballeroso–

—Sí... –Aiba miró atento a lo que su amigo hacía, intento hacer lo mismo pero cuando sacó la silla ya era tarde, Sica se había sentado en la otra silla restante.  
Jun estiró los brazos para acomodarse, miró al pelirrojo y se burlo entre dientes de él, "¿Qué tan bobo tiene que ser?" fue lo que pensó.–

—Tiene mucho tiempo que no venimos a comer con tus padres Aiba-kun deberías invitarme seguido. –Mao le dio un golpe en el brazo a su novio–

—Deberías ser más considerado, el lugar no es de Masaki es de sus padres no seas un tacaño y ven a consumir legalmente.

—Son tan graciosos –Jessica sonrió melancólica, una parte de ella hubiese querido que Ryeowook la amará como Matsumoto amaba a Mao; Ver la forma en que él la trataba le daba algo de envidia porque Jun veía a Inoue como si fuera la única mujer en el planeta.  
De reojo miró a Aiba, debía admitir que el joven era bastante guapo tenía una sonrisa linda... Sacudió su cabeza al ver en que dirección estaban yendo sus pensamientos–

—Entonces mi mánager hizo el reporte a la policía ya que no había llegado a ensayar cuando a Yuri se le ocurrió la idea de ir al departamento haber si no estaba allí, se llevó la sorpresa de que estaba en la tina con mi cepillo de dientes en la mano –contó aquella anécdota un poco apenada. Ya había transcurrido una hora desde su llegada al restaurante.  
Los tres japoneses rieron por lo hilarante de la historia, se podían imaginar a la chica durmiendo en la tina y a sus compañeras preocupadas por ella buscándola por todos lados–

—Cuando estábamos preparando la coreografía de Truth me costaba mucho trabajo aprender los pasos y cantar ya que la canción es bastante rápida entonces anote alguno de los pasos en mi mano, matsumoto-san me miraba en ese momento con enojo y me dijo "Si tienes tiempo de andar anotando quién sabe qué cosas en tu mano por qué no mueves tu trasero y que comienzas a bailar", me cuestionó sobre si no veía el que qué todos querían irse a casa pronto. –imitaba la voz de Jun causando que las chicas rieran y Matsumoto se sonrojara para después intentar defenderse–

—Oye tengo una buena razón para haberle dicho eso al tonto. Es que junto a Sakurai eran los únicos que se equivocaban, ya pasaba de las doce de la noche y queríamos dormir porque al día siguiente teníamos un programa al cual acudir muy temprano pero ellos seguían confundiéndose, incluso Aiba dos pies izquierdos se tropezó con Nino y ambos cayeron al piso, no por nada es el peor bailarín de Arashi. –el acusado estaba rojo por la vergüenza pero ciertamente a su vez se sentía feliz por ver a Jessica reír, eso hacia que todo valiera la pena aún si era avergonzado por Jun, todo por una hermosa sonrisa de la coreana.  
Jessica intentó contener la risa pero le era imposible–

—Debió ser gracioso para ustedes, aunque no creo que él –pasó ligeramente su mano por el brazo del chico de agradable sonrisa y este se quedó estático por los segundos en que el toque de la linda mujer duró– sea tan mal bailarín. He estado viendo algunos vídeos de su grupo, me parece que baila bastante bien, no como nuestra querida joya dance machine Hyoyeon pero igual es genial –esas palabras ocasionaron que el joven tuviera sus mejillas coloradas.  
Jun miro a su novia tomándola de la mano y le beso, le causaba algo inexplicablemente agradable que su amigo estuviese avanzando en esto–

—Por cierto amor, Sica quiere saber cómo es que te enamoraste de mí –los dos sonrieron de lado mirándose atentamente un poco emocionados por contar la linda anécdota–

—Bueno te contaré nuestra historia, pero escucha sin preguntas o interrupciones.  
Como sabes trabajamos juntos en desde aquel dorama que...

—Sí, ya me quedó claro el nombre, no lo repitas de nuevo Jun.

—Shhh, he dicho que escuches y calles Jessica. –se tapó la boca con las dos manos e hizo un gesto de ok– Desde el primer momento ella quedó cautivada por mi incomparable belleza así que me acosaba para que saliéramos hasta que decidí darle una oportunidad. –los demás se miraron y se carcajearon sosteniendo su estómago, ese Jun era bastante fantasioso porque aquella historia estaba bastante alejada de la realidad.

—Amorcito sí que eres bastante mentiroso con los nuevos conocidos –le regalo una risa burlona y el chico dio un gesto extrañado llenó de indignación– que yo recuerde el acoso fue al revés. –la chica volteó a ver a Jessica que no entendía absolutamente nada– Verás a este muchacho lo conocí en un Drama y mi primera impresión fue que era bastante charlatán, se la pasaba haciéndome preguntas tontas durante la filmación y se me acercó diciendo "Mao-chan sabes, eres la chica mas afortunada del planeta", claro que yo no sabía la razón de que me dijera eso pero me miro con esa sonrisa de "Todas las mujeres se mueren por mi" fue entonces que me dijo "Eres afortunada porque te voy a invitar a salir ¿A qué hora paso por ti?" yo me le quedé viendo como si estuviera bromeando pero cuando noté que hablaba enserio mi única respuesta fue "No salgo con Idols y menos con Johnnys, son complicados". Pensé que se daría por vencido pero comenzó el acoso de su parte, me mandaba notas, flores, chocolates, cartas con sus amigos, cuando nos tocaba grabar juntos me preguntaba lo mismo y mi respuesta era exactamente igual a la que le había dado hasta ese momento "No", pero una tarde me fue a ver a mi departamento y mencionó que no me dejaría de molestar hasta que aceptara salir con él, me cansé de la situación así que le dije que lo haría, luego de eso sorpresivamente comenzó nuestra relación.

Aiba decidió vengarse un poco de su desconsiderado compañero y comenzó su comentario.

—Eso es verdad Jun, parecías de esos fans que se la viven acosando a su actriz favorita.  
En nuestro departamento nos tenía cansados porque siempre hablaba de ella "Mao esto, mao lo otro", Sakurai ya desesperado lo tomó de la camisa fue a sacarlo del departamento para que se decidiera a hablar con ella. –Jessica miró a Matsumoto quien estaba muy apenado, su novia y el bastardo de Aiba lo habían dejado como un jodido acosador–

—Jun eso es muy romántico. Aunque han durado mucho tiempo ¿no tienen dudas sobre su relación, no sienten atracción por otras personas? –Aiba se sorprendió por la pregunta de jessica, él sabía que ella estaba pasando un mal momento por lo que que pasó con su ex pobre la chica tenía el autoestima por los suelos.  
La pareja se miró con amor, Matusmoto beso la mano de inoue para contestarle a Sica–

—Jamás me he sentido atraído por alguien más ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si tengo a la mujer perfecta a mi lado?, esa que me complementa y con la que he vivido los mejores y peores momentos de mi vida, ella es mi mas grande tesoro, es mi todo. –Mao beso en los labios al joven mirándolo con ternura–

—Tampoco me he sentido atraída por alguien más pues Jun lo es todo para mí el es mi compañero, amigo, novio, con quien todo es mas fácil, el me complementa y estoy perdidamente enamora de él por ser como es conmigo. No quisiera estar con alguien más –Sica suspiró, en definitiva hubiera dado todo por que Ryeowook la amara una cuarta parte de lo que Jun amaba a Mao–

—Tengo envidia de ustedes, mi ex me cambio por otra, el muy desgraciado me puso los cuernos y puso de excusa nuestro trabajo.

Decidieron cambiar de tema no querían ver a la chica triste, cuando los padres de Aiba entraron al privado lo primero que hicieron fue saludar a su hijo y a Jun, luego hacieron lo propio con Inoue. La mamá de Aiba se acercó a Jessica tomándola del rostro.

—Que hermosa chica eres, las cámaras no te hacen justicia eres mucho más linda en persona que por la televisión. –el alago le sonrojo y comenzó a tartamudear–

—muchas gracias señora Masaki usted también es muy hermosa y la comida estuvo deliciosa.

Luego de un par de horas de diversión Masaki dejó a Jessica en su departamento debía admitir que se la habían pasado bastante bien pero él tenia que cumplir con su agenda, prometieron volver a verse de nuevo.

Al entrar al departamento tanto Sooyung como Sunny estaban esperando sentadas en uno de los muebles a Jessica.

—Bien Sica ¿Qué pasó, ya tenemos cuñado nuevo? –me preguntó Soo mientras comía una galleta–

—No sé de qué me hablan, sólo fue una cita de amigos.  
Además bobas, no fuimos sólos al restaurante, Jun e Inoue Mao su novia, nos acompañaron –las chicas abrieron sus ojos.  
Yoona se levantó y me tomó de la mano–

—¡Entonces el rumor es verdad!... Ellos dos salen... sabes que los shippeo desde aquel dorama, ¡Explicame como es una cita de ese par!.

—¿Por qué te interesa saber? –comente muy fastidiada quitándome los zapatos y lanzándolos–

—Simple curiosidad. ¿Se la viven discutiendo como en el drama? –preguntó mirándome cosa que comenzó a hacer que me desesperara–

—Deberías dejar de ver tantos dramas te dañan la mente y no sabes separar lo que es real con la ficción, Jun y Mao son como cualquier pareja de novios.  
En el restaurante de los padres de Aiba se tomaban de la mano todo el tiempo.

—¡Oh jessica conociste a tus suegros! ¿Cómo te trataron? –Sooyoung se había levantado del sofá para sentarse en la mesita mirándome a los ojos–

—Soo la mesa no es para sentarse –Tae que venía entrando a la sala reprendió a su compañera de grupo– Ve a tumbarte en el sofá como una persona educada y deja a Sica hablar.

—¡Tae Tae no te molestes quiero saber cómo le fue a jessi en su cita! –vi como la mayor negaba moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados.  
En definitiva no me dejarían en paz hasta que les contara cómo estuvo todo con Aiba y sí me la pase bien con él, me hizo reír e incluso me canto parte de la canción que sería el opening del dorama de Sakurai Sho pero...–

—Muy bien responderé a cada una de sus preguntas y luego me dejaran tranquila ¿Lo han entendido? –asistieron haciendo un circulo alrededor de mí–

—La primer pregunta es ¿Cómo besa? –me preguntaron Hyoyeon y Yuri mirándome con atención–

—No lo he besado..., bueno sí –todas ellqw abrieron los ojos muy sorprendidas me apresure a aclarar la situación– fue en la mejilla y el pobre se sonrojo.

—¿Estuvieron solos o alguien los acompaño?, tengo entendido que los johnnys, esa información me fue otorgada por Soo, cuando salen con sus novias siempre llevan a un tercero para no levantar sospecha –comentó Taeyeon poniendo su mano en su barbilla–... no sé por qué su agencia nunca quiere hacer públicos los noviazgos. –de giró a ver a la más alta de nosotras para obtener una respuesta, era claro que lo sabría–

—Jun y Mao nos acompañaron durante la cita entera lo de las citas no salidas a luz yo te respondo, por lo que me dijo Aiba ellos tienen un contrato mucho más estricto que el de nosotros.

—¡Oh Jessica no me digas que Matsumoto sale con Mao!... y yo que te iba a pedir que me lo presentaras –exclamó Hyoyeon haciendo un puchero– bueno pero dinos ¿Algún Arashi está soltero para que me lo presentes?

—Hyo unnie le diré a Hyuk oppa que lo estás engañando –lanzó una intensa sunny provocando que la linda Dance Queen la persiguiera por todo el departamento–

—Ustedes dos sientense ya, dejen que sica continué diciéndonos lo qué paso en su cita –ordenó la líder a lo que las chicas hicieron caso–.

—Sólo fuimos a caminar por shibuya, nos encontramos a un tal Kento y Marius de un grupo llamado Sexy Zone. Son buenos amigos de Aiba Y Jun, nos acompañaron un rato pero tenían una agenda a reventar así que se despidieron.  
Aiba me invitó al restaurante de sus padres que por cierto son señores agradables, sobre todo su mamá sorprendió mucho.

—¿Entonces te trataron bien? –preguntó Yuri poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica.–

—Sí, Masaki fue muy lindo y atento conmigo en todo momento. Pero bueno, si me disculpan iré a ducharme –se levantó del sofá para ir a su dormitorio, no podía contarle sus amigas que estaba pensando en Aiba como alguien agradable.–

En el departamento de Arashis se estaba viendo el dorama de Nino y Sho "Yamada taro monogatari" cuando de repente escucharon que la puerta se habría, apagaron la Tv para que Jun y Aiba les contara como les fue en la cita.

—Que bueno que llegaron.  
Sho ordenó pizza les dejamos unas rebanadas –habló Ohno mientras les daba la caja.–

—¿Y bien, cómo les fue? –preguntó Nino impaciente– ¿besaste a Jessica?, me voy a enojar si no ya que significaría que perdí mi valioso tiempo arreglandote baboso.

—No creo que pase algo con Jessi –el chico estaba desanimado, eso era poco normal en el, al notar eso el semblante de Nino cambio paró de bromear para ponerse serio–

—¿Por qué dices eso, acaso ya te rechazo desde la primer cita? –preguntó Sho sentándose a un lado de Aiba poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su hombro intentando darle animos–

—No me rechazó pero ella aún continua pensando en su ex, hoy me contó lo mucho que le duele que el comenzara otra relación –suspiró manteniendo los ojos cerrados–

—Aiba-san no te desanimes recuerda que si te rindes sin luchar te arrepentirás, toda la vida pelea por ella debes demostrar sus sentimientos enamora a esa chica no con palabras sino hechos. –todos se quedaron impresionados por las palabras de Nino–

—¿Conocen a un Tal Ryeowook?, tengo cierta duda –preguntó masaki–

—¿No es el chico de Super junior ese grupo coreano famoso? –respondió Sho mirándolo a los ojos–

La soshi más estresada de ese día se encontraba en la tina tomando un merecido baño, era el único lugar donde las demás pesadas no le molestarán cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta.

—¡Que fastidiosas son!... ya les conté lo que paso en la cita ahora déjeme tomar un descanso en la tina... –habló de mal humor mientras tiraba algo a la puerta–

—Será mejor que salgas, estás en la Tv –le dijo Yoona del otro lado de la puerta. Se puso su bata de baño y salió de mal humor, sólo pensaba "¿A qué hora habrá pasado?, que yo recuerde en todos los programas en donde debo aparecer no se tramiten por Japón." Cuando llegó a la sala se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, en el programa aparecían Aiba, Jun, Mao y ella, la nombraban como la nueva novia de Aiba Masaki, les habían tomado una foto tomados de la mano.–

—¡Esos paparazis si que son rápidos, mira que tomar una foto de ustedes en la primera cita! –comentó Sooyoung con una galleta en la mano–

—Según lo que dicen tú eres la nueva novia de Aiba, sabes que no le va a gustar esta noticia a nuestra agencia –habló Tiff preocupada– ¿Cómo pudieron permitir que les tomaran esa foto?

—¡Les juro que no me di cuenta!... lo que menos quiero es que por tontos chismes nuestras promociones sean perjudicadas, Arashi es muy popular y no quiero que sus fans se pongan locas –exclamó Jessica nerviosa mientras miraba la foto que le habían tomado.  
Escucharon que sonaba el teléfono Sunny y lo tomó para contestar pero luego de unos minutos colgó–

—Creo que las cosas si pueden empeorar es que era mi tío, quiere que regresemos a Corea ahora mismo.

Llegando a la agencia Ryewook tomaba la mano de Luna, se detuvimos un poco para saludar a los fans y al entrar notaron que muchos de los directivos junto con Lee Soo Man y el mánager de SNSD entraban a la sala de juntas, por sus caras sabían que algo grave había pasado entonces vieron a Victoria quien iba hacia ellos.

—¿Qué pasó Victoria unnie? –preguntó Luna preocupada– ¿Por qué están todos reunidos?

—Una de las chicas de Girls' Generation se ha metido en un gran escándalo, es que fue sorprendida en una cita con un Johnnys –comentó mirándolos–

—¿Qué está pasando? –Yesung se acercó a ellos, iba llegando junto a los otros miembros de Super Junior.  
Leeteuk les explicó lo que estaba pasando y todos voltearon a ver a la puerta donde habían entrado los mánager de SNSD, a lo lejos vieron a Krystal junto a Amber, la tomboy intentaba animar a su amiga.–

—¿Quién de las integrantes del grupo es la que está involucrada en el escándalo y con quién? –Luna mantenía su mano entrelazada con la de Wook–

—Jessica, fue captada de la mano con Masaki de un grupo llamado Arashi.  
Lo que hace al escándalo grande es que un chico que se llama ¿Jun?... Sí un tal Jun Matsumoto y una chica que aparece en un drama japones... Inoue Mao, estaban con ellos y según la prensa era una cita doble.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ¿Jessica en un romance con uno de los integrantes de un grupo japones?, ya entendían por qué los directivos convocaron a junta, esto dañaría no solo las promociones de SNSD si no de todos los artistas de esa agencia.

—Ja, como siempre Jessica "la princesa" opacando a todos, mira que andar de romance con un miembro de ese Arashi, algo así no se ve todo los días –comentó Luna bromeando y volteó a ver a Ryeowook–

Por su parte el castaño coreano no podía creer lo que escuchaba...

—"¿Mi Jessica saliendo con otro hombre ahora mismo?" –comenzaba a enojarse y pensar en cómo se había atrevido a tratarlo de la manera en que lo había por su enojo si ella también estaba con otro, se preguntó cuándo lo había conocido. Se despidió de su nueva novia para ir a su sala de ensayos, quería pensar las cosas y hablaría con Sica esta vez era ella quien lo iba a escuchar–

En Japón un hombre de edad avanzada estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, hace unas horas salió una nota que involucra a uno de los integrantes de su grupo más famoso, Johnny Kitagawa quien es el fundador de la agencia había convocado a una junta urgente.

—¿Alguien me quiere decir qué sucede y en dónde está el movido de Aiba en estos momentos? –le preguntó furioso a uno de sus empleados–

—A... Ai... Aiba es... está Grab... gra... grabando el... el... el segmen...to

—¡Deja tu tartamudeo!, ¡Habla bien!. Dios sólo les pido una sola cosa... mantener los ojos sobre todos los miembros de Johnnys ¡Pero no pueden ni hacer eso!

—¡Bien señor! –trató de decir más seguro, si no dejaba la tartamudez podría incluso perder su trabajo– El están grabando su programa en la Televisora Fuji tv pero si quiere podemos mandar a buscarlo y que nos aclare esta situación –le propuso rápidamente uno de los mánagers– y podemos poner a otro de nuestros talentos en su lugar solo por hoy.

—¿Quienes de nuestros talentos no tiene agenda en estos momentos? –cuestiono el Ceo a uno de los empleados–. Y sí, que traigan a Matsumoto, a Jun y Juliet en este momentos vamos a aclarar este escándalo.  
Varios empleados salieron de la sala de juntas para cumplir con el encargo de su presidente regresando al poco tiempo.

—Señor Jhnny en estos momentos los únicos que están disponibles son Chinen Yuri, Marius Yo, Kento nakajima, Daiki Arioka y Nakamaru, nuestros demás talentos se encuentran en diferentes partes de Japón.

—¡Manda a Chinen para ocupar el Lugar de Masaki y a Nakamaru en lugar De Matsumoto! –Ordenó Mary Kitagawa–.

—Cuando Aiba y Jun lleguen haremos una vídeollamada con la agencia de esa chica, ¡No pienso permitir que el nombre de Arashi se dañe!. Si es necesario yo mismo voy a vetar a todos los grupos de esa agencia de los programas mas importantes de este país.

En Seul el mánager esperaba a las chicas en el aeropuerto, se podía sentir la tensión porque sabían que la agencia convocó una junta urgente para tratar lo de la supuesta relación con Aiba, durante el trayecto Jessica se mantuvo con la mirada en el suelo cuando escuchó a su encargado hablar.

—Jessica... está vez nos lo has hecho en grande ¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejar que te atraparan en una cita con un Johnnys?.  
Soo Man se encuentra enojado, debes ir pensando que les dirás, como ya imaginarás los directivos de la agencia han convocado a una junta. –la chica suspiró, todos estaban malinterpretando su salida con Aiba y lo peor de todo es que estaban involucrando a inocentes, sintió que alguien la tomó de la mano levantó un poco la vista y vio a Yuri quien le sonreía.–

—Todo estará bien Jessica, estaremos contigo somos un grupo –afirmó la hermosa morena dándole ánimos a lo cual la chica le sonrió en agradecimiento. Afuera de la agencia había reporteros, el coche se estacionó y todos se voltearon–

—Sica, no contestes las preguntas que te hagan, debemos que entrar rápido –La chica asintió bajándose le la camioneta.  
Uno de los reporteros le puso el micrófono en la cara–

—¿Jessica es verdad que mantienes un noviazgo con el integrante de Arashi Aiba masaki?.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? –otro más intentando molestar. Ice princess intentaba ignorar las preguntas algo desesperada, cuando de pronto sintió el brazo protector de Taeyeon quien la abrazaba haciéndose paso entre la multitud cuando escucho otra pregunta de una reportera.–

—¿Entonces cuando viajas en Japón te quedas en el departamento de Aiba y lo hacen? –aquella pregunta la había ofendido pero intento no prestarle atención.  
Al entrar sus compañeras intentaron acompañarla a la sala de juntas pero el mánager les dijo que no era buena idea, que eso sólo molestaría más a su presidente, cada una se fue a la cafetería en donde se encontraban varios grupos.  
Leeteuk se acerco a Taeyeon para abrazarla.–

—Nos enteramos del problema ¿Tú estás bien? –cuestionó el líder de SUJU mientras mantenía abrazando a su chica– ¿En dónde se encuentra Jessica? –Tae suspiró escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de aquel chico, ella y Teuk habían comenzado ha salir después de años de amistad entonces le resultaba cómodo y no le apenaba ese tipo de situaciones en donde más bien Teuk la mantenía segura–

—Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes. Ahora me siento feliz de estar contigo.  
Aunque Jessica se encuentra ahora mismo con el presidente, me preocupa Teuk.

—Yo... Todos, jamás pensamos que Jessica estuviera en una relación con un japonés, creímos que aún estaba con Ryeowook y eso pero –comentó Taemin junto a minho que iban llegando–

—Nuestra Sica supero rápido su ruptura con Ryeowook ¿cierto? –bromeó Victoria poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Siwon lo que molesto a Yoona–.

—Para tu información mi querida Victoria, lo de Jessica y ese Joven es mentira. Ellos no salen juntos y en todo caso si fuera real nadie tendría que meterse, después de todo Ryeowook fue quien le rompió el corazón a nuestra pequeña Jessica. –la chica china estaba sorprendida de la manera en que Yoona... la siempre amable Yoona, le había hablado; Estaba apunto de contestarle cuando llegaron la nueva pareja, esa que daño los sentimientos de Jessica, seguían tomados de la mano, la alta visual de SNSD decidió dejar por el momento las cosas así, ya después aclararía las cosas con la chica.–

Mientras en Johnnys Jimusho dos chicos se encontraban sentados frente a su presidente, este ls miraba sin decir una sola palabra, Aiba y Jun sabían el motivo por el cuál Johnny-san quería verlos.

—Muchachos... Ahora mismo van a aclararme las noticias que salieron esta mañana. –dijo Mary Kitagawa mirando a ambos– Matsumoto ¿Cuándo piensas terminar esa ridícula relación con Inoue Mao?, en cuanto a ti Masaki ¿Cómo es eso sobre que sales con una chica coreana? ¡Con una COREANA! –Enfatizó esto último la hermana del Ceo.  
El primero en hablar fue Jun quien no se dejo intimidar–

—Les he dicho un millón de veces que no terminaré con mi Mao, ella es el amor de mi vida y será mejor que lo sepan de una vez, estoy pensando seriamente pedirle matrimonio en un futuro cercano. –Tanto Juliet, como Mary y Johnny kitagawa se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos ante lo que Matsumoto Jun había soltado pero por el momento era mejor centrarse en el problema de Aiba–

—Eso se hablará en otro momento señor Jun. –Uno de los empleados entró a la oficina con una computadora en mano para comenzar el contacto con la agencia coreana.  
Aiba se puso de pie al ver atreves de la pantalla a Jessica muy afectada, el jamás quiso que las cosas llagaran a esto y menos en la primera cita.

—¿Ya nos van explicar que es lo que esta pasando entre ustedes? –preguntó Johnny poniéndose de pie. Al ver que Jessica no hablaba Aiba tomo la palabra–

—Entre Jessica y yo no hay más que una amistad y no le veo lo malo, sólo somos buenos conocidos. Es verdad que salimos pero fue en plan amistoso. –por alguna extraña razón las palabras de Aiba le habían dolido a la chica, con que la invitó a salir como una amiga solamente–

—Lo que Masaki dice es la verdad, somos amigos no hay ninguna relación de por medio, nos conocimos en el programa de ayer.

—Más les vale que sea verdad porque Lee no me tentaré el corazón para vetar a todos tus grupos de los programas más importantes de Japón, tu chica no va a perjudicar la imagen de Arashi ¿Me has entendido bien? –amenazó Johnny Kitagawa, era bien sabido por todos que tenia las televisoras japonesas de su parte y sus talentos eran realmente populares en el país nipón.–

—No me amenaces Kitagawa que no te tengo miedo, los grupos coreanos son más famosos en el resto del mundo que el tal Arashi –lo enfrentó Lee Soo Man que también era de temer dentro del entretenimiento en corea.–

—No te estoy amenazando, solo te estoy advirtiendo lo que puede pasar si no controlas a tu chica y la mantienes lejos de mi chico –Ambos Ceo se retaban con la mirada, ninguno quería perder.  
Luego de unos minutos terminaron la vídeollamada.–

Jessica salió de la sala de reuniones muy desanimada, las palabras de Aiba aún rondaban en su cabeza pero debía olvidarlas después de todo ella no lo volvería a ver.  
Al llegar a la cafetería todos guardaron silencio y al buscar a sus compañeras con la mirada se llevó la peor sorpresa de todas, enfrente de ella estaba Ryeowook besándose con Luna, en definitiva su día podía empeorar.  
Cuando entró a la cafetería se formó un silencio incomodo todos que estaban en volteando a verla, Wook quien hasta hace unos segundos se comía a Luna se le quedo mirando y pudo notar que la chica intentaba contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir la tensión se notaba desde la distancia.  
La involucrada del rumor desvió la mirada de aquel par de enamorados, no les daría el gusto de que vieran que aún le afectaba, movió la mirada a ambos lados buscando a su grupo quería irse al departamento. Con toda la dignidad que le quedaba camino a la mesa donde estaban Kristal algunos miembros de Exo, SHINee y Super junior. Al quedar a unos pocos metros de su hermana intento sonar calmada

—¿Kris sabes a dónde se fueron Taeyeon y las demás? –Preguntó mirando a su hermana, no se notaba nada bien–

—Hace un momento estaban aquí pero escuche que se iban a ensayar, dijeron que aprovecharían –Le contestó tomando un poco de su Jugo de naranja– ¿Unnie usted está bien?, la notó un poco rara –le preguntó tomando la mano de la mayor.  
Jessica sonrió abrumada, ¿Cóo iba a estar bien su día? estaba marchando del asco,fue atrapada en una cita que no era una cita, fue severamente regañada y para rematar su ex se estaba besando con su nueva novia enfrente de sus narices, no no estaba bien pero no quería preocupar a Kristal con sus problemas–

—Sí, no te preocupes todo está bien, ahora si me disculpas iré a buscar a las chicas para irnos al departamento quiero descansar un poco –se dio la vuelta para marcharse de aquel lugar cuando escucho a Victoria quien la llamaba+

—¿Jessica tú siempre nos opacas a todas eh? –por lo general siempre intento mantener una relación cordial con f(x), era el grupo de su hermana, pero no pensaba soportar los comentarios mal intencionados de Victoria por alguna extraña razón aquella chica nunca le agrado, se dio vuelta con ese aire de princesa que siempre la había caracterizado–

—Si hablas de lo que sucede ahora misml, entre Aiba y yo solo hay una amistad así que no te permito que te metas en mi vida privada, me da lo mismo si aiba es popular o no, el es sólo un amigo y pero la verdad es que puedo salir con el después de todo soy libre. –Victoria apretó los puños, primero Yoona y está vez Jessica, tal vez Girls' Generation debutó primero y ellas en cierta manera le debían respeto pero no permitirá que esa disque princesa le hablara de aquella manera ¡no señor!, ella era Victoria De f(x) la respetarían.–

—¡Se convierte en nuestro problema si por su culpa nuestras promociones en Japón se ven afectadas! ¿Cómo fuiste tan estúpida de permitir que te fotografiaran? ¿O tal vez lo hiciste al propósito por publicidad?... Eso es muy bajo hasta para ti Jessica –todos estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de la líder de f(x) y por instinto voltearon a ver a Jessica quien se notaba que estaba furiosa, nadie le había hablado de aquella manera y esa chica no sería la primera estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Ryeowook la encaro–.

—Jajaja, mira que jamás lo pensé de ti Jessica ¿recurrir a ese tipo de publicidad? Sí que eres patética, me sentí mal por lastimarte pero ya veo que lo mejor que pude hacer es terminar contigo, de seguro también querías usarme como publicidad por eso ese afán de hacerlo público. –Sica esaba sorprendida por las palabras de Ryeowook, ella siempre fue sincera sobre sus sentimientos y todavía sentía algo por él pero ese idiota se atrevía a juzgarla de aquella manera, por inercia levantó su mano golpeando la mejilla del chico–

—¡Escucha bien imbécil, no te permito que me critiques de esa manera!... ¡Yo no necesito usar tu asquerosa supuesta fama y tampoco a Aiba!. Para publicidad tengo el suficiente talento y sobresalgo por mi misma ¡Así que no te permito que hables sin saber nada!... y sobre nuestra relación ¡De verdad te doy las gracias de terminar todo, ahora me libre de un idiota bastardo como tú! –contestó con frialdad pero ciertamente algo enojada, volteaba a ver a Victoria– ¡Antes de hablar de patéticas deberías mirarte a un espejo que das lastima. Todo mundo sabe que te gusta Siwon pero jamás has podido quitárselo a Yoona! ¿y cómo vas a poder si no eres nada en comparación de ella? –Tae y Yuri había salido de la sala de ensayo para ir a la cafetería por agua estaban un poco cansadas, al entrar vieron varios grupos reunidos.  
Jonghyun al ver a las chicas corrió hacia ellas preocupado.

—Taeyeon tienes que parar esa discusión Jessica y Victoria están peleando será mejor que se la lleven antes que pase algo que tengamos que lamentar –habló con preocupación–

—Gracias Jonghyun, no te preocupes yo me encargare de esto. –como pudieron hicieron a un lado a la multitud que se había reunido– Jessica para de una vez esto, la única que saldrá perdiendo serás tú, ya deja las cosas así –la líder intentaba hacer reaccionar a la rubia– ¡Yuri ve al cuarto de ensayos y dile a las demás que las vemos en la camioneta yo me quedo con Jess! –la contraria asintió, estaba preocupada por su mejor amiga pero sabía que la única capaz de hacer que reaccionara era era Taeyeon–

—¡Ella comenzó!, dio a entender que soy una trepadora y que solo uso a Aiba por publicidad.  
¡Y ese tipo de ahí! –señalo refiriéndose a Ryeowook– Esta de acuerdo con ella, para todos solo soy una mentirosa que usa a los hombre por interés y no es así ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabe, lo que pasó ayer con Masaki! –la más baja abrazo a su princesa pasando sus manos por el cabello de esta, jamás había visto de aquella manera tan vulnerable a su compañera, siempre había sido una chica segura de si misma pero a hora era todo lo contrario–

—Vamos, no les hagas caso... Los que te conocemos jamás te podríamos juzgar, será mejor irnos –le dio un abrazo, juntas caminaron a la salida cuando se les acercó Jonghyun, Onew y Key–

—Jessica no te sientas mal por las palabras de Victoria, sabemos que tú no serías capas de algo como eso que dicen, además si estás o no saliendo con ese chico es tu problema nadie debe meterse y menos Ryeowook, él ya está haciendo su vida tú debes hacer lo mismo –comentó Hyun mostrándole su apoyo mientras le tendía un dulce de coco–

—Ánimo Jessica, vendrán días mejores, siempre contaras con cada uno de nosotros recuerdas que soy tu Ken y tú mi barbie –bromeo intentando hacerla reír mientras sonreía.  
La chica por fin enmarco una sonrisa levemente agradeciéndoles a pesar de todo SHINee siempre la habían considerado como una hermana se hicieron cercanos cuando jessica participo en un vídeo con ellos, incluso había hecho dueto con Onew–

Tae y Sica salieron de las cafetería para ir a la camioneta que las llevaría a su departamento.


	6. Rencuentro

Después de la reunión con el presidente de su agencia, tanto como Aiba salieron muy enojados de la oficina, no solo los recogieron también tenían que pagar una compensación por violar una de las clausulas de su contrato.  
Al alejarse del lugar Jun golpeó la pared con impotencia, él no iba a permitir que siguiera metiendo en su vida.

—¡Me tienen cansado! ellos no pueden seguir metiéndose en mis asuntos, menos decirme con quién o no salir –exclamó enfadado y fastidiado de todo ese lió– ¡Si creen que me van a seguir controlando están muy equivocados! –Las palabras del joven se preocupan por su compañero Aiba, sabía lo impulsivo que podría ser Matsumoto y temía que cometa alguna tontería que pudiese afectar también a Inoue–

No me asustes ¿Qué tienes en mente esta vez? –Preguntó el joven de cabello rojizo mirándole con desconcierto–

No era broma lo que dije en la oficina, él tomó la decisión de casarme con Mao. Ambos estamos seguros de lo que sentimos y llevamos juntos casi catorce años sería una locura si no damos el siguiente paso. –Dijó muy convencido de lo que ocurrió mientras Aiba mantenía la boca abierta por la impresión– Hombre cierra esa boca que te entrará a una mosca, no sé por qué te sorprendes si sabes lo que pasaría en cualquier momento, incluso puedo decir qué tarde en decidirme al fin.

¿Esto es seguro de lo que vas a hacer ?, un matrimonio no es cualquier cosa ambos comparten la vida juntos. –Matsumoto sonrió al recordar a su novia, lo mucho que le costó que ella le diera una oportunidad de salir–

—Nunca el estado más seguro de algo en toda mi vida se que es la indicada, el amor de mi vida y lo que siento por ella día a día es más fuerte. –Habló con un aire de satisfacción– Aiba-chan si de verdad sientes algo por Jessica deberías hablar con ella. Ve a buscarla a Corea, manda al demonio a la agencia y se feliz por una vez en tu vida muchacho. –Le dio unas palmaditas al mencionado en su hombro sonriendo para luego irse del lado opuesto, había dejado con Ikuta Toma en una esquina y ya era bastante tarde. Masaki vio como Jun se alejaba mientras él no tenía un rumbo fijo y solo atinó a suspirar–.

Pensaba una y otra vez el asunto, realmente estaba interesado en Jessica pero sabía que aún extrañaba a su ex, además, el Sr. Johnny fue muy claro con el asunto quirúrgico horas atrás, le aconsejé que intente algo con la coreana no se tentaría el corazón y como dueño de la agencia más importante del país nipón arruinaría la carrera de Girls 'Generation al menos en Japón; Se le habían quitado los ánimos para todo, lo mejor sería ir a su departamento y dormir toda la tarde ya que en la noche tenía una presentación en un programa musical y descansar. Julieta llegó de quién sabe dónde, se le quedó mirando unos minutos, ella también había sido recuperada por su tío y madre pues según decían le dio muchas libertades a Arashi y que por esa misma razón se habían metido en problemas románticos.

-Solamente debes ser más discreto la próxima vez que quieras salir con alguna chica Aiba-Kun, de todos los modos el equipo de publicidad ya mandó un comunicado negando tu relación, hay que esperar a las cosas se calmen un poco. –Sonreía de forma amable para el chico a su cargo. Masaki estaba apenado, Julieta siempre daba la cara por ellos cuando ocurría algún problema - No quiero molestar pero ya sabes, mi tío dijo que no sé cómo manejarlos, que tenga más precaución. Pero es su vida, Aiba, que son libres de tomar sus decisiones.

—Tu tío no debería ... no debe decir eso, gracias a ti Arashi es el grupo más popular de Japón ¡Sin tu trabajo no podríamos seguir adelante!, Lamento meterte en problemas.

—Oye tranquilo no pasa nada, como dije que hay más discretos la próxima vez solo eso es suficiente.

Una rubia hermosa se había acostado en su cama, le había dicho a sus compañeras que no tenía hambre y que quería estar sola. Se consideraron mal todo a causa del disgusto que tanto la tarada de Victoria como el idiota de Ryeowook le habían hecho pasar, se odiaba a sí misma por permitir que lo pensara ese sujeto le siguiera afectando.  
La compañera con quien Sica compartía su dormitorio entró silenciosamente, tenía una gran impotencia al ver una de sus mejores amigas en ese estado y estaba segura de que no querría hablar y tendrían tiempo para eso por ahora solo podría hacer lo que creía estar lo más complaciente para su querida rubia, darle un abrazo.

—Gracias Yoona ... ¿Aunque igual puedas dejarme un rato más a solas ?, te prometo que cuando esté mejor te daré todos los abrazos que quieras.

Después de eso es la chica entendió, se puso de pie saliendo del dormitorio para darle su espacio. En la sala Tiffany fue a un lado de Taeyeon quien había contactado a los demás lo que pasó en la cafetería con Victoria y Ryeowook.

No sé cómo pueden contenerse para no darle una patada en sus partes nobles al idiota de Ryeowook ¿Cómo se atreven a pensar eso de Sica? ¡Pero la estúpida de Victoria no se queda atrás dejen que me tope con ella y vea que no se debe meter con una de nosotras! –Sunny apretó su puño, cuando la sobrina del presidente dijo algo mientras estaba enojada no era como otras personas que soltaban cosas sin sentido que claramente harían pero que solo por el exalto del momento lo llegaban a decir, no señores Sunny cuando afirmaba algo enfadada era lo más sincero y real que pudiese llegar a decir, ella sin dudas alguna vez lo que sea que prometió., Las demás a su rededor se preocuparon ... No querían ver como realmente enfrentaba a Victoria o todo eso saldría muy mal ;

—¡Oye, esa galleta es mía! ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina por la tuya coneja floja? –Se quejó cruzando los brazos un poco molesta, odiaba que le quitaran su comida–

—¡Oh, Sunny! dejen de discutir, hay que encontrar la manera de evitar otro enfrentamiento entre Victoria y Jessica, sabemos que nuestra Sica no tiene mucha paciencia y no queremos que pasen las cosas a mayores así que a partir de mañana cuando estemos en la agencia no dejaremos sola a nuestra princesa entonces cuando quiera ir al baño una de nosotras la acompañará, si va a venir estaremos ahí, aún si solo quiere pasear por los alrededores igual no dejaremos que ande sola por el lugar, donde quiera que esté iremos con ella ¿Entendieron? .

En la mañana la primera en levantarse fue Jesisca cosa extraña ya que solía ser la que más dormía y siempre alguna de sus compañeras tenía que ir a despertarla; Bajó las escaleras, ya se había dado una ducha y puesto uno de sus vestidos favoritos, para sorpresa de ella ninguna de sus compañeras se había despertado.

—Después dicen que la floja soy yo –dio un suspiro entrando a la cocina para preparar un poco de café y pan tostado con mermelada, en el fondo aseguraba y sentirte mejor al haber llorado lo suficiente el día anterior–.

—¡Que milagro! Jessica despierta a esta hora. –Yul miró el reloj para luego sonreír tiernamente– Me da gusto verte mejor princesa –la morena tuvo asiento a un lado quitándole su pan tostado–

—Yuri prepara el tuyo niña traviesa –se quejó con la perla negra del grupo–.

—Dime todo lo que quieras pero de ese modo me amas ¿O no princesita ?, nunca podrías vivir sin mí –Le dijo guiñándole un ojo, y haciendo como si fuera de un besar lo que ocasionó que la rubia riera. La americana negó divertida, Yuri siempre solía bromear de aquella forma con ella le recordaba tanto a Krystal, además de que era la única que soportaba su mal carácter–

—Sí claro te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti, es más escapate conmigo a una isla desierta para que vivamos nuestro amor. –Ambas se miraron para luego reír. Lo bonito de su amistad era lo que tenía que decir cosas como esas y burlarse juntas de sus tonterías–

—Aunque quisiera preciosa, no sería cortes dejar a Yesung plantado por ti. Por ahora nuestro amor tendrá que ser un secreto.

Todas las agendas por separado de este día, algunas se les habían hecho ya algo tarde por lo que Jessica y Yuri vieron bajar una a las chicas en distinto orden; Tifanny junto a Sunny aparcería en un programa al aire libre, Yoona y Sooyoung se encontrarían filmando su drama, Hyoyeon al lado de Yuri irían a un programa de baile y esta última con Seohyun y Taeyeon estarían en Radio Star a las ocho, un día ajetreado como ven. Luego de unas cuantas horas Tae y Sica tuvieron que ir a la agencia ya que grabarían una nueva canción, el alcalde de Jung estaba bastante disgustada Gura no había perdido la oportunidad de tener el escándalo de Aiba y también había dicho que Masaki tuvo una noviazgo con Azami Mazukawa y eso fue el puesto de malas.

No te pongas de esa manera, supiste contestarle a Gura de la mejor manera deberías estar orgullosa, se quedó sin argumento por tu respuesta e incluso Kyuhyun rio. –Tae específicamente mientras le sonreía– Aunque lo que realmente te molestó fue que Gura mencionara a esa tal Azami ¿Verdad ?, ¿A caso estás celosa princesa? –La líder reconocida para molestarla, y sí lo que corresponde pues Jessica le miró de mala manera se negaba a estar celosa–

No digas tonterías ¿Por qué podrían tener celos ?, entre él y yo no hay nada ni siquiera somos amigos y nunca lo volveré a ver. –Taeyeon la abrazó por los hombros riendo amaba molestarla–

—Sí claro, lo que tú digas Sica. Repite diez veces hasta que te lo creas.

A lo lejos vieron llegar a Super Junior y Leeteuk no dejó que pasara ni si quieren un segundo cuando se dejaron y abrazó a su novia.

—Si no se separan les vamos a echar agua fría. –Dijo la princesa de hielo con una mueca de asco para luego reír, odiaba que ese par se demostrara su afecto– Lo digo y lo repito, eres una pervertida enana –la alcalde por meses se separó de su novio mirando con burla a su compañera–

No hablemos de pervertidas querida Sica que tengo mucho que decir sobre ti –la acusada le cubrió la boca a la más baja quien reía por su reacción.  
Donghae se acercó a Jessica y besó su frente, a pesar de los rumores sobre una supuesta relación entre ellos dos tan solo habían sido buenos amigos; Aunque ahora era un poco incómodo para Hae porque él había animado a Wookie para que convenciera a Sica a salir y se arrepentía de ello, temía que Ryeowook era un buen tipo.

—Supe lo que pasó con mi compañero, le dejé muy claro que no volvería a hablar de esa manera pero que la disputa no se interponga en nuestra amistad, debemos platicar pronto. –La chica asintió y le miró alegre, ahora mismo el pelinegro era como un hermano mayor para ella pero hubo un tiempo en el cual se atraído por ese apuesto miembro de Super Junior aunque podría quedar en amistad, después de todo eso era más importante que una relación que podría fracasar, justo como pasó con Wook–

¿Por cierto cierto sabe en dónde está Yoona? –Preguntó Siwon que se notaba desesperado– ¡No contesta ninguno de mis mensajes!

—Se encuentra en estos momentos en el apartamento, debes buscarla sabes que es muy orgullosa, aún así te ama ¿Por qué no invitas a cenar en el departamento durante la reunión? –Tae busqué animar al joven que estaba decaído. Leeteuk se separó un poco de su chica y le miró–

¿Quieres que llevemos algo para la cena? –Preguntó sonriendo mientras les hacíamos mimos a su tierna novia–

No es necesario tendremos todo listo lo prometo –afirmó la líder dándole un beso en los labios dejando sonrojado al chico–

—Pero te diré algo, no debes llevar a ese sujeto, un Ryeowook pues será desagradable verlo besándose con Luna en mi departamento. –La chica hizo una cara de asco–.

Todos los jueves las chicas de SNSD eran las encargadas de preparar la cena para sus compañeros de agencia, el principio fue agradable pero ahora se tornó en un infierno para Jessica el tener que ver un "Wookie" con Luna.

Nuevamente Arashi había terminado su participación en un programa musical, cantando Love so Sweet durante el show Masaki no había dejado de sonreír al recordar la sonrisa de Sica, ya quería verla y escuchar su voz, saber cómo estaba; Ahora no podría negarlo Jessica le gustaba y mucho.

—Que bajo ha caído al salir con una coreana Aiba-chan ... –Azami Mazukawa escupió con veneno– pero sé que esa chica es un simple consuelo a la que amas es a mí, la única capaz de volverte loco de deseo soy yo . –La chica pasó sus manos por el fuerte pecho del chico. Masaki suspiró cansado, tuve mucho tiempo de no ver a Azami y justo comenzaba a gustarle eso de no toparse con ella–

—Ni idea de lo que hablas ¿De dónde sacas esas estupideces? –Se quitó las manos de la mujer de encima– Lo único que siento por ti es un profundo desprecio no me vuelvas a tocar.

—Sé que esa chica es basura –se burló animadamente– solo intentas olvidarme con ella pero es tan poca cosa que no puedas, jamás te daré todo lo que yo te di en nuestro noviazgo. –Aiba se consideró tan furioso ¿Cómo se atrevía a compararse con Jessica ?, ambas eran completamente diferentes., Mientras que Azami era manipuladora, vanidosa y superficial; Jessica podría con facilidad llegar a ser encantadora, amable y bondadosa–.

—¡Escucha bien, no te vuelvas a indicar de esa manera de Jessica! ¿Lo ha escuchado? –La pérdida eufórico y molesto de los brazos comenzando a sacudir a la chica– ¡No hay punto de comparación entre ustedes !, ¿Qué te queda claro ella me interesa y lucharé por su amor así que no te metas Azami? –Por fin la soltó y caminó en la dirección contraria dejando a la japonesa llena de ira mientras ella prometía internamente que no dejaría que una estúpida chica, al menos sus palabras, como lo era Jessica Jung le quitase a "su" Aiba–.

El chico pelirojo por su parte al salir de la televisión le mandó un mensaje a cada uno de sus compañeros, seguiría los consejos de junio y viajaría a Corea para hablar con Sica su corazón así lo pedía, ni su estúpida ex ni su agencia lo detendrían .

Unas horas después Jessica se sentó sentada en el sofá, tuve un momento que habían llegado varios de los grupos de la SM y por un buen tiempo había estado hablando con Taemin y Jonghyun hasta que ambos fueron secuestrados por Chanyeol, ahora solo mirarían a Ryeowook ya Luna hacerse cariñitos.

¿Te encontraste bien ?. –Cuestionó Yuri quien acercó junto a Yesung– Debes dejar de mirarlos si no te lastimas más.

—Estoy bien no se preocupen y tienes razón soy una masoquista. –Se disculpó con ellos y salió al balcón, le dolía ver a su ex pero también se perdió extraña porque toda la tarde estuvo pensando en Masaki, lo que no sabía es lo que había llegado a Corea, no lo lo esperaba para nada y al chico si que le costó mucho el que lo dejaran entrar al departamento del grupo de chicas coreano teniendo que sobornar al guardia de seguridad prometiendo que le regalaría entradas para el concierto de Arashi al igual que el darle una buena cantidad de dinero., Algo nervioso al pobre Aiba le sudaron las manos, tocó la puerta y no pasó ni un segundo cuando Sunny abrió–

¿Hola Yuvly verdad? ¡Necesito hablar con Jessica en estos momentos, por favor dime que sí está! ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! –Soltó muy desesperado. La bajita simplemente se hizo a un lado–

—Ah ... Pasa. Y es Sunny, mi nombre es Sunny. –Pero cuando miró el japonés ya había entrado a toda prisa dentro del lugar y claramente no escuchó la corrección sobre su nombre.  
Todos al verlo llegar formaron un silencio incómodo, Ryeowook miró de mala manera al joven que había llegado cosa que molestó a Luna, al parecer su novio estaba celoso o es lo que parecía y para nada le gustaba su actitud, ya que esa parte celosa de Wook había aparecido tras ver a quien ella suponía era el tal Masaki Aiba. Pocos segundos después Jesica entró algo sorprendida, no tuvo que volver al balcón vería a Aiba en su departamento.

—¡Sica tenemos que hablar! –La perdió de la mano llevándosela afuera del gran lugar, de nueva esa corriente eléctrica grabó el cuerpo de la chica, desde sus pies hasta la cabeza.

—Te apuesto diez dólares a que Jessica besa al chico japonés —Yoona le extendió la mano a Soo apostando, quien sin dudarlo aceptó–.


	7. Una cena desastrosa

La tan imponente Jung esta vez mantenía su mirada en el suelo sorprendida de Aiba fuera de buscarla, por alguna extraña razón su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que de costumbre.

—Jessica necesitamos saber si establece bien ¿Lo estás verdad? –La chica podría un poco la cabeza para mirarlo– Ya sé que no deberíamos vernos por qué pueden pasar cosas malas y horribles pero no puedo sacarte de mi mente –le confesó sonrojado pasando su mano por el cabello de la dama y lo desesperado un poco -.

—¡Esto no está bien Aiba! ¡Sabes lo que pasará si tu agencia se entera que te encontramos aquí !, puede afectar a mis compañeras de grupo pensé que lo sabías, será mejor que regrese a Japón.

—Entiendo si no es correcto el venir a buscarte pero no quiero alejarme de ti Jessica, solo pido una oportunidad y además nuestras agencias no tienen porque saberlo aún, solo quiero que nos conozcamos más –el joven tendrá el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para que lo mirara– Jess solo te pido una oportunidad se que puedo hacer que olvides a tu ex novio.

No te mentiré, a un estoy enamorada de Ryeowook pero siento cosas por ti quiero que nos conozcamos mas Aiba pero no debemos decirle a nadie, iremos despacio ¿está bien ?. –El chico asintió con su cabeza ella tenía razón por ahora no era conveniente que los demás se enteraran sobre ellos.  
Cuando menos lo perdieron se perdieron en la mirada del otro, Aiba fue acercando su rostro lentamente mientras la chica cerraba los ojos con lentitud estaban a punto de besarse cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe.

—¡Lamento la interrupción! ... pero me mandó Tae Tae para decirte qué cena ya esta lista Sica –Yoona abrió los ojos sorprendida ya que abrió casi atrapados a ambos un punto de besarse, demasiado cerca– ¡Oh! no sabía sobre su momento romántico perdonen en serio. ¿Pero si van a besarse no creer que están en un mal lugar? –Cerró de nuevo la puerta dejando a ambos sonrojados.  
Masaki se separó de la chica rascándose cabeza avergonzada, estuvo apunto de besar a la rubia–

—Disculpa mi atrevimiento, no quería que te incomodara esto –mantenía la mirada en el suelo lo último que quería es que la chica creyera que intentaba propasarse en la situación–

No te preocupes no pasa nada, pero Yoona tiene razón nuestro primer beso no debe ser en un lugar como este. –Tomó cuidadosa la mano del chico– ¿Por qué quieres quedarte a cenar ?, Taeyeon cocinó ella lo hace todo tan delicioso. Hoy están todos los ídolos de mi agencia, y aunque no fue la mejor idea Ryewook y su novia se encuentran también y yo ... –Aiba notó como Sica se ponía triste pero no estaba seguro de lo que tenían que hacer–

—Voy a quedarme a cenar con ustedes no me importa tu ex novio, vamos y demostremosle la mujer maravillosa que eres, a la que dejo ir. –Se animó a tomar su mano y fue así como se identificó al departamento, Yoona al notario dio una risa con cierta picardía al igual que Sooyoung y Hyoyeon–

—Espera aquí un momento Aiba, le diré a mi líder que ponga un plato más en la mesa para ti. –Soltó la mano del joven caminando a la cocina en donde Taeyeon y Leeteuk ponían lo necesario para la comida– Oye Tae, me preguntaba ... si tenía algún problema con ... Aiba se quedaría a cenar con –preguntó esperando la respuesta de la mayor, esta solo sonrió suavemente–

—Claro que no hay problema Sica, Masaki es bienvenido para quedarse a cenar con todos nosotros pero ... –se acercó susurrando en el oído de Sica con sonrisa maliciosa– debes contarnos lo que paso fuera del departamento.

—Voy a matar a esa chismosa ... –soltó refiriéndose a Yoona–

¿Qué tiene dicho Sica? –La más baja abrió sus ojos por lo que tenían dificultades para escuchar–

—Nada Tae ... –apretó el hombro de la menciónada de un modo nada agradable, la última vez que estaba, pero cuando la líder iba a recuperar podría notar la mirada aterradora que Sica le dio por lo que no hizo más que quedarse callada - Bueno, iré a ponerme un lindo vestido. –Caminó hasta su recámara y pudo ver a Yuri sentada en su cama–

¿Es verdad lo que nos contó Yoona ?, ¿qué establece un punto de besarte con el joven Aiba –la perla negra directamente mirando a la rubia directamente a los ojos y sin esperar respuesta alguna con su dramatización– ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme de esa manera Sica? ... ¡Pensé que lo que teníamos era real !, Pensaba que ... –se cubrió el rostro como si estuviera a punto de soltar el llanto, era demasiado bueno a la hora de bromear. Jessica lo único que hizo fue darle un almohadazo en la cabeza–

—¡Eres una boba! Además la que no accedió a escapar a una isla desierta conmigo fuiste tú, no querías dejar a tu Yeye –esto último lo dijo en forma de arremedo intentando imitar la voz de Yuri que claramente no era igual– Como dijiste antes, lo nuestro solo será un amor prohibido –Ambas rieron por las tonterías que cada una dijo– Lo que dijo Yoona es verdad, estuve a punto de besarme con él pero la muy imprudente lo arruinó.

En la sala Aiba se encuentran muy nerviosos todos lo miraban y eso lo ponía mal, si Jun o Nino lo vieran en ese estado se estarían burlando a carcajadas. Ni siquiera cuando cantaba en el Domo de Tokio se ponía tan tímido, para escapar de su realidad "aterradora" se sumió en sus propios pensamientos cuando de pronto olvidó a alguien tocaba su hombro y al levantar la mirada viola a una chica que le sonría.

—Hola ¿Cómo estás ?, Soy Krystal la hermana menor de Jessica –se presentó una muchacha de cabellera negra mientras tomaba la mano a un castaño alto y delgado– Ah sí ... –ella notó la mirada de Aiba puesta en su mano entrelazada - Este chico es Kai.

—Un gusto, soy Aiba.

—Hola, yo Kai.

—Disculpa si pregunto pero ¿Tú y mi hermana son algo? –Cuestionó con bastante curiosidad mantener la sonrisa en su rostro, Kai giró su rostro hacia otra parte avergonzada porque Krys había sido muy directa–

—Antes que otra cosa, un gusto conocerla señorita Krystal Jung mi nombre es Masaki Aiba –el joven aclaró su garganta– y bueno respondiendo a su pregunta, su hermana y nosotros estamos conociendo en un plan más allá de la amistad.

—Wooo ... Mamá estará sorprendida cuando sepa que Jessica está saliendo con alguien nuevo. –La plataforma problemática y Masaki se encuentra más cómoda, la hermana de su chica le había caído muy bien al igual que su novio.

Por lo lejos se podría ver a Ryeowook apretando con enojo el vaso que contenía un poco de jugo, recordando como vio a Jessica cuando le sonrió a ese tipo ¿Por qué sonreía así para ese idiota ?, Es algo que no tiene sentido; Seguramente solo estaba usando ese tonto para olvidarlo, ¿Jessica podría ser tan inmadura? talentoso Ryewook.

—Si las miraras mataran, ese pobre chico japonés, murió muerto desde hace un buen rato –le analizó Kyuhyun en broma a Changmin, quien también reía al ver al eterno maknae celoso–

—¡Deberías calmarte chico! Se nota desde lejos que estás celoso, ¿Qué no deberías estar con Luna tu novia? ¿En dónde la dejaste? –Preguntó el mal maknae buscándola con la mirada–

—Se fue con Victoria, dijo que tenían que hablar de no sé qué cosa la verdad no le preste mucha atención ¡Y no sé de que hablas! ... No estoy celoso solo me siento preocupado ¡Por culpa de ese bastardo nuestras promociones en Japón se pueden ver fácilmente! –Hyun sonrió con maldad conocía muy bien a Wookie, era mala idea fastidiarlo pero sus celos eran muy notorios, y pensaba que después de todo se lo meramente por el daño que le causo antes a Sica–

¿Estuvo seguro ?, por qué escuche por allí que Jessica y ese chico estaban a punto de besarse. –Kyuhyun se alejó de su compañero de grupo junto a Changmin para buscar a Seohyun sonriendo levemente ante su pequeña venganza; El tonto de Wook mordió su labio inferior intentando contener la ira, identificado su sangre hervir de solo imaginarse a su Sica besando a otro, ver las revoluciones las entrañas de puro coraje, maldecía a ese maldito bastado por entrar en la vida de su querida Jessica .–

—Pero ya verás Miyaki hijo de ... –relamió sus labios y se aparto del lugar intentando salir del departamento para calmar su enojo–

Asami se encontrar de mal humor, no podía creer que Aiba estuviera interesado en otra mujer que no fuera ella, se supone que él sentía algo por ella pero ahora ese estúpido la cambiaba por una coreana. Tenía que saber todo sobre esa tipa, lo primero sería llamar a la novia de Jun, espero unos minutos hasta que Inoue contesto su teléfono; Mao estaba algo sorprendida cuando notó quien le marcaba, tenía mucho tiempo desde que no hablaba con Mizukawa.

—¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con hostilidad.  
La chica rió con burla, Mao no había cambiado en nada seguía siendo tan salvaje como siempre ¿Por qué Jun seguiría al lado de una chica como ella tan poco femenina?–

—Lo menos que quiero es hablar con una tipa como tu Inoue pero me eres útil en estos momentos, necesito que me digas todo sobre esa tal Jessica Jung –dijo sin tacto, bastante directa.  
Mao soltó una sonora carcajada y es que Asami le resultaba tan tonta, obviamente no diría nada, aunque al pensarlo mejor supo que no era mala idea hacer sufrir a esa arpía después de todo se lo merecía–

—¡Que descaro el tuyo de preguntar por eso!. Bueno pero si ellos dos, Jessica y Aiba, porque ya sé bien que me preguntas por la linda coreana a causa de Masaki, es cosa suya si andan. Oye dime algo Asami ¿Qué se siente saber que el chico al que despreciaste ahora es muy famoso, y probablemente está con alguien que tiene la misma popularidad que él tiene? –Mizukawa estaba furiosa la muy idiota de Inoue la había humillado, esto se había convertido en cosa de orgullo, Masaki regresaría con ella–

—¡Eres una idiota!, ¿tu y la coreana son amigas verdad?, dile que ni piense que se quedara con Aiba, no sabe con quién se metió la muy zorra –la pelinegra colgó el teléfono furiosa dejando a la otra chica satisfecha por haberla molestado–.

En el departamento de Arashi, Sho se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre la historia del arte cuando Jun y Nino se sentaron a un lado quitándole el pequeño objeto de las manos de Sakurai dejándolo en la mesita.

—¿Qué les pasa? ¡No ven que estoy leyendo! –se quejó tomando de nuevo su libro–

—Sho-chan no seas un amargado –se burló Matsumoto mientras cruzaba sus piernas–

—Nuestro Aiba-chan ya es un chico grande, se fue a Corea a buscar a la señorita Jessica.  
Yo pensé que se quedaría sin hacer nada pero me tiene muy sorprendido –habló con orgullo Matsujun enseñándole el mensaje que Masaki le había enviado antes de irse–.

Los cuatro se encontraban cenando cuando escucharon que tocaban la puerta mas fuerte de lo común, Nino se puso de pie para ir atender y al abrir se encontró con una muy enojada Juliet, estaba hecha una furia.

—¡Muy bien quiero saber en dónde carajos esta Masaki! ¡Me hablaron de Fuji Tv para decirme que no se presentó a grabar su maldito programa! –la mujer había tenido que disculparse con la televisora– ¡Donde diablos se metió esta vez Aiba! –los cuatro se vieron entre sí, sabían que esto podía pasar por lo tanto habían elaborado una muy buena cuartada para no delatar a su compañero pues Masaki merecía ser feliz después de lo que había vivido con Asami–

—Lo único que se es que decidió salir de Tokio, dijo que estaba cansado de todo y que al parecer quería estar solo –mintió Ninomiya demostrando sus dotes de buen actor. Juliet suspiró ella no estaba de acuerdo con la manera tan estricta con la que se supone debía de manejar al grupo, pero últimamente habían ido demasiado lejos, miro a los cuatro y luego movió su cabeza negando–

—Escuchen, se que quieren proteger a Aiba y también quiero hacerlo pero no podré si no me dicen la verdad. Les consta que siempre los he apoyado a cada uno de ustedes en todo –dirigió su mirada a Matsumoto el cual miró al piso por la vergüenza– Jun siempre que puedo darte una mano para que puedas ver a Inoue lo hago, incluso he sido cómplice de sus citas así que chicos confíen en mi. –al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros decía palabra alguno Ohno fue el primero en hablar.–

—Juliet la verdad es que Aiba-chan viajó a Corea para hablar con la señorita Jessica,nuestro Masaki está interesado en ella ¡Por favor ayuda a nuestro Aiba-kun el se merece ser feliz! –la chica rascó su cabeza porque a su madre y tío no les haría gracia saber que uno de los chicos más populares de su agencia había viajado a Corea para ver una mujer, está vez tendría que inventar una mentira enorme pero todo era por una buena causa–

—Mi madre no puede saber nada de esto así que diremos que Aiba esta enfermo en su departamento, buscaré un doctor que de fe a nuestra mentira. Ustedes se van a comunicar con Aiba y le dirán que debe regresar mañana mismo a Japón, y por el programa de hoy no se preocupen que mande a Hikaru para que lo cubriera– los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo, sabían que podían confiar en Juliet– Bueno ya me tengo que ir antes de que mi madre sospeche algo.

En el departamento de las soshis, Aiba se encontraba platicando con Yunho al cual conocía un poco por las promociones que TVXQ solía hacer en Japón, antes habían coincidido en algunos programas, el joven estaba feliz de encontrar a alguien conocido con el cual poder tener una pequeña charla.

—La verdad jamás pensé encontrarte en Corea Aiba–kun –habló dándole unas palmadas en su espalda– ¿Cómo están los demás integrantes de Arashi?, supe que pronto estarán celebrando sus veinte años de debut.

—Si, el año que viene comenzaremos con los preparativos para nuestro aniversario nuestra agencia tiene planeado varios conciertos en los principales domos de Japón así como una película y un concierto en Hawaii, nuestra agenda estará muy ocupada –le explicó tomando un poco de jugo que Yunho le había ofrecido.  
Ambos estaban conversando muy a gusto sobre su trabajo intercambiando anécdotas cuando Siwon se disculpo con el joven pues necesitaba hablar con su mayor dejando al japonés de nuevo solo, buscaba con la mirada a su princesa pero no había rastro de ella se sentía como un extraño entre todos ellos.  
El celular de Aiba sonó de la nada, era un mensaje de Jun endonde le decía que debía regresar mañana mismo a Japón, que Juliet ya sabía todo y que lo cubriría pero debía estar de regreso el solo contesto con un Ok. Guardo su teléfono suspirando extrañaba a su princesa, cerró los ojos por unos momentos cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y al levantar la vista Jessica le sonreía levemente colorada a causa de la pena–

—Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho Aiba-kun –le dijo la chica con timidez tomando asiento junto a él– Quería verme bonita para ti –confesó sonrojada acomodando su vestido, tomó asiento junto a Aiba–

—Te vez hermosa con lo que sea que tengas puesto –el chico la tomó de la mano para besarla.  
Yoona se acercó a Sooyoung quienes estaba comiendo un pedazo de pastel y le susurró al oído–

—Ahora te apuesto cien dólares a que antes que termine la cena ese par se termina por besar –la imagen del grupo le extendió la mano esperando que acepte la apuesta.  
Sooyoung tragó el pedazo de pastel y estrechó la mano de la chica–

—Yo te apuesto doscientos dólares a que antes que puedan besarse un ex novio celoso interrumpirá –Sooyoung apuntó con su mirada a Ryeowook quien estaba tragándose su propia bilis al ver a ese par sonreírse.–

Jessica reía de las anécdotas que Masaki le contaba, era divertido estar con él. Se sentía muy nerviosa pero al mismo sentía una emoción muy diferente a la que había sentido por Ryeowook y le gustaba.

—Entonces fuiste con engaños a Hawaii, no sabías que debutarías.

—Nuestra agencia nos dijo que seriamos los bailarines de Smap, debimos sospechar que era mentira porque ellos se encontraba en Osaka grabando un programa musical. Aún así éramos casi unos niños, debute a la edad de diecisiete años antes fui bailarín de otro grupo de nuestra agencia por un periodo de dos años. –Sica no paraba de reír cuando Aiba le contó que pensó que él había mandado una carta a la agencia para que lo reclutaran como jugador de basquetbol, pero luego se llevó una sorpresa enorme cuando al llegar vio a otros niños bailando y cantando, uno de los productores le explicó que la Johnnys gestionaba chicos para convertirlos en idols, así que al enterarse intento abandonar la agencia pero el ceo le pidió que se quedara y viera uno de los ensayos fue de ese modo como decidió quedarse en la agencia.–

—Me imagino tu cara al saber que en lugar de jugar basquetbol debías bailar y cantar, debió ser muy gracioso –se burló un poco mientras pasaba una de sus manos en el rostro del joven–

—Cuentame un poco de ti Jess ¿Cuáles son tus gustos? –Preguntó el chico prestándole toda su atención.  
Jessica puso su mano en su barbilla pensando–

—Me gusta el fútbol y el boxeo, algún día me gustaría estudiar diseño aunque no lo veo como algo cercano –comentó suspirando pues para nadie era un secreto que su mayor sueño era ser diseñadora de modas. Al escuchar lo que la chica le había dicho recordó algo que Sakurai le platicó hace unos meses sobre que su hermana era profesora en una prestigiosa universidad en Japón, justamente en la carrera de diseño–

—Sica si de verdad quieres estudiar eso yo puedo ayudarte, Sho uno de los integrantes de mi grupo conoce a alguien, podría pedirle ayuda –Jessica se emocionó por las palabras del joven, sin poderse contener tomó al joven del rostro plantándole un beso en los labios dejando al chico sorprendido.  
Todos en el lugar se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver ese beso.  
Jessica se sentía en las nubes, no sabía que fue lo que la llevo a hacer aquello pero no se arrepentía, cuando el joven se fue separando de ella mordió su labio.  
Masaki estaba feliz, pero de pronto sintió que alguien lo sujeto de la camisa volteándolo con brusquedad, luego sintió un golpe en el rostro.  
Ryeowook había enfurecido ante tal escena.–

—¿Qué diablos piensas que estas haciendo con mi Jessica bastardo? –todo pasó tan rápido, nadie espero la reacción de Ryeowook y mucho menos que se le fuera a los golpes al japones quien permanecía en el piso.  
Aiba llevó la mano a su labio notando como bajaba un poco de sangre. Jessica se puso en enfrente de Wookie–

—¡Qué diablos te pasa Ryeowook! ¿Porqué lo golpeas? ¿¡A caso eres idiota!?

—Dime qué es lo que a ti te pasa –Jamás pensó que le dolería ver a su Sica con otro había perdido toda la paciencia que le quedaba– ¡Eres una desvergonzada! dando esta clase de espectáculos enfrente de todo ¡No eres más que una... –el chico no pudo terminar la frase por qué Masaki se le había abalanzado tomándolo de la camisa.

—¡Escucha bien pedazo de idiota! –acercó su rostro al de Ryeoowok. Sentía la rabia recorrer su cuerpo, no permitiría que ningún idiota se expresara de es manera de su Sica– ¡Será mejor que midas tus asquerosas palabras no te permitiré que te expreses de esa manera de mi novia!. ¡Jessica es la mujer mas encantadora de este planeta y no merece que un estúpido como tu le hable de esa manera! –el contrario soltó su agarre del japonés empujándolo, no permitiría que nadie lo dejara en ridículo y menos un tipo como ese–

—¡Puedo hablar como yo quiera¡ Una mujer decente no anda besándose con otro hombre frente a todos ¡No es más que una cualquiera! –Masaki no pudo soportar, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro al coreano haciendo que ambos cayeran al sofá.  
Jessica no sabía qué hacer para separar a ambos pero se sentía muy lastimada por las palabras de Ryeowook.  
Leeteuk y Yunho les separaron. Los resultados eran fatales, los dos tenia sangre en su labio, algunos golpes en el rostro, Ryeowook sangraba de la nariz y tenía parte del ojo morado–.

Jessica se acercó a Ryeowook tan ofendida por las palabras del joven. Lo miró con rencor e indignación.

—¡No tienes derecho a recriminarme algo tipo tonto!, y bese a Aiba por que estamos saliendo así que no quiero que te vuelvas a meter en mi vida ¡lo escuchaste! –Al oírla Wook se preguntaba a dónde había ido si chica muy dulce; Desde su punto de vista el que llegó a arruinar todo sería ese japones y por ello no dejaba de verlo con odio–

—¿¡Qué fue lo que hiciste para que Sica me hable de esa manera maldito y sucio bastardo!? –intentó soltarse para volver a golpear al joven de cabello rojizo pero Leeteuk mantenía sujeto de los brazos–

–¡Que fácil es echarle a otros la culpa de tus errores! Pero el único culpable de que ella te hable de ese modo eres tú, rompiste su corazón. ¿Querías que se quedará llorando por ti ?, pues no lo hará –escupió con mucho desprecio pero Yunho intentaba calmarlo.  
Todos guardaban silencio, no había alguien que se atrevía a decir una sola palabra por toda esa tensión que se formó en el lugar.  
Sunny y Yoona se acercaron a Jesisca para abrazarla; Taeyeon al ver que esos dos se volverían a golpear decidió intervenir–

—Teuk por favor saca de aquí a Ryeowook, porque no queremos que las cosas se pongan peor –le dijo a su novio quien movió la cabeza asintiendo, ella se giró un poco para mirar a Wook– ¡Y tú pequeño bastardo!... ¡Que sea la última vez que te expresas de mi Sica así pues a la próxima te quedas sin descendencia! –ese a quien Tae reprendía intentó cubrirse las parte bajas con sus piernas ya que la líder de snsd podía llegar a dar mucho miedo–.

—Leeteuk yo me lo llevare –tomó a Ryeowook de su camisa para sacarlo del departamento pero antes de poder continuar Luna se puso enfrente del chico mirándolo con una profunda tristeza–

—¡Ya estarás contento!... Me dejaste en ridículo... ¿Si aún la quieres porqué rayos me enamoraste? ¡Yo te entregue todo de mi Ryeoowok! Ya mo quiero saber nada más de ti –le dio una cachetada al eternal Maknae para luego caminar hasta donde "su rival" se encontraba–Jessica te pido una disculpa por el mal rato que les hicieron pasar –suspiró avergonzada por el comportamiento de su ahora ex novio no quería que las cosas se pusieran incomodas con Jessica. De por si ya había tenido diferencias pero todo por cuidar su amor con Ryewook.–

—Tranquila, supongo que no pasa nada, yo espero que puedes superarlo.

—De acuerdo –hizo una leve reverencia para abandonar el departamento junto a Krystal y Amber quienes la consolaban. Victoria se le quedó mirando a Jessica de arriba abajo y esta cruzó los brazos esperando alguno de los comentarios venenosos de la líder del grupo de su hermana pero estos jamás llegaron.–

Cada uno de los idols fue abandonando el departamento, la cena se había arruinado ahora.  
Jonghyun, Key y Onew se despidieron de Sica no sin antes advertirle a Aiba que cuidara bien de ella porque era como una hermana para ellos.

—Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada ya que el problema lo ocasionó Wookie pero por favor no tomes acciones contra él o con mi grupo en general –Masaki se le quedo mirando por unos segundos, lo único que podía hacer era sentir dolor en su labio inferior. Volteó a ver a Jessica, lo que menos quería era perjudicar a su princesa porque su agencia en Japón podría tomar acciones legales en este asunto y bueno, el también había golpeado a ese tonto.–

—No pienso decirle nada a mi agencia tranquilo, las cosas se quedaran como están lo único que te pediré es que hables con ese tipo para que no le vuelva a faltar al respeto a mi chica.

—Confía en mi, pero puedes decirme qué es lo que le dirás a tu agencia sobre los golpes que traes en el rostro. –Aiba lo pensó un poco y luego de unos minutos tomó su teléfono celular y marcó a Jun pero no sabía que se encontraba ya dormido, cuando el chico en Japón escuchó que sonaba su teléfono al principio lo ignoró para seguir durmiendo pero luego de que el ruido no se callará revisó su celular, gruño por lo inoportuno que podía ser Masaki–

—¿Para qué rayos me hablas a esta hora imprudente?– lo regañó mientras bostezaba–

—Disculpa Matsujun pero es urgente, necesito que bajes al estacionamiento donde está mi auto y quiero que tomes el bate de béisbol de Ninomiya, luego le das batazos a mi auto. –Jun pensó haber escuchado mal a si amigo, él amaba a su auto más que a si mismo pero resulta que ahora quería que fuera a destrozarlo, en definitiva ahora estaba loco–

—¿Estás enfermo o por qué me pides eso? ¡Tu auto es lo que más adoras!, escucha Aiba el que Jessica te mandará al demonio no quiere decir que debas destruir tus cosas. –la chica rió y se sonrojó mientras el resto de las soshis y Teuk reían tras escuchar aquello–

—¡No digas eso hombre, ella te está escuchando! y para que sepas no me rechazó. Solo haz lo que te dije, mañana que llegue a Japón te mando un mensaje.

—Si me arrestan por destruir propiedad privada tomare de nuevo el bate y te romperé esa cabeza pelirroja que tienes.

—Como quieras. Te debo una muy grande Jun –le dijo del otro lado del teléfono– te prometo que cuando nos veamos te invitare a comer, por ahora te dejo. Listo, todo solucionado solo diré que tuve un accidente menor.

—Muchas gracias eh... –se quedó pensando sobre cuál era su nombre, rayos le pedía disculpas pero no recordaba cómo se llamaba–

—Aiba haha... Me... Me llamó así. No creí que...

—Perdona, Aiba, pues de verdad te agradezco.

En el departamento de Super Junior Yesung curaba a Wook más este solo se quejaba del dolor. Donghae y Siwon estaban sentado en el sofá mirándolo, reprobaban su comportamiento anterior.

—¿Te quieres quedar quieto de una jodida vez? –reprendió Yesung fastidiado por la conducta infantil de su amigo–

—Todos ustedes ¿Me podrían decir qué tienen y por qué rayos me miran de esa manera? –el primero en responder fue Siwon poniéndose de pie dando una mirada agresiva a su amigo–

—¿Tienes el descaro de preguntarlo?. La manera de hablarle a Jessica fue de un poco hombre ¡Por culpa de tus jodidos celos cada uno de nosotros podríamos tener problemas con nuestras novias! ¿No te pusiste a pensar en eso?.  
No pienso tener problemas con Yoona así que no cuentes conmigo para nada que tenga que ver con Jessi –salió del departamento azotando la puerta.  
Donghae camino a su dormitorio, ya hablaría con Wookie mañana por que si lo hacía ahora ambos dirían cosas muy desagradables y no quería más problemas y solo Yesung se quedó con él; Cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Leeteuk se le veía muy enojado Wookie bajo su mirada apenado, tal vez se había pasado un poco de la raya pero todos debían entender no era fácil ver a su ex novia con otro–.

—Logré que ese chico no tomara acciones contra ti –decía mientras lo miraba tirando las llaves al sofá– lo único que me pidió es que te mantengas alejado de Jessica, yo di mi palabra de que así sería, ya le hiciste el suficiente daño. Se bueno y haz caso a lo que te acabo de decir.

—¿Qué? –su ceño fue fruncido, se cuestionaba el porqué Leeteuk se atrevía a prometerle eso al bastardo japones, estaba seguro de que el idiota había pedido eso porque su Sica aún lo amaba, aseguran en su mente que si él se lo proponía regresarían a estar juntos– No me pienso alejar –salió del departamento dejando a sus compañeros solos–.

En Japón Matsujun maldecía a Aiba una y otra vez, eran las dos de la mañana el debía estar durmiendo pero su muy desgraciado compañero le había pedido que se comportara.

—Entonces... –primero tomó el bate y golpear la puerta trasera– ¡Esto es por la vez en la que te comiste el último pedazo de pizza de champiñón! –dio otro golpe, esta vez al parabrisas– ¡Y este otro por el día en que te olvidaste de pasar por mí a la televisora! Tuve que tomar muchos el trenes. –Cualquiera que lo viera podría confundirlo con un verdadero rufián, luego de unos cuantos golpes más dejo el bate en el suelo mirando con orgullo como había quedado el auto, para ser su primer acto de vandalismo no resultó tan mal–.

—¿Te duele? –Jessica preguntó a su cita pasando suavemente sus dedos por la herida de el chico– Ese salvaje te hizo daño y no lo mereces perdón... –Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas,  
Masaki abrió los ojos al escuchar a su chica sollozar–

—No, no llores por favor no quiero que lo hagas esto es solamente algo físico ya pasará, lo único que podría llegar a dolerme de verdad sería perder la oportunidad que tengo contigo –el chico sacó un pañuelo limpiando los ojos de la joven acercando su rostro para besar la mejilla ajena mientras ambos mantenían los los párpados casi cerrados disfrutando del momento, cuando escucharon que alguien tosió llamando su atención, se separaron sonrojados por segunda ocasión.  
Jessica fulminó con la mirada a su compañera por interrumpir algo especial con su chico, le lanzó uno de los cojines del sofá–

—¿Oye qué carajos Sooyoung?... largo de aquí ¿No vez que estamos ocupados?

—¿Porqué tienes que ser tan agresiva?.  
Lo único que quería era evitar... Bueno ni yo lo sé. –pensó un poco– señor Aiba, el papá de nuestra Sica es boxeador y no creo que le guste la idea que su pequeña princesa pues... Ya sabe... –el mencionado no sabía que decir, miró de reojo a su chica que golpeaba a la otra chica con una almohada aun más roja que él–

—¿Por qué no vas a molestar a Tiffany y nos dejas solos? ¡Lo vas a espantar! –Tiff quien salía de la cocina junto a Taeyeon, se sorprendió al ver a Jessica sobre Sooyoung intentando cubrirle la boca con la almohada mientras la chica forcejaba para zafarse mientras, luego de esto las dos chicas se llevaron a Soo, y tanto Fany como Jessica compartieron una pequeña platica en inglés.  
Jessica se acomodo en el sofá a un lado del chico–

—Lamento lo que pasó esta noche, no quería que terminara así, debía ser algo especial.

—No importa mientras podamos conocernos mejor no importa que tipo de cosas sucedan –pasó su mano en el cabello de Sica dándole una sonrisa–

—¿Me podrías responder con la verdad si es que te pregunto algo que ha estado en mi mente? –Aiba asintió con la cabeza, el diría toda la verdad– ¿Es cierto que mantuviste una relación con una tal Asami? –preguntó intentando mantener la calma.  
El chico suspiro no le podía mentir, después de todo quería que su relación iniciara basándose en la confianza de ambos–

—No te mentiré, pues sí estuve con ella y fuimos novios pero eso fue ya hace algunos años. Ella fue la chica de la que antes... Aquella que mantenía una relación conmigo y con un chico llamado Yamashita Tomohisa, en ese momento él era mucho más popular que yo así que lo prefirió pero cuando Yamapi supo que estaba con ambos terminó lo que tenía con Asami. Poco después Arashi se volvió popular y ella intentó regresar para estar conmigo, aún así a mi ya no me interesa, la única con la que quiero intentar estar es contigo –la rubia acarició su rostro y dio un corto beso, no conocía a esa tipa pero la odiaba por el daño que le causó a su novio y esperaba nunca toparse con esa tipa o practicaría las clases de boxeo que su padre le había dado para defenderse de pervertidos en ella–

—De acuerdo.

—¡Sica oye! ¿Por qué no vienes al concierto de Arashi?, será en una semana y te dedicaré una canción. –Jess sonrió, le gustaba este chico sin duda alguna–

—Está bien pero tengo dos condiciones.  
La primera es que tienes que ir al SM Town en Tokio, la segunda es que me cantes One Love. –él sonrió y sacó su teléfono poniendo la canción pedida, mientras tomaba de las manos a su chica y comenzaba a cantarle, comenzó a abrazar a su novia de la cintura–.

Quiero decírtelo pero no puedo, hay ocasiones en las que no puedo  
ser sincero.  
Superamos épocas llenas de lágrimas y ahora brillamos con fuerza.  
Dibujamos muchas formas de felicidad que ahora se acumulan y se  
convierten en un gran amor.  
Viviremos juntos por siempre.  
Te jurare mi amor incluso por cien años, eres todo para mí.  
Creeme, tan sólo creeme, eres la persona con la que comparto el mismo tiempo.  
Seamos como seamos cada uno es especial.  
Si estas a mi lado no necesito nada más, te aseguro que te haré feliz.  
Te espere bajo la lluvia sin conocer el significado de la amabilidad.  
Nos extrañamos aquella noche cuando nos herimos, aun así llegamos hasta aquí.  
Un encuentro irreemplazable se está conectando a un milagro.  
Los recuerdos se acumulan.  
La canción de nuestro comienzo está sonando.  
La que me apoya en cualquier momento, la amiga con quien comparto risas y lágrimas.  
Mi corazón está lleno únicamente de palabras de agradecimiento para ti.  
Te jurare mi amor por cien años, eres todo para mí.  
Te amo, simplemente te amo, mañana te haré la misma promesa.  
En este mundo eres la única para mi por eso te elijo a ti.  
Si estas a mi lado no importa como sea el futuro, siempre sera brillante  
la la la...


	8. Conociendo a los suegros

Tan pronto como llegaron a andar las cosas se habían vuelto maravillosas para ambos, de vez en cuando se encontraban en salidas conversando y dándose miradas profundas que para los dos significados algo especial, o aún si solo se vieron de videollamadas se tuvieron hablar de temas interesantes asombrándose más cada uno del otro; Además de innumerables mensajes o conversaciones muy largas por teléfono; Tanto Sica como Aiba se decidió por conocer mejor a los grupos a los que pertenecían, a SNSD ya Arashi respectivamente, encontrando muy interesante a dichos grupos.  
Fue entonces que sin sentir el verdadero paso del tiempo, se cuenta de que en realidad ya andaban desde hace bastante, e incluso ahora Masaki se había encaprichado en la idea de comprar un departamento para vivir junto a Sica ¿Una locura verdad ?, pues Jessica lo creía así pero a pesar de eso deseaba vivir con el pelirrojo y tras mucho debate acepto con la condición de que se decoraría al gusto combinado de ellos, sin que uno pudiera poner más que el otro.

Ahora eran justo las fechas para celebrar el SM TOWN en Tokio y Jessica disfrutaría el tiempo junto a su novio, por el momento se consideraron en el aeropuerto esperando la camioneta que al parecer la mánager de Aiba había enviado para ella, esta la llevaría hasta el nuevo departamento que usaría con su pareja. Pero no estaba sola, sus padres se mantenían a su lado por lo que tenían la gran necesidad de conocer a su año esperando que fueran mejores que lo que era Ryeowook, en realidad a ellos nunca les caían bien así que querían una mejor impresión del nuevo novio se su hija. Sica se dedicó a revisar el chat grupal de Girls 'Generation encontrando gracioso todo lo que decían las chicas.

¿Y conociste a tus suegros? –La madre de Jess se acomodó en el asiento para acercarse a su hija, aceptando una bebida que el chofer del auto le ofrecía– por que si no te presenta a sus padres, no puede ser una relación verdadera. –La chica asintió con una sonrisa recordando lo amables que eran los papás del chico–

—Sí mami ya los conocí y me trataron muy bien, su mamá me trató bien en todo momento y su padre me preparó un plato especial para que comiera –contestó alegre tomando un poco de agua–

Su padre quien no había dicho la palabra alguna había tenido con los brazos cruzados.  
Cuando se enteró de lo que Ryeowook le había hecho a su princesa quiso ir a darle su merecido, nadie dañaba a su hija y se quedaba como si nada hubiera pasado pero Jessica le pidió que no lo hiciera ya que no quería más problemas pero al mismo tiempo le dejó sobre Aiba y su relación que al principio no lo dejo muy convencido más no le negaría nada a su princesa aunque para él nadie fuera de lo suficiente bueno su hija.

—Por cierto Jessica ¿En dónde está tu novio ?, no se supone que debió ir por ti al aeropuerto ¿Qué clase de noviazgo es que llevan? ¿Además que es eso de compartir casa ?. ¡No me digas que ese malnacido te ha puesto un dedo encima porque juro que lo mato! –La mencionada se atragantó con el agua sonrojándose por lo que escuchaban sus oídos–

GratisDe qué hablas papá ?, claro que no lo que pasa es que Aiba es un chico muy famoso y no pueden vernos juntos aquí pero nada de lo que tu imaginas ha pasado. –Sin querer tuvo que mentir a su padre. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo sobreprotector que era y no estaba muy convencido en conocer a su novio lo que lo complicaba, solo esperaba que no se la pusiera difícil ± Y no es eso simplemente, pasa que ahora mismo se encuentra grabando un video y nos vera en el departamento. –Luego de eso ella y sus padres se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el chofer hablo preocupado–

—Señorita Jung, nos siguen siguiendo desde hace varias calles. –Cruzó mirada con la chica por el retrovisor y luego perdió su vista en el espejo izquierdo, una camioneta blando aún los seguía de cerca. Jessica se giró y en efecto alguien estaba tras ellos, seguramente era la prensa, no dudo un poco ese pensamiento seguro eran esos molestos paparazzis–

_¡Diablos !, por favor tiene todo para perderlos no deben saber que vivo con Aiba –el chofer asintió cambiando de dirección mientras la chica se volvía a poner el cinturón de seguridad. Luego de darle tres vueltas a la ciudad el chofer se metió por una calle para perderlos–

—Listo señorita, se han ido además de que estamos cerca del edificio –La chica le sonrió más tranquilamente muy cerca de ser descubiertos.  
Llegaron por unos pocos minutos al lujoso sitio, resultando en varios famosos viviendo en el mismo por la seguridad enorme que mantenían para sus residentes.  
El vigilante los vio llegar y dio una sonrisa–

—Señorita Jung permita que le ayude con todo eso –el señor de la seguridad tendrá las maletas de la joven y sus padres para que puedan entrar al edificio, Jessica agradeció el gesto.  
Los padres de la chica estaban impresionados el lugar, era mucho más grande que el departamento de SNSD. Contaba con una sala amplia bien decorada, a la derecha estaba la cocina la cual era bastante espaciosa; Sica se sonrojó al recordar la última vez que usaron la cocina y no fue difícil para cocinar, sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar de esa manera sus padres se darán cuenta.  
Al ver que su hija estaba perdida en su mundo uno de ellos puso su mano en el delgado hombro haciendo a la chica volver a la tierra–

_¿Pequeña, nos llevaríamos a la recámara que tu padre y yo usaremos? –Preguntó su madre con una sonrisa calidad en el rostro–

Habían pasado un par de horas y la rubia estaba aburrida buscando algo en la televisión para matar el rato, luego de un rato de estar cambiando los canales uno llamo su atención pues en la pantalla mostraba el rostro de su novio pero además en ese programa participa Asami, sabiendo bien quien era pues se dio antes de la tarea de buscar información sobre aquella zorra. ¿Cómo se atrevía a nombrar a Aiba como su hombre ideal cuando la muy estúpida lo dejo por otro ?, apretó los puños enojada cuando la idiota esa mencionó que ella fue novia de Masaki y que ambos estaban muy enamorados; No muy contenta se había silenciado el televisor, creía que ya había escuchado lo suficiente.  
Planeó algo, cuando se encuentra de nuevo con esa tipa le dejaría en claro que Masaki es suyo y que no lo compartía con nadie.

En la Johnnys Masaki caminaba muy enojado porque Asami había hecho público el que tenían un noviazgo, de seguro Johnny san san furioso, de cierto modo era así que el señor había llamado a la agencia de la chica para que desmintieran lo que había dicho.

El chico caminaba sin prestar atención cuando tropezó nuevamente con Yamapi quien también venia distraído. Después de un silencio incómodo el otro chico considerado romperlo.

—Escuche lo que esa mujer dijo sobre ustedes –Masaki abrió los ojos sorprendido por las palabras que Tomo-chan decía– por esa razón al terminar mi agenda vine a hablar con nuestro jefe. Yo... estoy saliendo con alguien y no me gustaría que mi novia pasara un mal momento por cosas desagradables como esta –Aiba se quedo con la boca abierta pues a pesar de que el trato con Yamapi era amable nunca pasaba de lo estrictamente profesional y ahora le estaba contado sobre algo personal, su relación. Aunque él entendía al chico porque estaba saliendo con Jessica y seguramente habría visto el programa estando enojado con él por todo–

—Te entiendo, mi novia estos momentos de seguro está enojada.  
Mi mánager llamo hace unos momentos diciéndome que el jefe pidió que no se nos mencionen más ... –y la conversación continua así solo por unos minutos más hasta que Aiba fue en busca de Julieta para salir de allí–

No me preocupa tanto la nota, Lo que me tiene mal es que Asami está intentando meter intriga entre Jessica y yo –Aiba suspiró negando a ambos lados– No quiero que haya malos entendidos, y los padres de Sica están en el departamento no quiero causar una mala impresión en ellos.

—Si estás interesado en esa chica, apenas tienes un par de meses de relación y ya conocerás a su familia.  
Te pego fuerte el amor Aiba-kun –dijo una burlona mánager.  
Poco después al llegar al departamento del chico Juliet y él se despidieron–.

—Hola –Dijo al abrir la puerta, pero después caminó al dormitorio principal porque en ningún lugar encontró a su novia– ¿Jessica hola? –Lo perdimos unos momentos y llegué a la conclusión de que probablemente su chica y los padres de esta habían salido.  
Decidió entrar al baño, fue quitando la camisa junto a los pantalones para ducharse porque estaba un poco sudado y sabía que a su novia no le gustaba la abrazara en ese estado, Jessica era una chica delicada. Entró a la ducha relajándose mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando del agua caliente, luego de media hora salió del lugar con una toalla enredada en su cintura y algunas gotas aún caían de su cabello hasta su pecho–.

—¡Aiba-kun! –Por fin escuchó a quien esperaba. Sica había llegado al departamento con comida rápida para Masaki.  
Se disculpó un momento con sus padres para poder ir a cambiar con algo más cómodo y al entrar al dormitorio fue grande su sorpresa por encontrarse a Aiba con una toalla enredada en cintura y con cintas de agua que caían de su cabello a su pecho, era una imagen erótica para si misma; Quedó con la boca abierta, ya lo había visto en otras ocasiones desnudo pero a la hora estaba enojada con él y lo que menos quería era verlo de ese modo.  
Vio a su novio acercándose a ella para darle un beso- ¡Ni lo pienses Masaki !, estoy muy enojada contigo. ¿Por qué dejaste que ella hablara de ti en la televisión jodida? ¡Espero que tu agencia haga algo! -Aiba sonrió de medio lado, su chica era muy celosa y sexy. Como pudo Masaki el sujeto de la cintura acercándola a él y le susurro al oído–

—Si vieras lo sexy que te vez cuando te enojas –le habló sensualmente mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja– No te enojes, sabes que ella no me gusta la única que me vuelve loco eres tú. Pero para que te sientas mejor, resulta que mi agencia tomó cartas en el asunto. –La chica intento soltarse mordiéndose el labio infiero, se maldecía por disfrutar sus caricias.  
Luego de unos minutos se rindió entregándose por completo al beso, enredó sus brazos en el cuello del chico mientras este la guiaba a la cama. Masaki le levantó un poco el vestido pasando su mano en las piernas de la mujer mientras ella soltaba un suspiro ambos se habían olvidado de sus invitados–

–Jessica –escucharon tocar la puerta y detuvieron sus movimientos rápidamente pero se mantuvieron aún abrazados–

–¿Qu-qué pasa? –sin esperarlo vio la puerta abrirse, sin poder hacer nada se puso nerviosa–

—Krystal nos hablo para decirnos que... –la señora Jung no pudo terminar de hablar ya que había quedado muda al encontrar a su hija junto a su novio en tan embarazosa situación.  
Jessica y Aiba se separaron con las caras roja por la vergüenza al ver a los padres de ella en el marco de la puerta–

—Podemos explicarlo, no es lo que piensan... ¡Él y yo sólo! –el señor Jung también estaba rojo pero a diferencia de su princesa que estaba en ese estado por la vergüenza lo suyo era enojo, a ningún padre le da gracia encontrar a su hija con su pervertido novio en tal situación–

—¡Maldito bastardo quita tus sucias manos de mi bebé! –el papá de Jessica comenzó a perseguir al muchacho por toda la recámara mientras las dos mujeres intentaban calmarlo–

—¡Papi suelta a mi novio! ¡Te explicaré lo que peso! –de mala gana soltó al muchacho mientras su esposa se lo llevaba a la sala para dejar a los jóvenes en la alcoba–

—¡Si tardan mas de tres minutos vendré y te daré la golpiza de tu vida degenerado maldito cara de idiota! –señaló a Masaki con rabia, haciendo efecto causando un miedo en el japonés, el chico nunca imaginó que sus suegros los encontrarían en la cama–

—Será mejor que te des prisa, mi padre no es muy paciente que digamos, –comentó la chica burlándose mientras acomodaba su rubio cabello– ve pensando que le diremos a mis papás sobre lo que vieron hace unos momentos. –Aiba quedó aún mas pálido que de costumbre, por inercia se colocó los pantalones y la camisa.  
Jessica suspiró acercándose a él para acomodarle el cabello– No quieres darle a mis padres una muy mala impresión ¿o si? –el contrario negó moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados.  
En la sala la señora Jung intentaba calmar a su marido quien caminaba en círculos muy enojado por lo que había visto en el dormitorio de su hija–

—No debimos dejarlos solos, quién sabe que le estaba haciendo ese pervertido a mi princesa –fui de nuevo directamente a la recámara principal golpeando mas fuerte la puerta– ¡¿Qué están haciendo los dos encerrados aún?! ¡Jessica abre la puerta enseguida!

—¿Puedes darme un minuto papá?, aún no he terminado de arreglarme salgo enseguida.

—¡Solo... Apurate ya! –el señor Jung salió de regresó a la sala.  
Gracias a dios su pequeña Krystal hasta ahora no le había dado ese tipo de disgusto, aunque luego de lo sucedido con su hija mayor vigilaría más al novio de la menor.  
Al ver salir a su pequeña junto al japonés tomada de la mano de este último caminó hasta ellos y los separó de forma brusca–

—¡Suelta a mi hija maldito idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla de esa forma?! –Ambas mujeres rodaron los ojos con fastidio, los hombres podían ser tan complicados.  
La madre de Sica tomó a su marido del brazo para que tomara asiento, antes de juzgar a su hija la escucharía–

—Estás asustando al joven Aiba. –reprendió a su esposo mientras ambos se sentaban en uno de los sillones- Muy bien Jessica, te escuchamos. –esperó paciente por una respuesta–

—Mami este departamento lo compró Aiba ya que no podíamos vernos en lugares públicos, llegamos a la conclusión que necesitábamos un lugar privado para poder vernos sin ser molestados... –Jessica volvió a tomar la mano de su chico para sonreír tiernamente para él y que sus nervios se esfumaran– Y es cierto que... Ambos hemos tenido momentos privados –La señora Jung volteó a ver a Masaki quien bajo la mirada sonrojado por lo que la rubia decía–

—Amor creo que es mejor que pa... –Aiba iba a decir algo, presentía que si su novia continuaba el padre de esta podría volver a estar furioso y no saldría nada bueno de eso pero su suegra lo interrumpió un momento–

—Bueno joven Aiba ¿Tu agencia es igual de estricta que la de mi hija, cierto? –él asintió con la cabeza–

—Así es. Verá, nuestra agencia es muy estricta sobre relaciones sentimentales y es por esto que con ayuda de mi mánager compré este lugar.  
No me parecía correcto que nos viéramos en un hotel, –miró a su novia con una tímida sonrisa, cosa que los padres de su amada no pasaron desapercibida– si por mi fuera gritaría a los cuatro vientos que estoy enamorado de su hija pero por ahora me es imposible, podría traer furia de parte de mis fanáticos o por los de Sica.

—Eres tan lindo, te quiero mucho Aiba –Tomó nuevamente la mano de este.  
Su padre se le quedo viendo, diferencia de Krystal, Sica era más reservada, no expresaba sus sentimientos con facilidad pero por alguna extraña razón ese chico había logrado sacar otro lado de su princesa un que no le gustaba para nada–

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi princesa mocoso? –frunció su ceño por un momento para luego entrecerrar los ojos con cierta intriga– por que estoy seguro que su relación ya no es nada inocente... –los novios se miraron entre sí comenzando a sonrojarse de a poco–

—Mis intenciones con su hija son las mejores señor, quiero que tengamos una vida juntos, tener una familia –Alcanzó la mano se Sica y dio un tierno beso en ella.  
Tomó un poco de té al igual que Jess, mientras los dos sonreían como unos bombos enamorados.–

—Ambos tiene mi bendición –habló la madre de la rubia– espero hagas muy feliz a mi pequeña. ¿No han pensado comprar una casa?, después de todo un departamento no es lo mejor para criar a los hijos. –Jessica y Masaki escupieron el té mirándose asustados, no estaban preparados para eso–

—¡Mamá no digas esas cosas!, No estamos listos para ser padres.

—Ya basta... –El señor Jung se dedicó a cambiar el tema, no le era agradable para donde estaba girando la conversación. Luego de unos minutos se puso de pie para mirar al chico con seriedad y suspirar– Me desagradó ver la situación en la que estabas con mi hija, pero Jessica ya es lo suficientemente madura como para saber lo que está haciendo. No voy a evitar que ella y tú estén juntos, pero si no eres un imprudente pervertido te pido que me respetes a mi y a mi esposa mientras nos encontramos en este departamento.

Masaki se encontraba ayudando a su suegra en la a cocina cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta, suspiró preocupado esperaba que no fuera alguien de su agencia ya que deseaba pasar una tarde tranquila con su nueva familia. Jessica quien se encontraba en la sala ensayando una de las canciones que cantaría al día siguiente fue la que abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose al encontrarse a Jun y a Nino quienes venían bastantes disgustados.

—¡¿Dónde esta ese maldito que tienes por novio!? –la chica miraba a ambos sin entender el por qué de su enfado– ¡Aiba Masaki da la cara bastardo! –gritó Nino mirando a todas partes.  
Masaki salio de la cocina al escuchar los gritos que provenían de la sala encontrado a sus dos compañeros bastante enojados–

—¿Qué les pasa por qué vienen gritando como un par de jodidos locos?. –exclamó enojado– Les he dicho que no me gusta que vengan a molestar al departamento que comparto con Sica ¡Además mis suegros están de visita!

—¡Jodido bastardo nos dejaste esperando en la televisora por tres estúpidas horas! –le zarandeó la camisa, Masaki abrió los ojos, ya recordaba, se suponía que debía ir por ellos a Odaiba pero después del disgusto que pasó con Asami se le olvido completamente y prefirió regresar a hablar con Sica–

—¡Oh!. Lo lamento Nino, de verdad te pido una disculpa a ti y a Jun.  
¡Pero les aseguro que esto era algo de vida o muerte!

—¡Sí claro! De seguro para tener sexo con tú Sica en alguno de estos malditos sofás – Jun miró de reojo a ambos– ¡Eres un jodido depravado Masaki, no sabes que el sexo se disfruta mejor de noche! –se cruzo de brazos bastante enojado.  
La señora Jung llegó a la sala tras oír fuertes gritos–

—¿Qué sucede aquí? –Vio a dos chicos japoneses muy bien parecidos, aunque uno de ellos tenía del cuello a su yerno– ¿Quiénes son ellos? –Señaló y Jessica estaba a punto de contestar–

—¿Quién es ella Masaki? –murmuró por lo bajo en el oído de su compañero–

—Mi suegra, Jun idiota...

—¡Oh, mucho gusto en conocerla señora Jung! –interrumpió a Sica acercándose a la mujer– Mi nombre es Jun, compañero de grupo de su yerno. Déjeme decirle que tiene una hija encantadora y muy linda, tan hermosa como usted –habló galantemente el joven.  
Aiba frunció el ceño por los alago de su amigo hacia su novia–

—¡Oye, el único que puede decirle hermosa a mi novia soy yo! Será mejor que midas tus palabras tonto –Masaki cruzó los brazos lo que provocó que Sica lo tomara del rostro para besarlo–

Ya casi era la hora de ir a dormir pero Jessica pensó en ir a la recámara por su celular para tomarse una foto de con su novio les gustaba mucho tener muchas de ellos juntos, a pesar que no pudieran compartirlos con sus fans; Pero cuando reviso su teléfono vio que le habían mandado un mensaje y al abrirlo su mundo se vino abajo, no sabía qué pensar, se trataba de una foto de Masaki y Asami y el chico no llevaba camisa mientras sonreía a la además la chica usaba un simple sostén. Leyó rápidamente el mensaje entero...

Mientras tú estas en Corea tu novio se divierte de lo lindo conmigo.  
¿Qué se siente saber que mientras te hace el amor piensa en mi?, cuando te besa se imagina que soy yo. Eres una pobre ilusa, para él eres solo un consuelo, una forma de olvidarme porque tienes que saber que soy la única que logra volverlo loco de deseo.

Jessica contenía las ganas de llorar preguntándose el cómo consiguió esa zorra su número de teléfono y porqué Masaki podía ser tan cínico, mientras ella se encontraba en su país promocionando con el grupo... Para ella ahora él era un idiota que se acostaba con esa malta, sentía ganas de golpearlos a los dos. Tomó su celular y salió furiosa hasta la sala, al llegar Aiba se le acercó para a abrazarla pero ella le tiró el aparato en la cara.

—¡Eres un imbécil Masaki! ¡Mientras estaba lejos tú andabas acostándose con esa estúpida de Asami! ¡Me dan asco ambos! -la chica lo miraba furiosa, claramente estaba celosa de imaginarlo en la cama con otra, su indignación era gran- ¡Eres mucho peor que Ryeowook!... por lo menos él no tuvo el sionismo de tomarse una foto con luna estando desnudos los dos ¡En cambio tú pedazo de basura eres un jodido infiel! ¡Un idiota! –las palabras de la chica le dolieron sin entender porqué lo comparaba con ese pequeño bastardo.  
Nino, Jun, Krystal y los padres de Sica miraban aquella escena sin entender lo que pasaba. Aiba tomo el teléfono de la chica y vio la foto, lo recordaba, era él pero la foto tenía algunos años; Asami le hizo creer a su chica que eran reciente, quería explicarle que todo era una mentira pero lo único que consiguió fue una cachetada de Jessica, luego la vio correr hasta la recámara herida–

—¡Engañaste a mi princesa! ¡Lo sabía, ustedes los idols son todos iguales! –el señor Jung estaba dispuesto a golpear al chico pero este lo hizo a un lado yendo a la habitación–

—Por favor... –el japonés necesitaba aclara las cosas con su novia, también estaba furioso con Asami y si perdía a la coreana por su culpa se las pagaría muy caro–

—¡No te vayas malnacido! ¿Cómo pudiste engañar a mi hija y meter a esa mujer en este departamento? –el Señor Jung tomó de la camisa al joven amenazándolo– Cada lágrima que mi princesa derrame ¡Te lo cobraré bastardo! –dijo dándole un puñetazo al joven quien acabo en el piso.  
Aiba pasó uno de sus dedos en su labio inferior del cual salía un poco de sangre a causa del golpe que su suegro le había dado. Estaba ido, no reaccionaba cuando el Jung mayor intentó volver a golpear al joven pero Krystal se puso en medio de ambos.–

—Cariño los golpes no solucionan nada, ¿Tú crees que si lo golpeas Jessica se sentirá mejor? –el señor apretó sus puños mirando con odio al joven que era ayudado a levantarse por sus dos amigos– ¡Y tú! –se giró para ver en dirección al japonés– ¡Si en verdad engañaste a mi hija te cortaré las bolas!, perdón por hablarte de este modo Masaki pero... ¡Tú sabes que nuestra pequeña ha sufrido tanto como para que ahora le hagas lo mismo! –Masaki se limpió la sangre escurriendo mientras miraba de mala gana a su suegro–

—¡Jamás engañé a Jessica!. No voy a negar que la foto es real ¡Pero no es actual tiene seis años desde que Asami la sacó!, fue cuando estuvimos en una relación sentimental antes... –el chico golpeó  
la pared frustrado por estar a punto de perder a la mujer de sus sueños por una vil mentira.  
Nino y Jun sentía lastima por su amigo, ellos sabían que Aiba no era la clase de chico que se engaña. La primera vez que se enamoró fue de Asami el dio su corazón por completo el cual fue lastimado, pero ahora que su compañero tenía una oportunidad con una buena persona, la loca de su ex quería destrozar nuevamente a su Aiba.–

—Todo estará bien pero si nuestra agencia se entera de esto te irá mal –comentó seriamente el muchacho, sabía que su jefe no verían con buenos ojos un escándalo en estos momentos.–

—¡Al diablo con la agencia! ¡Al diablo con todo, no pienso permitir que una mujer como Asami me separé de Jessica! -el chico de cabello rojizo cargó consigo las llaves de su auto, iría a buscar a la causante de todo sus problemas y la traería para que dijera la verdad– ¡Escuchen Jun, Nino! No dejen salir a Jessica no importa lo que haga no dejen que abandone este departamento hasta que regrese ¿!Les quedó claro?! –los mencionados asintieron, ninguno se atrevía a hacer alguna broma al respecto sabían que con el humor de perros que tenía Aiba se desquitaría con ellos si bromeaban sobre su situación preferían no tentar a su suerte.  
Masaki salió rumbo a la televisora donde Asami tenía su programa, él pensaba que seguramente en esos momentos se la encontraría terminando de grabar.–

En el departamento Nino le marcaba a Sho, Ohno y Juliet pues debía informales lo que pasaba, sobre todo a la chica que al ser la mánager seguramente sabría cómo manejar la situación sobre las fotos que Asami tenía en su poder, le preocupaba el que la ex de su amigo intentara usarlas en contra de Arashi.  
Jun tomaba un poco de jugo que le había dado la madre de Jessica un poco intranquilo.

—¿Qué te dijeron? –su mandíbula estaba tensa y sin dejar contestar a Nino prosiguió con la descarga de su estrés– ¡Aiba es tan bobo por tomarse ese tipo de fotos con la tonta de Asami! ¡¿Acaso no pensó un momento en las consecuencias que eso traería?! ¡Maldito Masaki! ¡¿Nino qué diablos vamos a hacer?!

—Ohno y Sho... –dijo suspirando intranquilo pero con la intención de calmar a Jun– ellos dijeron que apenas se desocupen vendrán –el chico paso las manos por su cabello– y Juliet se comunicara con uno de los abogados de la agencia para preparar una demanda en caso de que Asami haga públicas las fotos.

En el Aeropuerto las chicas de SNSD. llegaban a Japón para el SM TOWN, la agencia había dispuesto una camioneta que las llevaría al hotel en donde se quedarían junto a los demás artistas.  
Yoona y Siwon se miraban ocasionalmente sonriendo como un par de bobos enamorados siendo su costumbre más notoria, Taeyeon se acercó a ella para susurrarle al odio.

—Disimula un poco se darán cuenta, boba –la contraria se sonrojó asintiendo, tal vez era cierto y se les había salido de las manos la situación–.

Leeteuk y los demás chicos de SUJU se tomaba algunas fotos con las fans que se habían acercado a ellos.  
Ryeowook miró a donde las chicas de Girls' Generation y es que le pareció extraño no encontrase a Jessica; La chica lo había estado evitando la mayor parte del tiempo anteriormente hasta que se cansó de eso y fue directo con el Lee Soo Man para pedirle que le diera una canción para cantar a dueto con Jessica, el productor no estaba de acuerdo pero luego de que Wook insistiera tanto acepto, claro la que se puso como loca y le grito unas cuentas verdades fue Sica quien no estaba de acuerdo pero al ir a hablar con el jefe no tuvo de otra que aceptar a regañadientes, Ryewook recordaba las maldiciones que tanto Jessica como Taeyeon le habían lanzado.

—Oye Kyu –una vez dentro de la camioneta salió de su momento de recordar aquella situación con Jessica, y decidió mejor preguntar sobre ella– ¿Sabes en dónde está Sica?, no la vi con las demás –Kyuhyun lo miró fastidiado sabía a dónde iba la conversación, a decir verdad ya estaba cansado de que su amigo se la pasara preguntando sobre la rubia y además Seohyun dejo en claro que no quería que le dijera a Wookie sobre lo que hablaban con Jesisca y mucho menos lo llevara al departamento–

—¿Quieres dejar eso por la paz hombre? ¡Jessica tiene novio!... y por lo que he podido ver esta enamorada de él–el evil maknae miró de reojo a Wookie, tal vez estaba siendo cruel con sus palabras pero era la única forma para que su amigo entendiera– deberías dejar de buscarla. ¡Y sé que por tu culpa ella tendrá que cantar junto a ti por ordenes del superior! –todos voltearon a ver a Wook con sorpresa; Donghae observaba con mala gana pareciera que su compañero no entendía las advertencias que se le habían dado–

—¡Maldita sea Ryeowook tú no jodas la vida de Jess! ¡Fuiste tú quien termino con ella y ahora no dejas de molestar! –Exclamó un Donghae enojado manteniendo sus ojos fijos sobre el mencionado.  
Wook veía a su compañero con molestia; Teuk decidió intervenir antes de que comenzarán a discutir de nuevo–

—¡Ya paren esto por favor! –habló el líder mirando a ambos, pero estos solo cruzaron sus brazos con molestia– ¿Es verdad que vas a cantar una canción con Sica? –preguntó no muy contento.  
Ryeowook sonrió, ambos cantarían en el SM TOWN Tokyo y al regresar a Corea grabarían la canción para luego promocionarla, eso significaba pasar más tiempo con su ex–

—La canción se llama Cosmic es romántica, nuestras voces se complementarán de maravilla ¡Y estoy seguro que Jessica entenderá que estamos destinados a estar juntos! –Teuk no estaba seguro de si el plan de su amigo funcionaria, hacía lo posible para pasar tiempo con la rubia pero si tan solo supiera que ella estaba viviendo ahora con Aiba Masaki, lo pensó un poco y pensaba en contarle pero le había dado su palabra a Taeyeon de que no diría una sola palabras.

Jessica por otra parte terminaba de empacar su ropa, se iría al hotel donde de seguro sus compañeras estarían hospedadas y es que las necesitaba pues no podía a un creer que el desgraciado de Masaki la hubiera engañado.  
Jun y Ninomiya se levantaron de golpe cuando vieron a la chica con su maleta en mano. La coreana movió su cabeza a ambos lados buscando a Masaki.

—Infeliz... de seguro se fue a buscar a esa golfa... –la chica intentó contener todas las lágrimas, no les daría el gusto de ver lo muy afectada que estaba– Mamá, papá vámonos, no quiero seguir en este lugar. –pero pronto los japoneses en el departamento le taparon el paso, pues se es había encomendado una orden, la de no dejar que la chica saliera del lugar hasta nuevo aviso.–

—Lo siento Sica pero tenemos... La misón de no dejarte salir de aquí, Aiba nos pidió que te retuvieramos aquí –exclamo Jun cubriendo la puerta con sus manos–

—¡Tú amigo es un estúpido! ¡¿Qué tipo de persona es como para no dejarme ir?! ¡¿Saben que retener a alguien contra su voluntad es un delito?! –Gritó Jessica de mala gana intentando salir del departamento mientras sus padres miraban sin decir nada, ella le dio un derechazo a Jun tirándolo al piso mientras el joven pasaba su mano en donde la joven lo había golpeado. Al ver al japonés tirado dejo caer su maleta, se le había pasado la mano estaba enojada y lo único que quería era irse de allí jamás fue su intención lastimarlo– Oye lo siento mucho pero... ¡Fue tu culpa! –Nino aprovecho que la chica estaba distraída para cargarla de la cintura y llevarla a la recamara principal cerrando la puerta con seguro mientras la chica intentaba que el amigo de su novio la bajara pero la seguía cargando como a costal de papas– ¡Sueltame! ¡Krystal estos tipos me están secuestrando llama a la policía! ¡Noooo bajame! ¡Mejor a la agencia! ¡Mejor a Taeyeon... Sí a Tae! –la rubia le daba golpes en la cabeza a Ninomiya para que la bajara pero nada funcionaba.  
Durante varios minutos se escuchaba todo tipo de maldiciones, los señores Jung no pensaron que su hija tuviera la boca tan sucia llena de palabrotas. Luego de varios minutos se dejaron de escuchar los gritos de Jessica, tal vez la chica se había cansado de maldecir a Masaki.

Ohno y Sho llegaron junto a Juliet; La mánager había consultado con sus abogados sobre las acciones legales que podían tomar en contra de Asami. Tras mucho tiempo Aiba entro al departamento, traía del brazo a la mujer que intentaba difamarlo y esta solo forcejeaba para soltarse ya que según ella le estaba haciendo daño.  
Alba fue hasta la habitación y tocó hasta que dejaran que pasará.

—Que sexy eres princesa, no te das una idea lo hermosa que eres... –Sica se levantó de la cama caminando a donde él estaba muy enojada propinando en su rostro un fuerte golpe–

—¡De seguro eso le dices a esa zorra maldito infiel! ¡No seré tu burla Aiba masaki no me veras la cara de idiota!

—Escucha, vamos a aclarar las cosas de una buena vez.  
No voy a perderte por una jodida mentira de una mujer loca, quieras o no me acompañarás a la sala.

—¡Eres un estúpido y sínico!, vi la foto y ese eras tú ¡No lo nieges por un demonio estabas desnudo con esa tipa! –intentó darle una bofetada al chico pero este fue más rápido y sujetó su mano llevándola a la sala–.

Asami se sentía humillada, Juliet le dejo en claro que si no decía la verdad ella se encargaría de destruirle su carrera de actriz además de que haría que la vetaran de los programas más importantes de Japón, no era tonta sabía que la johnnys tenía mucho poder en el mundo del entrenamiento japonés.

—¡Eres un idiota Aiba! ¡¿Te atreves a traer a tu jodida amante a la casa que compartimos ?! ¿Intentas humillarme? ¡Idiota! –Giró su vista a la chica con un profundo desprecio– ¡Y tú! ¡No eres más que una zorra! ¡Pero yo te enseñare a respetarme maldita! –Estuvo a punto de irse a los golpes con Asami pero Masaki fue más ágil y la sujetó para detenerla–


	9. Saturno

Masaki ignoró los reproches de Jessica pues estaba decidido a aclararle todo a la coreana, tomó su mano y caminó hasta llegar a la sala en donde se encontraba Azami, pero su novia aún intentaba soltarse entonces se aferró a su brazo.

—¡Habla! Di toda la verdad. Tú sabes que entre nosotros no hay nada y que esas fotos tienen más de seis años, no pienso perder a la mujer de mi vida por tus asquerosas mentiras. –le reclamó con rabia y enojo manteniendo la mirada sobre Mizukawa quien se sentía humillada por el trato tan poco delicado de Aiba– Te dejé en claro que no iba a permitir que te metieras en mi relación,fui paciente contigo pero tal vez tenía que ponerte en tu lugar desde hace mucho tiempo; Escucha bien lo que te diré por que no pienso repetirlo, ¡Ya no siento nada por ti!... en realidad creo que nunca lo hice.  
¡A la única mujer a la que amo y con la cual quiero estar es mi Jessica!, ella lo es todo para mi entiendelo –Al escuchar las palabras del chico, Asami se sintió herida y más cuando de la nada le dieron un jalón agresivo, era su ex–

—Aiba... –Se propuso por un segundo no confesar nada en frente de la coreana pero Juliet había sido bastante clara y si no decía la verdad su carrera terminaría, había luchado para que tener éxito y no pensaba arriesgarse a que johnnys la destruyera, con la poca dignidad que aún le sobraba se soltó del agarre del pelirrojo con fastidio– ¡Eres un salvaje Masaki sueltame me haces daño! –se quejó con dolor tan enojada– ¡Y tú estúpida coreana! ¿Quieres saber la verdad? –Miró a Jessica con odio– ¡Te mentí!, esas fotos no son recientes pero fuiste tan idiota y con poca confianza como para creer todo lo que te escribí ¡No puedo soportar que él este contigo! ¡Me pertenece, soy la única que puede hacerlo feliz! ¡No sabes lo que vivimos juntos! –Volteó a ver Masaki con lágrimas en los ojos– ¿Dime qué le vez a esa insípida? ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no? ¿Qué a caso es mejor que yo en la cama?, lo dudo mucho tiene pinta de una niñita de papa.

—Eres una sínica –el chico estaba fuera de sí, aquella mujer había provocado que su Sica no quisiera verlo– ¿Quieres saber lo que ella me da? –Preguntó tomándola de los brazos con brusquedad– Ella me hace feliz cuando sonríe, hace que mi corazón se acelere, sus ojos no pertenecen a este mundo, Jessica es todo para mí no me imagino mi vida sin ella y ni tú ni nadie nos van a separa, –el japonés soltó a la mujer para mirar a su novia quien intentaba contener su enojo, este decidió tomar su mano para luego mirar a la japonesa– tienes razón en algo que me dijiste, con Jessica no es solo sexo ella yo hacemos el amor algo que jamas podrías entender. –el señor Jung escupió el té que estaban bebiendo al escuchar las palabras del joven de cabello rojizo Jessica se sonrojó, pero Masaki tenía razón más que sexo lo que ellos hacían era el amor, una entrega mutua al principio cuando comenzó a salir con Aiba a un sentía cosas por Ryeowook pero tratando mas al muchacho se fue dando cuenta que Masaki se había ganado su corazón extrañaba hablar con él. Le primera vez que hicieron el amor fue en el departamento que compartía con SNSD–

flashback

Jessica se encontraba arreglando, había quedado de verse con Masaki a las siete de la noche, tenía más de una semana que no se veían. Ella había tenido que viajar a Nueva York para un segmento de un programa donde Yuri, Tiffany, Sooyoung y ella participarían. Junto a Tiffany fueron elegidas por su dominio del inglés.  
Daba gracias que tendría el departamento para ellos solos, sus compañeras irían a la fiesta de Halloween que organizaba su agencia, y tras dar la escusa a su mánager de que se sentía enferma pudo quedarse. Escuchó que sonaba el timbre y se apuró a abrir, Masaki la miraba con una amplia sonrisa detrás de esta.

—Que hermosa te vez esta noche –el chico le extendió una rosa roja.

—Tú también te vez muy guapo amor –le contestó la rubia haciendo a un lado la pierta para que el chico pudiera entrar.  
El japonés miró a todos lados, se le hacia raro que las compañeras de grupo de su novia no estuvieran en el departamento por lo general cuando el visitaba a su novia, Sooyoung o Sunny salían de sus dormitorios para recibirlo bromeando con él–

—¿No están tus amigas princesa? –le cuestionó el chico con cierta curiosidad.  
Jesisca puso la rosa en agua regresando a la sala donde Masaki la esperaba–

—Todas salieron hoy y regresarán tarde, bueno algunas de ellas. De seguro Yoona se va a quedar en el departamento de Siwon, Sooyoung terminará durmiendo por lo borracha que esté en uno de las salas de ensayo y las otras la traerán cargando.  
En fin tenemos el departamento para nosotros dos. –Aiba asintió con una sonrisa, se acercó a su novia tomándola de la cintura y besos sus labios; Había extrañado a su Sica pero ambos habían estado ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos. La chica mantenía los brazos al rededor de su cuello–

—Por cierto no te he agradecido por el anillo que me mandaste al hotel en Nueva York, debió constarte una fortuna ¿Cómo le hiciste. –Aiba sonrió, su novia tenía razón.  
Además cuando supo que su novia viajaría a Nueva York le pidió a Juliet que lo ayudara, la mánager tenía un amigo que era dueño de una joyería en el Central Park y el le había mandado algunos diseños sabía del gusto exquisito que Jessica tenía por lo cual le costó elegir uno pero con ayuda de Mao se decidió por un lindo anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en medio–

—Me alegro que te gustará mi regalo amor, te he dicho que gastar dinero en ti no es una molestia, quiero tratarte como la princesa que eres –el japonés beso sus labios de nuevo–.

Ambos solían usar artículos de pareja, gracias a dios no habían sido descubiertos tal vez era por que nadie se imaginaria que dos cantantes de diferentes nacionalidades podrían tener una relación.

Luego de una larga platica donde se habían puesto al día sobre sus vida,Jesisca sirvió la comida siendo su primera vez cocinando, miró de reojo a Masaki con cierto nerviosismo esperando su reacción–

—Si no te gusta podemos pedir algo de comer, la verdad la cocinar no es lo mío.

—Nada de eso –negó con la cabeza tomando con una cucharada la comida que su novia había preparado. De hecho no importaba si estaba bueno o malo él simplemente se lo comería y disfrutaría por el hecho que su Sica fue tan considerada de cocinarle; Y por el contrario de lo que la rubia pensó, la comida había quedado deliciosa– ¡Oye esto sabe muy bien! –le dijo gustoso comiendo todo lo que ella le había servido–.

Durante su cena ambos reían bromeando, Masaki ayudó a la chica a lavar los trastes pues como él le había dicho los hombres japoneses luego de la comida solían ayudar a lavar los trastes o a quitar los platos y quería demostrarle a su Sica que era un hombre hogareño, y más tarde se dedicaron a ver una película.  
Durante una escena erótica de la película Masaki se puso nervioso sonrojándose evitaba mirar a su novia que estaba igual de roja que él, luego de una rato beso los labios de la chica y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo qué estaban haciendo porque el deseo y la pasión los había cegado a ambos; Habían terminado en uno de los dormitorios necesitaba demostrarse lo que sentía el uno por el otro.

Eran poco más de las dos de la mañana, las chicas de SNSD llegaban al lugar, su mánager las había dejado en aquel departamento.  
Al entrar se les hizo raro no ver a Jesisca, en contra en su quinto sueño Sunny se quitó las zapatillas que la estaban matando; Yuri, Sooyoung, Seohyun, Tiffany y Taeyeon se habían quedado en la sala sentadas descansando un poco sus pies; Yoona y Hyoyeon se habían quedado con sus respectivos novios cosa que no fue del agrado de mánager pero no le quedó otra más que aceptarlo.  
Yuri estiró un poco sus brazos estaba bastante cansada había sido una noche larga donde la mayor parte había bailado con su Yeye en definitiva se había divertido bastante intento relajarse, cuando escuchó el grito de sunny quien había ido a dejar sus cosas al dormitorio que compartía con Taeyeon, todas se levantaron asustadas tomando lo primero que encontraron pensaron que tal vez algún loco fan se había metido al lugar y que podrían estar robando algún objeto de valor para venderlo a otros fans más locos que ellos. Taeyeon fue la primera en llegar.

—¡¿Sunny dime que pasó?! ¿Alguien se metió al dormitorio? –preguntó a la contraria para luego mirar a donde ella le señalaba sintiendo la vena de su frente asomarse a causa del enojo, Jessica había usado su cama para tener sexo con su pervertido novio– ¡Jessica jung pervertida yo te mato! ¿Cómo te atreves a usar mi cama para tener sexo? ¡Degenerada yo te mato ven aquí no huyas cobarde! –la rubia se levantó de la cama asustada cubierta solo con una sabana intentando huir de la ira de su líder.  
Cuando las demás llegaron al dormitorio Tae perseguía a Sica quien corría con una sabana envuelta en su cuerpo huyendo de su líder quien amenazaba con matarla–.

—Masaki usted y Jessica son un par de degenerados pervertidos ¿No pudieron tener su encuentro del tercer tipo en el dormitorio de Sica? –se quejó Sunny con una mueca de desagrado yendo a abrir las ventanas para que la habitación se ventilada mientras el chico se bestia torpemente sonrojado aún más por las palabras de la bajita.  
En la sala Jessica corría dándole vueltas a los muebles con Taeyeon detrás de ella, se puso detrás de Tiffany usándola como escudo mirando con miedo a su líder que intentaba quitar de en medio a Fanny–

—¡Tiff no permitas que la loca de nuestra líder me haga daño! –la rubia decía con miedo. Tiffany miró con sorpresa a Jesisca por estar desnuda y a Taeyeon por intentar asesinar a Sica–

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? –les preguntó, pero dirigió su mirada a la Americana– ¡Jessica explicame lo que pasa! –la rubia se puso roja como un tomate, se sentía tan diminuta ante la mirada de sus compañeras y no sabía que decirles deseo que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara–

—Bueno... Verás tiff lo que pasa –la chica se maldijo a a si misma por tartamudear.  
Taeyeon completamente enojada gritó–

—¡Por dios Tiffany esa pervertida de jung estaba teniendo sexo con su novio en mi dormitorio pero lo que es peor es que fue en mi cama, pero yo te mato jung! –decía la líder intentando sujetarla.  
Al escuchar las palabras de la la líder Sooyoung, Yuri y Seohyun se sorprendieron, Soo le cubrió los a oídos a su maknae no quería causar un tipo de trauma a la menor del grupo.  
Sunny venía con Masaki a un lado, el chico estaba muy a penado al llegar a la sala miró a su novia tras de su compañera para protegerse de la líder.  
Luego un tiempo Tiffany los sermoneaba, Masaki le había prometido a Taeyeon comprarse una cama nueva a lo cual la chica asintió no muy convencida–.

Fin de flashback

Jessica sonrió a recordar la primera vez que estuvo con Aiba, había sido maravilloso el fue tan delicado con ella.

—Te amo como no te das una idea... perdoname por dudar en estos momentos de tu amor –acaricio la mejilla de Aiba dándole un corto beso que el chico correspondió enseguida.  
Aquel par de enamorados se separaron cuando escucharon al risa burlona de Asami quien cruzo sus brazos mirando a ambos con desprecio–

—Yo que tú no me haría tantas ilusiones Jessica, los tipos como Aiba Masaki solo juegan con las mujeres ¡Él jamás se casara contigo!, los johnnys no se casan solo buscan mujeres para quitarse las ganas ¡Ellos jamás van enserio!. Un ejemplo de eso es Mao Inoue, la pobre lleva catorce años con Matsumoto y él jamás le ha pedido matrimonio. –Al escuchar las palabras venenosas de la chica Jun fruncio ceño, dio un paso al frente para enfrentarla–

—¡Escucha! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a hablar sobre mi relación con Mao! ¡La próxima vez no responderé de mis acciones! ¿Lo entendiste?, deja de jodernos la vida, Aiba está con Jessica así que deberías tener un poco de dignidad si es que te queda –La chica retrocedió un poco al ver la mirada fría de Jun.  
Juliet decidió intervenir, sabía que las cosas se podían salir de control. Matsujun era un chico que por lo general solía ser amable pero tenía muy poca paciencia y aquella chica estaba llegando al límite de todos–

—Mizukawa por tu bien será mejor que borres esa foto de lo contrario tomaremos acciones legales contra ti ¿Lo has entendido? –habló con seriedad haciendo que Asami tragara grueso, una cosa era provocar a Aiba y a Jun pero otra muy distinta era ir contra Juliet Kitagawa, con ella no se jugaba.

—Espera... –De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, volteó la vista con una sonrisa pensado que Aiba había cambiado de opinión pero se llevo la sorpresa de su vida cuando vio a Jessica, la rubia se había soltado la mano de Masaki para caminar hasta ella, lo más sorprendente fue cuando sintió un derechazo en su nariz haciendo que cayera al piso–

—¡Quiero que te quede algo en claro zorra!, Aiba es mio ¿Lo has entendido?, no lo comparto con nadie no me importa que no estemos casados para mí hay cosas mucho más importantes que un simple papel, lo nuestro va más allá de todo. Intentas separarnos cuando tú eres la culpable que él dejara de amarte, ¡Eres una sucia interesada que cambió el amor por la fama me das asco! –Todos en el departamento estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de Jessica, la forma en que había dejado en su lugar a la mujer.  
La señora Jung estaba orgullosa de su hija por defender a su amor.  
Asami como pudo se puso de pie cubriendo su nariz de la que salía sangre a montones, fulminando a la integrante de SNSD–

—¡Eres una estúpida me rompiste la nariz, te juro que esto no se quedara así desgraciada coreana!

—Eres tan patética como tus insultos, te lo advierto Mizukawa no te acerques a mi hombre por que no respondo, el es mío y una mujer como tú no lo merece –ambas se retaban con la mirada– Largate de mi departamento y nunca regreses. –Asami tomó su bolso saliendo furiosa de aquel departamento, se propuso algún día desquitarse pero por ahora necesitaba ir con un doctor–.

—Si que eres de temer Sica, debo recordar no hacer nada que pueda sacar la fiera que hay en ti –dijo bromeando Ninomiya mientras daba una palmaditas en su espalda.  
Jun se acerco a abrazar a la chica lo que no fue del total agrado de Aiba pero no dijo nada–

—Por experiencia propia tienes un derechazo muy bueno podrías ser una buena boxeadora –le dijo riendo lo que provoco que la chica lo golpeara en modo de broma.  
Masaki miraba a Jessica, las palabras de Asami se le habían quedado en la cabeza en cierta forma tenia razón. Por contrato el no podía casarse con Jessica y eso le dolía pues sabía que el día mas importante para una mujer era su boda; Su compañero Ohno le cuestionó la razón de su rostro pensativo y Alba decidió contarle, Ohno entendía a su compañero la gran mayoría de relaciones que había tenido terminaron por que la chica quería casarse y él no podía hacerlo, muchas de ellas solían decir que no pensaban pasar su vida esperando algo que tal vez nunca llegaría pero sin decirle a Aiba, pensó en que Jessica era distinta se notaba que estaba enamorada de su amigo–.

Sica esperó a que todos los dejaran solos y decidió hablar con Masaka, preguntarle si estaba bien pues no había pasado por alto el rostro desanimado de su novio; Pero nunca espero tal pregunta.

—¿Tú quieres casarte pronto? –el joven le veía con un poco de temor esperando la respuesta– No puedo sacarme de la cabeza las palabras de Asami, tengo miedo de perderte –exclamó con miedo porque no imaginaba la vida sin su princesa.  
Jessica tomó el rostro del joven entre sus manos para darle un beso en los labios, un suave roce que expresaba lo que sentían–

—No te mentiré, sueño con casarme de blanco que mi padre me entregue en el altar, pero bebé no ahora y no en un futuro cercano. Quiero que ambos disfrutemos nuestra relación sin la necesidad de un papel que con el paso del tiempo se destruirá. Te amo Aiba como no te das una idea. –Aiba beso a su chica sentándose en el sofá quedando ella sobre el el chico pasaba sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a la cintura una parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar tenía que detenerse ya que no quería que sus suegros volvieran a descubrirlos en una situación como la anterior–

—Princesa no pienses que no quiero pero debemos parar sus padres pueden llegar de nuevo –la chica se separó riendo para susurrarle al oído–

—No lo harán bebe tenemos por lo menos tres horas para estar solos así que vamos a jugar un poco –la rubia se puso de pie abriéndose lentamente la blusa dejando ver su sostén negro el joven seguía cada acción de la mujer atentamente Jessica volvió a sentarse sobre sus piernas ninguno volvió a decir palabra alguna y durante toda la tarde se entregaron al amor.  
Luego de una tarde apasionada con su novio Sica se encontraba en la ducha estaba bastante agotada pues su pervertido novio le había dado por hacerle el amor varias veces. ¿ es que acaso los hombres no se cansaban? le había prometido que si la dejaba ducharse en la noche usaría el Traje con el que grabo el Video Mr Taxi acepto bastante entusiasmado, porque le había dicho que era una de sus fantasías hacerle el amor con ese traje. salió del baño luego de unos minutos vio la cama desordenada tenía unos minutos que Aiba se había ido a grabar sus programa suspiro acomodando la cama en definitiva necesitaban una muchacha que le ayudara con las labores del Hogar pero debía ser alguien de confianza No quería que la persona que contratara ventilara su vida privada a los cuatro vientos le pedí día a masaki que le pidiera ayuda a su manager de encontrar a alguien de confianza , cuando termino de acomodar la cama salió del cuarto tenía bastante hambre fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer diablos otra vez a Masaki se le había olvidado hacer la despensa en definitiva su novio era bastante olvidadizo Tomo el teléfono que estaba en una mesita para pedir algo a domicilio cuando vio llegar a sus padres quienes no venían solos los padres de Aiba venían con ellos se los toparon en la entrada del departamanto

—Me da mucho gusto verla de nuevo suegra como siempre ese vestido le queda de maravilla –la chica abrazo a la mamá de Aiba sonriendo aquel vestido que estaba usando fue un regalo que ella le había hecho. La señora Masaki correspondió el abrazo–

—¡Oh hija!, no digas mentiras la que se ve muy hermosa eres tu mi niño es muy afortunado de tenerte a su lado –la señora Masaki se separó de la chica manteniendo una radiante sonrisa ¿Por cierto donde esta mi hijo? –miró a ambos lados buscando al joven con la mirada.  
Jessica sonrió la señora Masaki le había agradado desde que la conoció cuando Aiba la llevo por primera vez al restaurante de sus padres cuando se entero que ella y Masaki estaban en una relación, los felicito preparando un gran banquete los padres de su novio., Solían ir a visitarlos seguido incluso cuando ninguno de los dos podían hacer el súper su suegra se ofrecía amablemente.–

—Hace media hora vinieron a buscarlo ya que tenía que grabar su programa, debió verlo suegra parecía un niño chiquito estaba emocionado ya que estarían de invitado su amigo Tackey –la Ice Princess caminó a donde estaba su suegro haciendo una leve reverencia– Me da gusto verlo señor Masaki –habló con educación hacia su suegro, el padre de Aiba le sonrió dándole un abrazo–

—No seas tímida Jessica, después de todo somos familia y espero mi muchacho te este tratando bien –La mencionada asintió presentando a sus padres con sus suegros para luego ir a la cocina por unas tazas de café para sus padres y suegros.  
La chica se demoró un poco daba gracias a dios que ni su madre ni mucho menos su suegra se ofrecieron a ir a la cocina ya que de haberlo hecho se hubieran llevado una no muy grata sorpresa, la ropa interior de su chico y la suya propia estaban en la mesita, guardo ambas prendas en uno de los cajones para regresar a la sala con varias tazas de café–.

Aiba se encontraba grabando su programa y los invitados de la semana era Tackey & Tsubasa un dúo de la misma agencia, era cercano a Tackey ambos solían ir a beber juntos en ocasiones especiales. Tras el terminó Aiba se acercó a saludar a Takki.

—Algo de tiempo sin verte Takki. –el contrario sonrió dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda–

—Sí, deberíamos salir muy pronto a beber algo Aiba-chan –asintió luego de pensarlo unos momentos ya que a su princesa no le gustaba que bebiera pero ya vería como le haría– Por cierto me entere sobre el escándalo con la chica coreana ¿Cómo se llama? ¡A cierto!, Jessica Jung ¿No es integrante de un grupo coreano? –Aiba se sonrojo cuando le mencionaron a Jessica, no todos sabían sobre su noviazgo. Aunque no era mala idea decirle a Takki después de todo necesitaba que lo acompañara al Sm Town en Tokio, pues no podía ir solo y sus compañeros estarían ocupados con diferentes trabajos, debían ir acompañado o levantaría sospechas–

—Verás lo de Jessica no es solo un rumor, la verdad es que ambos estamos saliendo y quiero pedirte el favor de que me acompañes al Sm Town mañana, ya sabes las reglas de nuestra agencia. –Tackey se quedó con la boca abierta, no se esperaba eso después de todo la única novia que le había conocido al chico fue Asami y según lo que había escuchado por parte de Tsubasa, ya que al ser el mejor amigo de Yamashita, esa mujer había salido con los dos al mismo tiempo, no pensó que Masaki quisiera algo serio en mucho tiempo–

—No me lo esperaba pero te felicito hermano y claro que te acompaño aunque antes que nada quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante –el semblante del Takki se había vuelto serio, ambos caminaron al camerino para poder hablar en privado. Al entrar a su Aiba le ofreció una botella de agua– Masaki, como sabes Tackey y Tsubasa va a hacer su separación a finales de año, se me ofreció ser el Ceo de la nueva empresa que fundó Johny-san. Mi trabajo será supervisar a los jr, crear grupos, producir los conciertos y prepararlos para su debut –le explicaba mientras bebía un poco de agua–

—Quiero que tú seas el vicepresidente de la nueva agencia, incluso te recomendé con Johnny-san pues tienes la experiencia así como los conocimientos y así podrás ocupar ese cargo; Además de que sabes como funcionan el mundo del entretenimiento ¿Qué dices, te interesa?

Aiba se quedó mudo, había escuchado de la nueva agencia pero jamás pensó que Takki le ofreciera ocupar la vicepresidencia era claro que estaba sorprendido pero debía hablarlo con Jessica ya que era una decisión importante que debían tomar como una pareja, además tenía que hablarlo con los integrantes de Arashi tanto la opinión de Jessica como la de sus compañeros eran importantes a la hora de decidir algo–

—¿Takki me dejas hablarlo con mi novia? es una gran oportunidad pero al mismo tiempo una responsabilidad muy grande, no sé... –Tackey entendió, sabía que si Aiba aceptaba debía dejar sus actividades con Arashi por lo menos hasta que la agencia estuviera bien estructurada y en funcionamiento pero también tenía su ventaja porque pasaría más tiempo con su pareja, podría salir de viaje además que el chico se llevaría parte de las ganancias que los grupos generarán–

—Sí, tomate el tiempo para pensarlo pero debes saber que si decides aceptar deberás dejar toda tus actividades con Arashi por lo menos un par de años –Aiba asintió, era una decisión complicada que debía pensar bien antes de dar una repuesta– Bueno Aiba-vhan nos vemos mañana en el Tokio Dome, y piensa bien lo que hablamos –Tackey se despidió dejando al joven confundido.–

—Claro amigo. –Caminó en silencio hasta la camioneta que lo llevaría a su departamento, primero lo hablaría con Jessica.  
Luego de unos minutos por fin llegaron a su departamento se despidió del chofer para luego saludar la guardia de seguridad e ir a su departamento, al abrir la puerta sus padres junto a sus suegros y su novia se encontraba cenando mirando uno de los programas donde participaban los Jr., Jessica se levanto para ir a recibirlo besándolo en los labios–

—Bebé pensé que no vendrías a cenar. –el chico le sonrió besando su mejilla para luego susurrarle bajito–

—No podía dejar de pensar en tu promesa princesa me muero para que por fin estemos solos en nuestra recamara. –la chica se separo levemente sonrojada mirando a su novio con una sonrisa coqueta–

—No he olvidado mi promesa, espero tengas las energías para cumplirme toda la noche –se separó de el dejándolo levemente excitado por las palabras.  
Lo tomó de la mano para caminar a la sala ambos se sentaron en uno de los sofás.  
Masaki saludo a sus padres, tenía bastante tiempo de no verlos al ser una persona muy ocupada no podía frecuentar a sus papás como le gustaría la gran parte de la semana tenía su agenda bastante ocupada y las pocas horas que tenia libre las ocupada por dormir–

—No deberías dejar tanto tiempo sola a Jessica hijo, se supone que ella viene para que estén juntos y tu la dejas ¿Qué clase de noviazgo es ese? –La señora Masaki reprendió a su hijo haciendo que este bajara la mirada apenado., Sica al ver el sonrojo de su chico habló para ayudarlo–

—No es su culpa suegra, cuando el viaja a Corea estoy ocupada ambos nos complementamos.  
Su hijo es un gran novio siempre cuida de mi –dio un apretón de manos sonriéndole mientras besaba sus labios, Aiba levanto la mirada para ver a su chica a los ojos, daba gracias por tenerla en su vida era todo lo que podía pedir–

—Oye debo decirte algo –miró a la joven seriamente un tanto intranquilo– ¿Te acuerdas que te conté que a mi amigo Takki se le había ofrecido ser el nuevo Ceo de la agencia que nuestro Presidente fundo? –la contraria asintió, recordaba algo de aquello– pues él me ofreció el puesto de vicepresidente, hace unas horas que hable con el presidente y está de acuerdo con Takki. –Sica estaba sorprendida era un Gran paso para su novio, sabía que Aiba era bueno en todo lo que hacía y esto era un paso más en su carrera sin poder evitarlo se levanto para abrazarlo–

—Felicidades ¡Se que harás un estupendo trabajo! –el chico correspondió el abrazo separándose unos centímetros de ella–

—Pero calma, que aún no he dicho que sí primero quería consultarlo contigo –Sica se le quedó viendo sin entender a su novio pues era una gran oportunidad– Es que no me siento preparado para un cargo como ese, tengo miedo de no estar a la altura de las expectativas de lo que Johnny - San y Takki esperan de mi –habló con cierta inseguridad mientras suspiraba y abrazaba a su novia.  
Sus padres les habían dado su espacio, al oír lo que su hijo comentó pensaron en que era una decisión que ambos debían tomar como pareja.  
Jessica correspondió el abrazo entendía a su chico, ella sabía que el podía con eso y más–

—Bebé, si ese tal Tackey te ofreció el puesto es por porque sabe que puedes con ello, se que vas a hacer un gran trabajo pero la decisión final tú la tienes pero debes saber que siempre te voy a apoyar en lo que decidas. –Aiba se separó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro como siempre su novia tenía las palabras perfectas para animarlo–

—Si acepto tendré que dejar de promocionar con mi grupo por lo menos hasta que la empresa se establezca, no sé cómo lo van a tomar los otros, estamos a punto de comenzar el tour aniversario y no quiero que piensen que soy un desconsiderado, Arashi es algo muy preciado para mi. –la rubia pasó su mano en el rostro del joven–

—Ellos te quieren mucho, se que te apoyaran en la devoción que tomes y recuerda que yo estoy para ti. –Masaki asintió, aceptaría el cargo que Takki le había ofrecido, su novia tenía razón y ellos lo entenderían, además lo apoyarían porque después de todo lo importante era que todos fuesen felices en lo que estaban haciendo.  
Abrazó a Jessica y le susurró al odio–

—Te amo Jessica Jung eres lo mejor que me ha pasado –el chico se separó para ir a la cocina y prepararse algo de cenar.  
Luego de unos minutos tanto los señores Masaki como los señores Jung se encontraban viendo algo en la tv.  
Sica aprovechó para hablar con su chico, debía contarle sobre el dueto que tendría con Ryeowook. Al entrar a la cocina se mordió el labio, su chico se veía sexy con ese delantal–

—¿Oye podemos hablar? –preguntó la chica con timidez, Aiba volteó a verla asintiendo con el cuchillo en la mano–

—Sí, dime princesa ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? –habló el joven prestándole toda su atención. Jessica estaba un poco nerviosa pero como dicen al mal paso darle prisa–

—Ryeoowook le pidió a Lee Soo Man, mi jefe, que hiciéramos un dueto. Cuando me entere me negué pero Soo Man ya había dicho que sí tengo que cantar con el mañana en el Sm Town, Taeyeon fue a hablar con nuestro Ceo pero no consiguió que cambiará de idea. –Aiba dejó caer el cuchillo un poco asombrado–

—¿Qué? ¿Porqué diablos ese imbécil debe meterse siempre entre nosotros, porqué? ¡Ese jodido no acepta que te perdió maldito bastardo! –estaba cabreado, no soportaba que Ryeowook estuviera cerca de su princesa.  
Jessica lo abrazó por atrás poniendo su cabeza en su espalda intentando explicarle no quería malos entendidos con su novio–

—Intenté muchas veces que no se hiciera el dueto, hable con Ryeowook y le deje en claro que no quiero nada con él e incluso Tae no estaba de acuerdo y fue hablar con Ceo pero se había tomado la decisión final.  
No quiero que esto se convierta en una pelea amor, cuando este cantando con él me imaginare tu rostro, la canción será dedicada para ti. –el chico respiró profundo para luego voltearse y abrazar a su chica mirando sus hermosos ojos–

—Confió en ti pero no en él, se que esto lo hace para intentar separarnos pero yo estaré tranquilo, no quiero que ese idiota te ponga una mano encima princesa. –la chica lo besó quería trasmitirle lo mucho que lo amaba y que Ryeowook ahora solo era su pasado, ambos se separan cuando escucharon que sus madres estornudaban para llamar su atención.  
Luego de cenar y que sus padres los dejaran solos ya que cada uno se había ido a su recamara, Masaki tomó a Jessica de los brazos cargándola a su dormitorio cerrando la puerta con seguro–

—Muy bien princesa cumple tu promesa - el chico se sentó en la cama a lo cual la chica le dio un casto beso para ir al baño .

Luego de unos minutos Jessica salió del baño con el traje que había usado cuando filmaron el Video Mr Taxi estaba dispuesta a cumplirle su fantasía a novio el chico se mordió el labio inferior su noche prometía ser muy divertida. la chica comenzó a bailarle sensualmente a su novio tocándolo en ocasiones Aiba ,comenzaba a excitarse Jessica era la mujer más sexy que él había conocido durante parte de la noche ambos se entregaron a la pasión que sentía uno por el otro

Masaki se encontraba boca abajo con el cabello despeinado su espalda estaba roja a causa de los rasguños que su novia le había hecho. el chico bostezo pasando su mano en el lado izquierdo de la cama buscando el cuerpo de su chica abrió los ojos al no sentirla a su lado tomando el despertador eran las 8 de la mañana suspiro perezosa mente para levantarse de la cama tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de ir al Sm Town debía hablar con los integrantes de Arashi sobre la propuesta de Tackey , Se sentó en cama frotándose los ojos a en la mesita había una nota de seguro era de su Princesa.

Abrió el papel para comenzar a leer - Cariño lamento no quedarme conmigo a desayunar pero vinieron por mi debo estar en el Tokio Dome a las 7 de la mañana me encanto lo que paso en la noche eres un salvaje espero repitamos en otra ocacion te veré en el concierto no llegues tarde Te amo - Masaki sonrió levemente guardando la nota en uno de los cajones.

Aiba Tomo una ducha rápida ya se le había hecho muy tarde ayer antes de irse a dormir había citado a sus compañeros en el departamento que la agencia les había dado para vivir. No pudo evitar reír Jessica le había dejado la ropa que usaría a pesar que la chica estaba ocupada no se olvidaba de dejarle las cosas listas Jessica se comportaba como una esposa dedicada a su hogar se vistió con lo que ella le dejo en la cama luego de unos minutos salió de la recamara encontrándose a sus padre y al de Jessica mirando el canal deportivo

El chico hizo una leve reverencia ante su suegro - buenos días Padre, suegro espero descansarán - Masaki sonrio amablemente mientras se acomodaba el cabello con sus manos .

Se formo una pequeña platica entre los hombres. El señor Jung estaba sorprendido, pensó que alguien como Masaki no sabía de deportes pero se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando el chico le dijo que antes de ser un idol había practicado Basquetbol.  
Su madre y su suegra salieron de la cocina con varias charolas de comida le daba gusto que tanto sus padres como los de Jessica se llevaran bien.

—Hijo, Jessica te dejó listo el desayuno antes de irte nos dijo que debías recuperar energías ¿Sabes a que se refería? –le preguntó su suegra mirándolo preocupado– ¿estás enfermo? –La mamá de Jessica puso su mano en su frente para ver si no tenia fiebre.  
Tanto su madre como su suegra estaban preocupadas el joven se había puesto rojo, el chico negó con su cabeza varias veces el sabia el doble sentido de su novia–

—No, no se preocupe no es nada, estoy bien –dijo intentando no tartamudear ya se vengaría de su chica en otro momento.  
Luego de terminar de comer Masaki se despidió de sus padres y suegros, les había dicho que pasaría por ellos a las seis de la tarde para ir juntos al concierto que estuvieran listos a esa hora.  
Tomó las llaves de su auto para ir al departamento de Arashi necesitaba hablar con ellos antes que se enteraran por otro lado–.

Jessica estaba cansada la mayor parte de la noche ella y su novio se divirtieron de lo lindo la chica bostezo frotándose un poco los ojos Su novio era un chico muy apasionado tenia bastante experiencia en la intimidad sabia darla placer y dejarla satisfecha al entrar al Tokio dome la esperaba Yuri Junto a Yesung quienes estaban tomados de las manos

—Sica pensamos que no llegarías, que tu sexy japonés te tendría atada a la cama por horas –le dijo Yuri mientras le sonreía un poco– ¿se puede saber porque La Ice Princess nos hizo esperar tanto? –la chica negó riendo sabia como era Yuri siempre intentaba molestarla–

—Me quedé dormida pero ya estoy aquí, ¿A qué hora comenzaremos a ensayar? –le preguntó mientras caminaba a un lado de su amiga y su novio.  
Yuri se quedó mirando el cuello de Jessica para soltar una sonora carcajada, la chica no entendía que era lo que le daba tanta gracia a su amiga–

—¿Sica quién fue el vampiro que te dejó esa marca en el cuello?, ahora veo por qué llegaste tarde. –Jessica abrió muy grande los ojos ¿A caso Masaki le había dejado un chupetón en el cuello, en qué momento fue que no se dio cuenta?, se cubrió el cuello y buscó a Tiffany de seguro ella tendría un espejo–

—Hola. –Tifanny se encontraba hablando con Taeyeon cuando sintió que alguien la tomó del brazo, al voltear a ver quién era se trataba dd Jessica quien tenía cubierto el cuello y la miraba con pánico– Escucha amabas disimulen un poco y acompáñeme al baño –dijo en tono bajo y ambas chicas asintieron siguiendo a la rubia al baño.  
Sooyoung quien estaba junto a Yoona comiendo uno de los bocadillos que la agencia había mandado a traer para ellas, tragó lo que tenía en la boca y gritó sorprendida–

—¿¡Dios santo Jessica eso que tienes en el cuello es un chupetón!?

Yoona quien se había llevado un bocado a la boca dejo caer el bocadillo sorprendida por las palabras de Sooyoung. Todos los que estaban en el lugar voltearon a ver a Jessica por las palabras que su compañera había dicho.

—¡Sooyoung te voy a matar! –gritó la chica persiguiendo a la más alta mientras se cubría el cuello– ¡Ven aquí pequeña cobarde! –estaba enojada, había sido humillada por su compañera.  
Taeyeon quien comenzaba a fastidiarse de la discusión infantil de sus compañeras tomó de la mano a Jessica mientras Tiffany hacia lo propio con Sooyoung para que fueran al baño, al llegar Sica se quitó la mano del cuello tomando el espejo que Tiffany le había dado pero no necesito usarlo, sus compañeras se cubrieron la boca espantada por la marca en su cuello.  
Tiff fue la primera en hablar moviendo un poco la cabeza de Jessica para poder ver mejor la marca en su cuello–

—¡¿Dios santo Jessica quien te hizo esa cosa tan desagradable?! –dijo la chica sorprendida, Sooyoung comenzó a reír divertida–

—¿Pues quién más Tiffany?, nuestro Aiba pervertido Masaki ¡Ustedes dos no pierden el tiempo, por fin Sica encontraste a alguien tan pervertido como tú! –Sica fulminó con la mirada a su compañera, estaba en problemas no era el momento de salir con alguna de las tonterías que acostumbraba–

—¿Quieres guardar silencio Sooyung? ¿No vez que esto es grave? ¡No puedo salir al concierto con esa marca en mi cuello! –Sí, sabia por que Aiba le había hecho el chupetón, quería dejarle claro a Ryeowook que ella le pertenecía. Yaa se vengaría de el en otra ocasión ahora debía solucionar el problema de la marca en su cuello–

—¿Tiffany crees que puedas quitarme el chupetón de mi cuello con algo de maquillaje? –preguntó mirando a su amiga suplicándole–

—No lo sé Jessica pero podemos intentarlo déjame voy por el maquillaje que traigo en mi bolso –La americana salió del baño dejando a las tres chicas solas, debían darse prisa. Ya que después le tocaba a Jessica ensayar con Ryeowook.  
Sica aminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa esperaba que funcionara, no podía salir al concierto con esa cosa en el cuello pero ya se vengaría de su novio en el mejor momento posible–

—Tranquila Jess, ya verás que Tiffany lo va a solucionar –La líder intentaba calmar a su amiga quien estaba muy nerviosa mientras Sooyoung se reía de ella.  
Luego de unos minutos regreso Tiff con un estuche en la mano, Sica se sentó para que su compañera pudiera cubrirle la marca en su cuello. Tras varios minutos Tiffany le sonrió dejando sobre el lavabo el maquillaje para cruzar los brazos orgullosa de su trabajo–

—¡Quedó listo Sica, esa espantosa marca desapareció de tu cuello!. La próxima vez que el joven Aiba y tú estén entusiasmado eviten hacer ese tipo de cosas tan desagradable –comentó con sarcasmo y una mueca de asco–.

Ryeowook llevaba bastante tiempo buscando a Jessica, se supone que ya deberían ensayar la canción que cantarían a dueto.  
Estaba bastante nervioso, ya hace más de una semana de no verla, la ultima vez fue cuando le fue a reclamar por pedirle a Soo Man que grabaran una canción juntos. Ña vio a lo lejos juntó a Tiffany, Taeyeon y Sooyoung; al acercarse la líder de Snsd arrugo el ceño pero no le tomo importancia.

—Princesa te estado buscando, debemos ensayar nuestra canción aunque estoy seguro que nuestra voz se complementa muy bien –le dijo sonriéndole mientras intentaba tomarla de las manos.  
Jessica no se lo permitió, un mes atrás hubiera dado todo por que Ryeowook la tomara de la mano o incluso la llamara princesa pero a hora era diferente no sentía nada lindo cuando el la tocaba y de hecho se sentía muy incómoda cuando le decía princesa el único que podía llamarla de aquella manera era su novio–

—¡No me toques quieres!, te lo diré solo una vez. No intentes tocarme o propasarte. Mi novio estará en el concierto, no quiero malos entendidos con él ¿Lo escuchaste?, tú y yo solo cantaremos no habrá otro tipo de interacción entre nosotros –Taeyeon y Tiffany sonrieron orgullosas de su amiga, había dejado callado al eternal maknae de Super Junior– Una última cosa, no me digas princesa que oírlo de tus labios me desagrada mucho. –Wook sintió varios cuchillos atravesándole el corazón, las palabras de Jessica dolían mucho y la forma tan fría con la que lo había tratado lo lastimaba pero debía entenderla.  
Eso era una clase de venganza, quería castigarlo–

—Veo que aún estas enojada Prin...digo Jessica pero seré paciente. Sé que en el fondo todavía me quieres. –la chica maldijo por dentro, cómo podía pensar eso si le había dejado en claro que ella no quería nada con él y que al único que amaba era a Aiba su príncipe verde como ella lo había nombrado.  
ambos chicos comenzaron a ensayar la balada romántica, Ryeowook sonrió al ver la sonrisa en los labios de la chica pensando que esa sonrisa era dedicada a él cosa que estaba de lejos de ser verdad. Jessica sonreía al pensar en su novio, era una canción que describía muy bien como había comenzado su historia con Aiba Masaki, se moría de ganas por que su chico escuchara la canción que le dedicaría en el concierto–.

Aiba se encontraba en una joyería, luego de hablar con sus compañeros  
y expresarle sus sentimientos ellos lo habían atendido y lo animaron para que aceptara el cargo que Takki le estaba ofreciendo. Al principio se mostraron sorprendidos pero luego el líder les había dicho que quería un descanso, llevar una vida tranquila, conocer nuevas cosas que no podía conocer siendo un idols luego de discutirlo con la agencia llegaron a la solución que Arashi se tomara un hiatus indefinido a finales del dos mil veinte, mientras tanto ellos continuarían haciendo concierto. El anuncio de su decisión sería después del Johnnys Countdown a finales de año.

Luego de buscar por mucho rato encontró en en una de las tiendas un dije con el planeta Saturno, el chico quedó encantado con la joya la cual no dudo en comprarla para su amada, pidió que lo envolvieran y lo mandaran al Tokio Dome en donde se llevaría a cabo el Sm Town en unas horas, él debía ir a casa a ducharse para el concierto.

En el Tokio Dome Jessica había terminado de ensayar con el odioso de su es, SNSD debía prepararse para el concierto.  
Era hora del almuerzo, Yuri tomó del brazo a Sica para que se sentara junto a ella ambas chicas, estaban platicando y riéndose entre ellas cuando uno de los encargados del lugar se acercó a ella con una cajita en la mano.

—Señorita Jessica hace un momento le trajeron esto con una nota –el chico le entregó aquello y la nota a lo cual la chica le sonrió en agradecimiento.  
Sica estaba emocionada al leer de quien era el regalo su novio teniendo siempre tenía esa clase de detalles con ella. Y entonces comenzó a leer la nota que venía con la caja–

"No sé cómo escribir esta carta sabes no soy muy bueno en expresar lo que siento debido a mi gran timidez pero intentaré hacerlo.  
Me cuidas cariñosamente cuando tu ex novio me golpeó supe lo mucho que pueden doler los golpes, era la primera vez que me golpeaban de esa manera y gracias a ti descubrí lo mucho que puede doler algo como eso. Cuando me reclamaste sobre Asami y mencionaste a tu ex pensé que aún sentías algo por el, pero siempre voy a creer en ti Jessica perdón por dudar, sé lo que eres capaz de hacer, sabes en ocasiones siento que les gustas a mis amigos pero tú eres la mejor y solo mía. No se podría esperar menos de mi chica.  
Saturno es planeta del amor, si nosotros provinieramos de las estrellas seríamos de ese lugar porque estamos destinados a estar juntos, sabes jamás he dado un regalo como este a ninguna otra chica pero siento que tú eres la indicada, quizá nuestros buenos y malos momentos fueron decididos por el destino es por esa misma razón que quiero darte de regalo a Saturno.  
Vamos a las estrellas... Ser de Saturno juntos"

Jessica se cubrió la boca y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas que preocuparon a sus compañeros de agencia pero diferente a lo que ellas pensaron la chica estaba muy feliz, jamás pensó que su novio le escribiría una carta como esa y mucho menos que le haría un regalo como el que le había hecho.  
Abrió la cajita encontrando el collar con Saturno, estaba muy emocionada. Ella esperaría a que terminara el concierto para agradecerle a su chico y pedirle que él le pusiera aquel regalo.


	10. SM Town

Jessica se encontraba hablando con Donghae, faltaba menos de una hora para que comenzara el concierto y ambos estaban un poco nerviosos pero sobre todo Sica ya que su novio no había llegado tal vez en último minuto la johnnys le había puesto algún trabajo extra; En definitiva la agencia de su su chico era más estricta que la suya. Empezaba a impacientarse cuando a lo lejos vio a Masaki que venía junto a sus padres y uno de sus amigos, claro que ella había dado instrucciones de que apenas llegaran lo dejaran entrar.  
Donghae rió mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos en el hombro de la chica.

—Ya veo por que andabas nerviosa. Relájate que ya llegó tu príncipe azul querida princesa –dijo bromeando un poco con ella. Jessica se sonrojo ante las palabras de su amigo.–

—Bueno, querrás decir príncipe verde no azul –corrigió mientras se acomodaba el caballo un poco risueña– Aiba es verde no de color azul. –el chico no entendió lo que se le había dicho, causando la risa de la contraria quien negó con la cabeza–

—¿Por qué Príncipe verde? –preguntó Donghae rascándose un poco la cabeza algo confundido–

—Verás, cada uno de los integrantes de Arashi representan un color dentro de este y en el caso de Aiba, es el verde lo que lo representa. –El más alto solo atinó a asentir para confirmar la explicación no muy clara.  
Pero los dos por fin vieron llegar al novio de Jessica.–

—Hola amigo Dong. –saludó muy amistosamente al chico con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro– Y hola princesa –la abrazó y comenzó una platica amena hasta que movió a alguien a su lado hasta el frente de todos– Por cierto, te presento a Tackey, un muy buen amigo. –Él mencionado y Sica se presentaron cordialmente, con un apretón de manos respetuoso.–

—Jessi, te extrañe –Aiba hizo un puchero que la rubia tomó con mucho cariño.  
Jessica sonrió tomando las mejillas de su novio con ambas manos–

—No tienes remedio pero a si te amo. –con lentitud fue acercando sus labios a los del su chico para besarse, luego de unos segundos se separaron sonriendo como un par de tontos enamorados– Cierto, me encanto tu regalo cariño pero no debes gastar tanto sabes que me hace sentir mal porque yo no te he dado nada a ti. –Tanto Donghae como Takki estaban impresionados por la muestra de afecto de sus amigos pues en las culturas de los dos no era muy común ver esa clase de acciones–

—Bueno, fue un gusto el volver a verte Aiba–kun y además espero podamos salir a jugar basquetbol, estaré unos días en Japón. –Aiba asintió alegre, de los integrantes de Super Junior el que más le agradaba era Donghae–

—Cuando fustes Donghae–kun, solo debemos ponernos de acuerdo ya que estaré fuera de Tokio un par de días por el tour de arashi. –La conversación de esos dos fue de lo mejor pero en cambio Jessica notó algo, sintió a Aiba un poco raro al mencionar a su grupo.  
Una vez que Dong había ido a otro lugar dejando sola a la pareja, Sica decidió preguntar–.

—¿Còmo estuvo la reunión con Arashi? ¿Salio bien? –preguntó preocupada pasando una de sus manos por el cabello del joven y este más bien sonrió–

—Todo estuvo bien, ellos entendieron y me animaron a aceptar el puesto que Tackey me ofreció, pues Ohno–kun quiere llevar una vida tranquila y tomar unas merecidas vacaciones así que hablamos con la agencia y se llegó a la decisión de que a partir del dos mil veintuni Arashi comenzará un hiatus indefinido, cada uno aceptó. El anuncio oficial se hará a comienzos del año que viene pues a finales de año nuestra agencia tiene un evento donde participaremos todos los talentos de la Johnnys y al mismo tiempo será la despedida de Tackey & Tsubasa.

—Aiba dime la verdad ¿Es una separación definitiva? ¿A caso fue por lo que te dije que aceptaste el puesto?, no me perdonare si por mi dejas lo que te gusta hacer solo para darme gusto. –Masaki miro angustiado, quería dejarle en claro que ella no tenía la culpa, que era una decisión que tomaron los cinco luego de hablarlo durante largo rato; Él abrazó a Jessica, quería demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella–

—Escucha no es culpa de nadie la decisión fue nuestra, no es una separación definitiva es solo un descanso. Creeme, cuando estemos listos regresaremos como Arashi solo necesitamos tiempo para lograr nuestras propias metas por separado y que cuando nuestros caminos se encuentren podamos hacer feliz a nuestras fans –le explicaba a su novia mientras ambos se separaban con una leve sonrisa– Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te amo Jessica Jung, jamás pienses en que algo es culpa tuya.

—Sabes yo... –Jessica sacó de su bolso el collar y la carta que Masaki le había mandado– llore al leer lo que me escribiste, tus sentimientos por mi son correspondidos.  
Cuando te conocí sentí algo que no había sucedido antes; Al verte en Corea desafiando a tu agencia para verme supe que lo nuestro podía ser real, que podíamos luchar para estar juntos. En ese momento no te amaba pero a hora eres todo en mi vida Aiba Masaki, te amo con mi corazón entero y agradezco a mi agencia de mandarme a Japón por que pude conocerte. –Terminaron por darse un largo y tierno beso en los labios–

—Pronto te enseñaré Saturno princesa, es una promesa –Este le susurró sobre el cuello para luego besar ahí justo, Jessica soltó un suspiro al sentir el beso más arriba de su clavícula y cerró los ojos, aquello pareció animar a su chico pues le dio la vuelta para poder tener un ángulo mejor estaban en medio de un pasillo cualquiera podía verlos -Bebe aquí no por favor nos pueden ver -Jessica intentaba resistirse a las caricias de su hombre pero le era casi imposible el sabia donde tocarla para calentarla -Aiba detente no a hora nos verán hay muchas personas además pervertido me dejaste un chupeton a hora todos creen que soy una pervertido - lo último lo dijo levemente enojada

Masaki llevo a la chica a uno de los cuartos donde estaban las escobas y algunas cosas de limpieza cualquiera que pasara podría escucharlos pero a ninguno le importo luego de unos minutos Ambos salieron acomodándose la ropa Jessica tomo el espejo que Tiffany le dio checando su cuello lo que hizo reír-no se dé que te ríes no fue gracioso me dejaste esa marca espantosa en mi cuello - la chica le dio un golpe en el pecho - de no ser por Fany tendría esa mancha en mi cuello durante el concierto .

Ryeoowok había terminado de arreglarse estaba junto a D.O de Exo, este último solo oía las maldiciones de su mayor sin decir nada. Wook se preguntaba quién había dejado entrar a ese idiota, se supone que sólo podían estar los idols de su agencia pero creía que de seguro ese tal Aiba había usado sus influencias, y lueto de escuchar por Kyuhyun que el dueño de la agencia a la que pertenecia el idiota ese era dueño de parte del Tokio dome ahora le parecía un hecho y entendía todo.  
Se decidió a salir del camerino encontrándose al instante a su ex y el novio actual de esta, pensó en molestar un poco y colocó una risa malvada sobre su rostro.

—Hola Princesa ¿Estás lista para cantar nuestra canción?, estoy seguro que los fans van amarla puede ser que incluso nos comienzan a shippear más. –Los presentes se quedaron en silencio por la manera en que Wook había llamado a Jessica; Aiba apretaba sus puños con coraje y Tackey quien se dio cuenta de la reacción de su compañero, intentó calmarlo porque no debían provocar un problema o Johnny-san los mataría, pero sabía que Masaki estaba celoso.  
Taeyeon miró de mala manera al ex de Siga, no se necesitaba pensarlo mucho como para darse cuenta de que el chico solo quería molestar a Aiba, su amiga había sido bastante clara con él pero parecía que aún luego de mucho tiempo no entendía con palabras–

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Ryeowook, no deberías estar con los otros integrantes de Super Junior preparandote? por que ustedes son los primeros en salir al escenario –habló de manera cortante la bajita intentando evitar un problema mayor entre Wook y el novio celoso de Jessica, pero el mencionado solo sonrió fingiendo inocente–

—No creo que a su novio le moleste –el chico volteo a ver a Masaki quien se estaba tragando su propia bilis mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle algún impropio– ¿Te molesta compañero?, si es así es que eres muy inseguro, algo muy raro –comenzó su tono sarcástico de un momento a otro– para uno de los integrantes del supuesto grupo más famoso de Japón. –soltó el comentario venenoso, Jessica sujetó de la mano a su chico antes de que cometiera alguna locura– Bueno nos vemos en el escenario Sica, estoy ansioso por que llegue nuestro turno de cantar –luego de molestar al japonés Ryeowook se marcho junto a D.O quien se disculpo con Jessica para seguir a su amigo–.

—No le hagas caso –La rubia abrazó a su novio– lo único que quiere es molestar, recuerda lo que paso hace un rato ¿Que no te demostré que él no me importa y que al único que amo es a ti?

—Sí –asintió respirando profundo intentando calmarse, le dio un beso en la frente a su chica para irse a su lugar pues el concierto estaba a punto de comenzar y SNSD debían preparar algunas cosas–.

—¿Ese no es Aiba Masaki?, ¿ Qué hace en un SM Town? –Preguntó una de las fans a su amiga quien estaba a un lado de ella, ambas no era nada discretas con sus miradas. El concierto había comenzado y Aiba escuchó a unas fans en las filas de abajo de su lugar privado–

—No sabía que los Johnnys fueran cercanos a los cantantes de la SM. –su amiga le miró sorprendida a su amiga–

—¿No lees los artículos del internet?. Hace poco la revista Friend publicó unas fotos de Masaki y Jessica en una cita, aunque la Johnny negó la relación diciendo que son solo amigos muchos no lo creyeron y verlo aquí solo confirma que ese par son más que amigos.

Aiba estaba incomodó, aquellas chicas no eran para nada silenciosas. Había escuchado todo lo que decían sobre su relación con Jessica, la verdad le daba igual si su agencia se enteraba él no permitiría que se metieran en su vida, aquellas fans dejaron de hablar cuando comenzó el concierto.  
El primer grupo en salir al escenario fue Fx quienes cantaron su popular Electric Shock, Masaki sonrió al ver como su suegra coreaba la canción y le lanzaba besos a su cuñada, la pequeña Krystal era muy bonita y él pensaba que la belleza era de familia.

—¿Esas chicas tienen mucho talento no crees? –Tackey se acercó al odio del Aiba para preguntar–

—La hermana de Jessica y la otra chica tienen un a buena pronunciación del japonés, es muy cierto.

Por un par de minutos el escenario quedo oscuro, Masaki aprovechó para tomar un poco de agua.

BoA Fue la segunda en salir, tanto Aiba como Tackey conocían a la chica ya que habían trabajado con ella en algunos programas en Japón, incluso Masaki debía admitir que la chica era muy linda. BoA cantó Key Of Heart cuando miró a las filas preferencias, les sonrió a los muchachos tras reconocerlos, luego de la canción fue el turno de ella para presentarse con su japonés fluido pues por lo general promocionaba en Japón, tomó un poco de agua para luego hablar.

—Estoy muy emocionada de encontrarme con ustedes, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que estuve en el Tokio dome y espero estén cuidando de su salud, que lo estén pasando muy bien. Me siento muy feliz porque dos chicos maravillosos con los que trabajado anteriormente vinieron al concierto –Los chicos se miraron entre sí un poco nerviosos ya que la chica estaba hablando de ellos– Tackey del Duo Tackey & Tsubasa, y Aiba Masaki del grupo Arashi. –Las luces enfocaron a ambos jóvenes quienes se pusieron de pie para saludar al público que comenzaron a gritar sus nombres, los dos estaban apenados. Luego de hacer una leve reverencia volvieron a sentarse en sus lugares para continuar disfrutando del concierto– Gracias chicos por estar aquí espero que el Show sea de su total agrado.  
Ahora, un fuerte aplauso para SHINee –los mencionados salieron y comenzaron a cantar Lucifer de un modo animado–.

Jessica se había puesto un poco celosa por las palabras de BoA, con la confianza con la que la chica le había hablado a los muchachos pero sobre todo a su novio.  
Decidió ignorar sus celos, y animaba a sus compañeros, ella se consideraba una fan de SHINee ya que no solo eran buenos bailarines, cada uno de ellos tenían voces talentosas y sus canciones eran muy buenas, además de cómo olvidarse de que ella había participado en uno de sus vídeos.

Siwon se encontraba con Yoona, estaban sentados en el piso del rincón alejados de los otros esperando si turno. El alto sonrió al ver los gestos que su chica hacía al comer uno de los chocolates que le había traído de su último viaje, ahora que lo recordaba por medio de dulces había conquistado a su Yoona.

—Veo que te gustaron los chocolates artesanales de mi viaje a Mexico –pasó su mano por el cabello de la pelinegra, Yoona beso la mejilla del hombre riendo–

—Me encantaron, eres el mejor novio del planeta. A pesar que muchas veces soy muy infantil continuas a mi lado Choi Siwon, eres un amor de chico. –el chico le dio un corto beso a la chica quien mordió su labio inferior–

—Me encanta cuando eres así de romántico y no un tonto, celoso y posesivo porque sabes, no deberías dejarte llevar por tus inseguridades –rieron poniéndose de pie pues la presentación de SHINee había terminado, y era el turno de SNSD de salir al escenario. El pelinegro le deseó suerte a Yoona dándole un corto beso, no pudiendo evitar el continuar haciéndose cariños, Jessica harta de la situación tan melosa tomó del brazo a su compañera quien sonreía como una tonta mientras ser arrastrada por la ice princess–

—Vamos Julieta deja un rato a tu Romeo, es nuestro turno de salir al escenario –la chica siendo jalada aún le lanzaba besos a a su novio quien solo sonreía tomando los besos en el aire– Ustedes dos me darán diabetes, son tan cursis –dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado; Yoona se soltó de Jessica mirándola con burla–

—Oh lo olvidaba, la señorita Jung prefiere el sexo salvaje en la cama de sus compañeras. Mira mejor no hables sobre noviazgos mi querida Sica que el mío con Siwon a comparación al tuyo es muy inocente todavía –Jessica se sonrojó al recordar cuando Sunny la encontró junto a Aiba en la cama de Taeyeon, la chismosa de Sooyoung se lo había contado todo a Yoona y a Hyoyeon.– ¡Iugh! –hizo un gesto de asco en burla y luego comenzó a reír porque había logrado lo que se proponía, avergonzar a Jessica–.

El Tokyo Dome se iluminó rosado y las chicas comenzaron con la canción Run Devil Run. Masaki miraba embobado a su novia, de pronto su mirada se encontró con la de Jessica que le sonreía coqueta, una parte del cuerpo del pelirojo comenzaba a despertar a causa de la sensualidad de su chica Todas las SNSD Eran muy hermosas pero su Sica era la mas Sexy . Jessica miro como su novio cruzo sus piernas sonrojado lo que ocasiono que sonriera orgullosa había logrado excitar a su novio solo con mirarla en definitiva tenía tan poco control sobre su cuerpo luego de la canción les toco presentarse.

—¡Hola soy Tiffany! ¡¿Se la están pasando bien?!. –Los fans gritaron eufóricos en una respuesta afirmativa coreada por voces graves y fuertes por igual– El Tokyo Dome es un lugar muy especial para nosotras, fue nuestro primero concierto en Japón gracias a los preciados Sones, a todos ustedes, pudimos presentarnos en este gran recinto ¡Ya va un tiempo desde que los vimos!, los amamos mucho chicos –se presentó con un poco de trabajo porque su japonés no era el mejor pero intentaba trasmitir sus sentimientos a los seguidores y estos recibieron las palabras de Fany con gusto.  
Por su parte, Sooyoung hizo un gesto lindo intentando llamar la atención de Sunny quien solo reía de su compañera–

—¡Hola chicos, es un gusto verlos nuevamente!, me encuentro feliz de estar en el Tokyo Dome.  
Hace un momento, cuando miraba a mis compañeros cantar recordé el día en que debuté en Japón, ese era uno de mis sueños desde siempre, hacer un concierto en este hermoso lugar y por fin lo logré junto a estas maravillosas chicas que se han convertido en mi familia. Espero que estén pasando un buen momento junto a nosotras ¡Los amo!, los quie... –Sunny la tomó de la mano abrazándola ya que lágrimas habían comenzado a salir de los ojos de la más alta, y era la encargada de hablar por su alto dominio del idioma pero a pesar de eso las últimas palabras que intentaba decir fueron poco entendibles por su llanto–

—No pensamos que vendrían tantos fans a apoyarnos, nos ha puesto muy felices el estar con todos ustedes ¡Gracias por el amor que nos dan! ¡Ustedes son los mejores fans del mundo! –la líder hizo una leve reverencia mandando besos a los presentes con mucho cariño.  
Y así, cada una había dicho sus palabras de agradecimiento. Yuri se encontraba jugando con el brazo de Jessica cuando fue el turno de Ice Princess, la rubia sonrió con timidez nunca le había gustado hablar durante los conciertos–

—Hola, de todo corazón deseo que este sea un momento inolvidable para ustedes, a nuestro lado todo va a ser feliz eso seguro.  
Estoy contesta de estar aquí y muy agradecida por el amor que nos dan. De verdad que ese amor es correspondido por nosotros.  
Hoy es un día muy especial por que las personas que amo están conmigo apoyándome –miró a donde sus padres y novio, les sonrió mientras su madre hacía un corazón con la mano, Aiba le mandaba besos disimuladamente ocasionando que la chica le susurrará un te amo casi imperceptible para los demás– Japón es un lugar muy importantd para mí.  
¡Gracias por el apoyo a SNSD! –por último hizo una reverencia–.

El concierto estaba ya en la mitad, Jessica había cantado Barbie Girl con el lindo Key de SHINee, durante el solo de la rubia Masaki no quitaba los ojos de su chica mordiéndose el labio inferior, tenía suerte de estar al lado dd una mujer como Jessica, no solo era hermosa físicamente por dentro y es que era la mujer mas perfecta y amable del planeta.  
Luego del solo de Jonghyun y Taeyeon, tocaba el turno a Jessica con Ryeowook; Y Sica estaba nerviosa, por un lado el idiota de Ryeowook que no perdía la oportunidad de acosarla y por el otro Masaki que esperaba que este último pudiera contenerse y no cometer alguna locura. La canción había comenzado y el primero en salir al escenario fue Ryeowook, luego fue el de Jessica, todo se empezó a iluminar de rosa y azul los colores del fandom ELF y Sone., Jess no era tonta porque durante la canción Wook hacía contacto visual con ella y le sonreía, lo malo era que debía hacer lo mismo pues después de todo la letra de aquello trataba de amor y no quería malos entendidos entre sus fans y los de SuJu, aunque le disgustara tener que hacerlo.

Masaki miraba como su Sica cantaba con ese al que denominó bastardo, mordía su lengua llenó del más puro coraje, ese tipo intentaba llamar la atención de su novia. Takki miraba con cierta preocupación a su compañero de agencia preguntándose que podría hacer para calmar el asunto.

—Aiba–chan, calmate un poco hombre es solo una canción no están haciendo nada malo ¡Además se nota que Sica se mantiene incómoda con ese chico! –hizo lo posible por hacer entrar en razón a su amigo poniendo la mano en el hombro ajeno lo cual pareció que dio resultado pues Masaki comenzó a calmarse–.

En las oficinas de la agencia de Aiba, Johnny Kitagawa colgó el teléfono sumamente enojado. Esta vez un reportero de una revistas, del cual era socio, le había comunicado que Aiba y Hideaki estaban en el Tokyo Dome en el concierto de los artistas de la SM Entertainment.  
Tomando de nuevo el aparato marcó uno de los tantos ejecutivos esperan tan solo unos segundos hasta que le contestaron–

—¡Quiero ver a Juliet y a Michi ya mismo en mi oficina, también quiero que venga mi hermana! –no esperó respuesta alguna ya que había colgado–.

Después de una hora las puertas de aquel amplio lugar se abrieron, varios ejecutivos junto con Mary Kitagawa, así como Juliet entraron, junto a ellos venía también Michi mánager de varios de los grupos de la Johnnys.

—¿Se puede saber qué es tan urgente como para no poder esperar hasta mañana?, estaba descansando cómodamente en mi departamento, ¿Es tan importante? –Mary era la única que podía hablarle de esa manera al Presidente de la agencia, bueno al ser su hermana no resultaba fácil para ella.  
El ceo veía por la ventana ignorando por completo los reclamos; Luego de unos minutos por fin se volteó y observó a cada uno de los presentes, dejó entonces su mirada fija en Juliet y Michi un poco molesto–

—Que buena pregunta hermana y ahora mismo se la responderé –tomó asiento en su silla aún con su vista puesta en el mismo lugar– ¡Ustedes dos! ¿Me quieren decir en dónde diablos se encuentran Masaki Aiba y Hideki Takizawa? –El hombre esperaba ansioso la respuesta.  
Ambas se miraron entre sí, sabía que no tenía caso mentir pues si las había mandado a llamar a altas horas de la noche de seguro sabía todo, la primera en hablar fue Juliet–

—Aiba fue a un concierto en el Tokyo Dome, pero no le veo nada de malo ya que fue junto a Tackey Masaki. Ninguno tenía trabajo pendiente.

—Señor lo que juliet dice es verdad, Tackey y Aiba fueron juntos a ver el concierto y yo quede de pasar por Takki después de que terminara de supervisar los pendientes de los otros grupos que tengo a mi cargo –Michi comentó de manera educado mientras tomaba un poco de agua– ¿A caso paso algo malo con ellos? –le cuestionó al Ceo un poco más relajada de lo que debería; Johnny-san había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba–

—¿Juliet es que a caso me vez la cara de idiota? ¡Se que hoy es el concierto de los artistas de la SM!, recuerda querida que soy accionista del Tokyo Dome así que desde haces meses estoy enterado de lo que pasa en él, sé de esa presentación. También sé que Aiba fue por esa chica Jung, he vigilado a Masaki por semanas, me enteré de sus viajes a Corea y tus mentiras sobre que está enfermo. –Mary miró a su hija decepcionada, pensaba que a pesar de su buena y estricta educación, a Juliet le faltaba carácter, siempre había permitido que sus talentos hicieran lo que quisieran y eso estaba mal, porque ante todo era un negocio–

—¡No puedo creer que nos hayas mentido todo este tiempo!.  
Entonces Aiba si mantenía un noviazgo con esa coreana, fuimos demasiado pacientes contigo, ¡Sin duda no estas lista para quedar a cargo de nuestra Jimusho Juliet!.  
El sentimentalismo debe quedar fuera de los negocios ¡Jamás podrás mantener la grandeza de la Johnnys si te continuas guiando por los sentimientos! –Las palabras de la mujer mayor fueron un golpe duro– ¡Cortaremos esto de raíz!, quiero que ya mismo muevas todas tus influencias para que los artistas de esa empresa no vuelvan a promocionar en Japón ¡Ellos no van a destruir el trabajo que hemos hecho con Arashi estos treinta años! –El Kitagawa más viejo asintió ante lo que su hermana decía, sabía que con hacer un par de llamadas los grupos de esa agencia no estarían en los programas importantes del país, tomó el teléfono pero antes de que marcara Juliet se lo quitó frunciendo el ceño manteniendo su mano sobre el aparato evitando que su tío lo tomara–

—No permitiré que lo hagas, esa chica hace feliz a Aiba ¿O ya olvidaste que el era muy diferente antes de conocerla?. ¡Masaki fingía ser el chico alegre que ustedes querían que aparentara ante los fans –dirigió la mirada a su madre algo triste y molesta– ¿Y tú, hablas del trabajo que has hecho? ¿Pero cuál trabajo?, ¡¿Olvidaste que Arashi era un proyecto fracaso que pensaban separar por que no cumplía con sus expectativas y que incluso prefirieron darle a Kat Tun la oportunidad de presentarse en el Tokyo Dome sin haber debutado cuando esa oportunidad era de Arashi?! ¿Ya lo olvidaste? ¿Y que tuve que suplicar que los dejaran juntos, que ellos tuvieron que presentarse en estadios muy pequeños, lo olvidas?. ¡Madre ustedes no han hecho nada por ellos, el trabajo fue mío y de los chicos, trabajamos en equipo y logramos la fama de Arashi! –Todos los presentes estaba sorprendidos, era la primera vez que Juliet se oponía a su familia– ¡No permitiré que le jodan la vida a Aiba ni a ninguno de los chicos! ¡¿Lo entienden?!

—¿Quién te crees que eres mocosa insolente? –Johnny estaba furioso, su propia sobrina se había puesto en su contra con tal de defender a uno de los grupos que estaban a su cargo– ¡No me dirás cómo manejar mi empresa, si yo así lo quiero ahora mismo hago que esa chica no vuelva presentarse en nuestro país!

—Si tú haces eso –suspiró, analizó que su tío era muy testarudo, no era malo pero se tomaba el trabajo muy enserio– creeme, los chicos no seguirán cantando y haciéndote ganar dinero, sabes como son y mira te prometo que mantendré todo lo más discreto posible, solo dejalos en paz y permite que yo gestione a Arashi como lo he venido haciendo, yo voy a cargar con la responsabilidad. –Después de que los mayores lo pensaran un rato dieron su brazo a torcer pero aún un poco indecisos y preocupados por dentro–

—Muy bien confiamos en ti, espero sepas manejar bien esta situación.

En el Tokyo Dome Jessica miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Ryeowook, habían tenido una fuerte discusión por que el chico intentó pasarse de listo.

—¡Maldita sea Ryeowook eres un imbécil, ya te he dicho que no quiero nada contigo pero cuándo dejarás de joderme la vida! ¡Entiende que lo que sentí por ti ya esta muerto, no tengo más que un profundo desprecio hacia tu persona! –Wookie sintió su corazón partirse en dos, las palabras de Jessica dolían pero dentro de sí aseguraba que todo era mentira, que ella debía amarlo aún y estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella–

—Mientes... ¡¿O ya lo olvidaste Sica?! ¿Las veces que pasamos la noche juntos?. ¡Cuando te entregaba a mi las veces que me decías lo mucho que me amabas! –el tomó por sorpresa la cintura de la rubia.  
Jesisca por su parte estaba disgustada.–

—¡¿Estúpido fanfarrón quieres soltarme?! ¡¿Desvergonzado cómo te atreves a decir cosas personales frente a todos?!–Ssica que ya estaba muy cabreada le dio un puñetazo en el rostro– ¡Eso te enseñará a no ser un estúpido desconsiderado boca floja, mantente alejado de mí Ryeowook! ¿Lo has entendió? –Mientras observaban la escena ella se fue rápidamente–

Aiba ya estaba calmado con lo que Takki dijo, tenía razón, si provoca un problema con ese bastardo se metería en un gran lío con Johnny-san.  
Estaba caminando por los pasillos buscando a su novia, sus suegros y sus padres le habían dicho que lo esperarían en la camioneta. Takki se había marchado ya que debía estar temprano en su programa de radio. A lo lejos vio a su novia, que se notaba bastante enojada así que se acercó a ella abrazándola por detrás.

—¡Joder Ryeowook tú no aprendes! –la chica se volteó para meterles otro golpe pero Aiba se lo impidió tomándola de los brazos–

—¡¿Qué pasó con ese jodido bastardo Jessica?! ¿El infeliz intentó propasarse contigo? –el chico estaba bastante enojado de solo imaginar que aquel tipo tocara a su princesa, lo ponía furioso– ¡Te juro que lo mato! –caminó apunto de ir a buscar a Ryeowook cuando Jessica lo tomó del brazo impidiendo su paso, la chica no quería más problemas por lo cual abrazó a su novio, quería transmitirle lo mucho que lo amaba y que para ella ya no había nadie más que el–.

Luego de un largo rato ambos salieron por puertas separadas, no querían levantar sospechas. Masaki iría con sus padres y sus suegros en una camioneta y Jessica iría sola para poder despistar a los reporteros que de seguro los seguirían

Yoona se encontraba con su novio tomada de la mano, un poco disgustada por la forma en que Ryeowook había tratado a su Sica.

—No se cómo Wookie puede ser tan cínico luego del daño que le hizo a Sica. El muy cretino quiere recuperarla, en definitiva los hombres son unos cerdos.

—¡Oye!, gracias por lo que me toca –se defendió Siwon bastante ofendido por el comentario de su chica. Yoona rió al ver el gesto de su novio–

—¡No seas bobo!, no hablo de ti tú eres un amor, mi príncipe al cual adoro con todo mi corazón, es solo que me molesta la manera en que él trata a Sica –el contrario suspiró, desde hace bastante tiempo su compañero venía cometiendo error tras error, sabía que no era un mal tipo pero estaba cegado por los celos–

—Entiendo, es molesto sí. –abrazó a su chica– Oye, apenas lleguemos a Corea iremos a cenar con mis padres quieren conocer a mi hermosa novia. –Yoona se detuvo de golpe, había escuchado sobre los padre de su novio siempre supo que Siwon venía de una muy buena familia, eso le hacía sentir insegura tenía miedo de que la rechazarán–

—¡Espera!, yo no sé si eso sea bueno tú sabes que mi familia es solo mi papá y mi hermana. ¿Crees que tus padre acepten que la novia de su hijo no venga de una familia como la de ellos? tal prefieren a una mujer como Stella. –miró al piso, le había dicho a Siwon sobre sus más grandes temores pero sintió como el joven le levantó el rostro mirándole con una sonrisa de lado–

—No pienses eso ellos, te amarán como yo te amo eres la mujer perfecta, hermosa, amable, linda, tierna ¡Tan perfecta!, ni Stella se compara a ti así que quita esas ideas de tu hermosa cabezita.

—Pero y si no les caigo bien ¿Qué harás?. No quiero que tengas peleas con ellos por mi culpa. –Siwon besó sus labios tratando de trasmitir lo que sentía por ella–

—Si no aceptan que tú serás mi esposa entonces no me interesa tener trato con ellos, renuncio a todo mientras estés a mi lado nada me importa –la chica alta quedó conmovida por las palabras de su novio, ambos se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor y ternura jurándose así mismos que estarían juntos para el resto de sus vidas–.


	11. Vísperas de navidad

Yoona se encontraba buscando unas zapatillas que combinaran con el vestido blanco con flores que Jessica y Tiffany la ayudaron a elegir para la cena con los padres de Siwon, debía reconocer que esas dos cargaba con ellas un buen gusto para la moda.  
Luego de pocos minutos salió de su dormitorio, estaba nerviosa pues conocer a los padres de su novio era un paso más en la relación según lo que Sooyoung le había dicho algo así como estar casados pero sin papeles; Se encontró a Yuri quien estaba con Jessica ambas mirando la televisión, la ice princess mantenía su cabeza recostada en el hombro de la black pearl y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, cualquiera que las viera pensarían que se trata de una verdadera pareja en un tipo de cita, decidió molestarlas un poco.

—Pero miren qué tenemos aquí al Yulsic en una cita romántica. Jessica si yo fuera Aiba no te cuidaría de los chicos sino de nuestra sensual Yuri-ah –se ganó una almohada en el rostro lanzada por la rubia– ¡Oye no seas violenta no es mi culpa que ustedes dos parezcan novias!... De hecho siempre pensé que terminarían juntas –se carcajeó mucho y luego comenzó a acomodar su vestido.  
Tanto Yuri como Jessica suspiraron ya acostumbradas a ese tipo de bromas por parte de sus compañeras, pero no por eso dejaba de ser molesto–

—¡Cállate caimán boca floja! –la morena sentenció parándose frente a la mas delgada y alta de las tres– Dime, ¿Que no tienes una cena con los padres de tu novio?... deberías darte prisa que la puntualidad es importante para la primer impresión.

—Sí, además ¿Cuándo dejaran de bromear de esa manera?, entiende tenemos pareja y Yuri es solo mi amiga ¿Qué una ya no puede ser así con su amiga?

—Vamos Sica no deberías estar de mal humor solo por que no has visto a tu príncipe en una semana cuando se encuentren de nuevo tendrán sexo en la cama de alguna de nosotras como conejitos en celo lo digo y lo repito ambos son unos pervertidos.

Jessica quedo mas roja que un tomate hasta cuando la seguirían molestando con aquello es que a caos no se cansaban — quieres callarte además solo fue una vez por el amor de dios ya olviden eso .

Las demás chicas estaban entrando al departamento. Taeyeon, Tiffany y Seohyun habían tenido una reunión con los directivos de la SM para discutir sobre el comeback de la sub unidad TTS el cual sería pronto, Sooyoung había salido con sus padres a comer, mientras que sunny y Hyoyeon habían tenido un programa de variedades.  
Al llegar a la sala Tiffany se sentó a un lado de Jessica mientras las otras tomaban asiento en otro sofá; Taeyeon se estiro en el sofá estaba algo cansada la reunión había sido larga.

—¿De qué estaban hablando? –se estiró y revisto cómodamente– mejor dicho ¿Con qué molestaban a Jessica esta vez? –la líder miró a ambas chicas esperando su respuesta–

—¿Oye por qué pensarías que yo estoy molestando a Sica? –exclamó Yuri indignada– ¡Yoona es la que estaba haciendo enojar a nuestra princesa recordándo la vez que la descubrieron en tu cama teniendo su encuentro del tercer tipo con su pervertido novio! –Taeyeon tomó la almohada que estaba a un lado y se la lanzó en la cabeza a la ice princess quien la fulminó con la mirada–

—Eres una desgraciada Jung por tu culpa tuve que dormir en el sofá como diablos se te acurrio llevar a Masaki a mi dormitorio y lo que es peor en mi cama.

—Ya te lo explique Kim no fue nuestra intención nos ganó las ganas y cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos en su dormitorio además no te hagas la inocente ¿A caso crees que no se lo que haces casi siempre con Leeteuk? –le echó en cara con una sonrisa de superioridad– ¡Créeme Kim si a pervertidas Vamos tu me superas por mucho!

—Bueno pero por lo menos jamás he tenido nada con Leeteuk en nuestro departamanto se respetar Jung en cambio tu quien sabe en donde más lo has hecho con Masaki. –Las chicas omenzaron a reír incluso, Tiffany quien le dio la razón a jessica causando que la mayor se cruzara de brazos enojada y sonrojada al mismo tiempo. Luego de unos minutos Yoona se despidió de sus compañeras ya se le había hecho tarde y no quería dar una mala imagen a los padres de Siwon–.

Las chicas pidieron pizzas ya que Taeyeon quien era la encargada de cocinar estaba muy cansada para preparar la cena. Tiffany leía una revista de modas pero miró de reojo Jessica quien sonreía como una boba mientras miraba su teléfono.

—¿Qué es lo que estas leyendo que sonríes como una tonta adolescente enamorada?

—Yo... –despegó su mirada del teléfono para mirar a su compañera manteniendo una amplia sonrisas en su rostro– Aiba me mando el vídeo de nuestra mascota jugando con su cola, es adorable. –Fany dejo la revista a un lado mirando a la chica sorprendida, que ella recordara a Jessica no era la clase de chica que tenga mascotas de hecho siempre regañaba a Yuri cuando su perrita se trepaba a su cama–

—¿Tienes una mascota? pensé que no te gustaban los perros –La cuestionó un tanto fuera de sí–

—Bueno al principio no quería tener un perro en la casa ninguno de los dos tenemos tiempo de cuidarlo pero Aiba se encapricho con la idea de tener una pequeña mascota así que luego que lo discutimos en varias ocasiones terminé cediendo con la condición que él sería el responsable de educarlo, ambos fuimos a un centro comercial y elegimos a una cachorra maltes –contó mientras le enseñaba las fotos que guardaba en su celular– Es tan adorable me he encariñado con ella, tal vez pronto la traiga a Corea ya que Aiba estará fuera una semana. –Su compañera sonrió levemente, si meses atrás le hubieran dicho que Jessica tendría un perro se hubiera reído en cara de la persona que le dijo aquello, a su compañera no le gustaba los animales pero a hora tenía una incluso cuidaba de ella–

—Sica como cambian las cosas jamás pensé que tuvieras una mascota.  
Dime ¿Cómo dices que se llama tu cachorro? –preguntó acomodándose el cabello.  
La rubia dejo el teléfono en la mesita que se encontraba a un lado del sofá–

—Se llama Lady, fui yo quien eligió el nombre. –ella comento estirando los brazos un poco– Me pregunto cómo lo estará yendo a Yoona en su cena, espero todo salga bien.

En el estacionamiento de un exclusivo restaurante de Seúl el mánager de SNSD ayudaba a Yoona a bajar de la camioneta, se las había ingeniado para que nadie se diera cuenta que Choi Siwon de Super Junior así como Im Yoona de SNSD se encontraba en aquel lugar, la agencia había mandado a cerrar completamente el restaurante solo unos cuantos empleados se habían quedado para atenderlos., le entregó el bolso a la chica mientras caminaba a un lado de ella.

—Vendré por ti a las once de la noche, hay una reservación total para que disfruten su cena. –Yoona asintió con una sonrisa, al llegar a la entrada el hombre se despidió ya que debía pasar por el libreto para el drama de Sooyoung–.

Suspiró muy nerviosa, se sentía ridícula porque se supone que debía tener control de sus emociones, el haberse presentado en estadios con miles de persona ni siquiera habían producido tanto nerviosismo en ella mientras era encaminada por uno de los meseros la guiaba a la mesa de su novio.  
Siwon sonrió de lado al notar a su chica, poniéndose de pie yendo a donde ella estaba tomando su mano para besarla.

—Te vez preciosa amor –Dijo el hombre besando su mejilla para girarse después hacia sus padres sin soltar la mano de la menor– Padre, Madre, Hermana... les presento al amor de mi vida, mi novia y futura esposa Im Yoona. –la nombrada se quedó quieta al no escuchar comentario alguno, eso la puso aún más nerviosa, pensaba en las posibilidades de que ellos tal vez no estuviesen felices con saber quien era la novia de su hijo, casi iba a decir algo cuando la hermana de su novio se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo–

—Por fin conozco en persona a la famosa Yoona integrante de SNSD. –habló con una sonrisa en el rostro– Mi hermano que guardado te lo tenías. Estás de novio de una de las chicas más famosas del país ¡Serás la envidia! –afirmó con ganas esto último mirando a Siwon quien le sonrió levemente– espero podamos ser buenas amigas y tal vez en otra ocasión salgamos de compras cuando no estés tan ocupada.

—El gusto es mío, y claro que acepto si solo es cuestión de ponernos de acuerdo para ir de compras. –La segunda en saludarle fue la madre del chico quien la tomó de las manos sonriendo–

—¡Que hermosa eres!, en verdad que la cámara no te hace justicia eres mucho linda en persona querida.  
Me da gusto que mi hijo tenga una mujer tan linda de novia. –Yoona se sonrojó levemente, estaba acostumbrada a recibir esa clase de comentarios de los fans pero la apenaba que precisamente la madre de su novio le dijera aquello–

—¡Qué cosas dice señora Choi!, usted es la qie luce hermosa –dijo el cumplido haciendo una reverencia.  
El padre quien no había dicho palabra alguna se puso de pie para saludar a la chica, estaba feliz por fin el menor sentara cabeza. Tiempo atrás había perdido las esperanzas que lo hiciera ya que la vida de su hijo era bastante complicada, jamás vio a su primogénito enamorado de Stella como lo estaba de Yoona solo bastaba con ver su cara de tonto, se sintió bastante satisfecho; Yoona le parecía una chica linda con clase, de seguro sus nietos serían niños muy bonitos–.

—Encantado de conocerte Im Yoona, el pequeño Siwon no deja de hablar de ti.  
Mi esposa tiene razón eres mucho más linda en persona que en la televisión –le extendió la mano para poder darle un saludo adecuado– Espero te sientas en familia

—Claro que sí señor Choi. –asintió haciendo una reverencia, estaba mas tranquila ya que la familia de su novio la había recibido de la mejor manera– Me da gusto conocerlo a usted y a su encantadora familia señor Choi.  
Gracias por invitarme a cenar, espero ser de su agrado –Dijo de forma formal la chica–.

La hermana de Siwon tomó un poco de vino sin quitar la mirada de la visual de Girls' Generation.

—¿Y fómo es que comenzaron a salir?.  
Mi hermano no ha contado cómo se dio su noviazgo. –tomó la mano de Yoona riendo con ella– ¿Además el tonto de mi hermano te trata bien? –Preguntó divertida., Siwon por su parte fingió ofenderse–

—¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy que trataría mal a una mujer y sobre todo a mi novia? –dijo cruzando los brazos para luego reír besando la mejilla de su novia.  
Yoona solo pudo soltar una leve risa–

—Bueno él me trata de maravilla aunque en ocasiones es un tonto celoso, y contestando a tu pregunta pues siempre fuimos amigos pero cuando Siwon comenzó a salir con Stella decidí tomar distancia ya que no quería malos entendidos, es que se decía que ella sería parte de SNSD y no quería que ella pensara cosas que no eran pero a último minuto abandono el grupo aún así la distancia entre ambos era constante hasta que me enteré de que terminó con Stella. Un día nos tocó hacer una campaña para una línea de moda y fue cuando comenzamos a hablar de nuevo, él me reclamó de que me alejara. –tanto su hermana como sus padres lo miraron riendo–

—No conocíamos ese lado celoso y posesivo de ti hijo –su padre le dio una palmada en la espalda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja–

—¡Hey!... No es mi culpa. Ella fue la que me evitó por casi tres años hasta que en la sesión de fotos la acorrale en uno de los pasillos y exigí que me explicara el por qué.  
Una vez estábamos en la cafetería de la agencia, cuando me vio simplemente se dio la media vuelta y se fue luego de que se suponía habíamos hablado el problema.  
Ya después fue que hablamos como antes pero ese idiota de Lee Seung Gi dijo que ella era su mujer ideal, me dio tanta rabia porque nadie puede hablar de esa manera de mi novia. –La familia Choi que escuchaba con atención el relato de su hijo voltearon a ver a Yoona que estaba bastante sonrojada–

—¡Woo! ¿Lee seung gi?, él es un hombre muy apuesto, gran cantante, y excelente actor. –Swon se sintió ofendido al escuchar a su propia madre expresarse de aquella manera de ese sujeto que había intentado quitarle a su Yoona– Madre debe estar bromeando ¡Ese sujeto es todo menos un buen sujeto! ¡Es un idiota!

—Te he dicho muchas veces que él no me gusta, es solo un amigo y al único que amo es a ti Choi.  
No hay nadie más en mi vida que tú –La chica le dio un dulce beso en los labios para luego separarse–.

Masaki se encontraba en el departamento que compartía con Jessica, minutos antes había sacado a su mascota a hacer sus necesidades ahora la pequeña cachorra dormía plácidamente en el sofá. Él extrañaba a su princesa, pronto la vería y entonces se dispuso a prepararse para dormir ya que al día siguiente comenzaría la filmación de su dorama My girl, ya estaba en pijama listo para ir a dormir cuando escucho el timbre, salió de la recamara para ir abrir la puerta encontrándose a sus compañeros aunque se le hizo extraño no ver con ellos a Matsumoto, entendía mejor las cosas, de seguro Jun los había echado para poder estar a solas con Mao.

—Dejen que adivine, ¿El bastardo de Matsujun los echo del departamento para poder tener sexo con Mao sin ser molestado no es así? – preguntó haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran entrar.  
Nino quien tenía su almohada en mano asintió de mal humor–

—¡Es un desgraciado!, llegó con Mao y nos dijo que nos largáramos y que viniéramos aquí. Pero ya me las pagará en otro momento ahora solo quiero dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano viajare a Kyoto por mi película, por cierto ¿No se encuentra Jessica? –preguntó mirando a ambos lados buscando a la mencionada–

—Se encuentra en Corea, tienen suerte que no esté ya que podrán quedarse a dormir aquí después de todo si ella estuviera tendrían que ir a la agencia y dormir en alguna de las salas de ensayo por que ni loco los dejo que duerman aquí con mi mujer en el mismo departamento. –Sho rió, Masaki era bastante sobre protector con Jessica de hecho le enojaba que alguno de ellos hiciera algún comentario alargador sobre ella–

—Ya te lo he dicho Jessica es linda –Aiba lo fulminó con la mirada y se apresuró a aclarar_ pero no es mi tipo de chica, me gustan las chicas no famosas. –Ohno quien hasta el momento se mantenía en silencio fue el siguiente en hablar–

—A ninguno de nosotros nos gusta Jessica es toda tuya amigo.

—Aún no entiendo cómo ella pudo preferirte a ti en vez de a mí, eso me ofendió bastante pero despreocupate ella no es mi tipo de mujer ideal; Además si Jessica estuviera aquí ni siquiera nos hubieras abierto la puerta de seguro estarían en su tercera ronda de sexo salvaje, lo vuelvo a repetir Masaki eres un degenerado pervertido has contaminado la mente de esa pobre señorita sabrá dios qué le haces –Se burló Nino con desden.  
Aiba se sintió ofendido por las palabras de Nino por lo cual le dio con la almohada en la cabeza–

—Deberías ser un poco más decente con tu manera de hablar de mi mujer, ¿Con esa boca tan sucia besas a tu madre? –el chico miró a sus otros compañeros– bueno pueden acomodarse en la recámara de para huéspedes, hay una cama matrimonial y bien pueden dormir líder y Sho-kun, Ninomiya por imprudente y bocón dormirá en el sofá y cuidado con quitarle su lugar a Lady que a Jesisca no le gustará. –Nino miró a la pequeña cachorra quien dormía en el lugar mencionada para luego dirigir su vista a Masaki con cara de pocos amigos–

—Debes estar bromeando, no pienso dormir con esa bola de pelos que quién sabe que enfermedades tendrá ¡Joder Masaki, es solo un animal que duerma en el piso!

—Si algo le pasa a Lady Jessica nos matará a ambos así que esta prohibido quitar a la cachorra de ahí.  
Duerme en el suelo o a un lado de nuestra mascota pero si aprecias tu vida te recomiendo que no la toques o te enfrentarás a la furiosa de Sica. –Se fue en dirección a su dormitorio con una amplia sonrisa, en definitiva se había vengado de Nino y de la mejor manera. Claro que podía quitar a Lady y llevarla a dormir a su recámara pero ese enano bocón se merecía un buen escarmiento porque nadie se expresaba de esa manera de su mujer–.

Jessica se encontraba terminando unos pendientes que tenía pero extrañaba a su novio. Nunca habían estado tanto tiempo separados, lo único que le alegraba es que la agencia le había dado un días libres por las épocas navideñas y viajaría a Japón a pasarla con su novio, sus padres, sus suegros, en cuanto a sus compañeras la alcanzarían en año nuevo ya que navidad la pasarían con sus familiares.  
Se dirigió a la cocina para poder tomar un poco de leche cuando de pronto escuchó a la puerta abrirse lentamente, al parecer Yoona había regresado de la cena con los padres de Siwon.

—¿Cómo te fue Yong? –preguntó la rubia saliendo del lugar con su vaso de Leche.  
La chica que acababa de llegar se quitó sus zapatillas dejándolas a un lado–

—Bastante bien, de maravilla. Sus padres fueron muy amables conmigo ¡Una noche maravillosa sin duda Sica! –le contó mientras se sentó unos momentos en el sofá.  
Jessica sonrió feliz, le daba gusto que todo le saliera bien a su amiga–

—La familia de Choi serían unos tontos si te rechazarán, eres la mejor chica con la que su hijo se encontrará. –ambas se dieron un gran abrazo. Siempre se apoyaban, como las veces en que se rumoreaba que Jessica cazaba a todos los chicos de la SM, o cuando criticaron tanto a Yoona por aparecer como el centro del grupo, pero a pesar de todo siempre estaban la una para la otra dándose reconfortantes abrazos llenos de amistad y sinceridad–

—Cuando no estas en tu modo Elza eres bastante adorable y dulce, aunque mejor te suelto o nuestra Yuri se pondrá celosa de que te tenga en mis brazos –la más alta se soltó riendo mientras la rubia reía a su lado–

—Tú no cambias ¿Cuándo dejarás de molestarme con lo de Yuri? ¡Es mi mejor amiga, solo eso!. –explicó para después tomar un poco del vaso de leche– En fin, iré a dormir que mañana viajare a Japón y mi vuelo sale bastante temprano.

Se desearon las buenas noches para cada una ir a su dormitorio, Jessica se adentró al cuarto con Yuri, Yoona por su parte fue al que compartía con Sooyoung.

Al día siguiente Aiba se encontraba dormido aún, cuando Ninomiya entró de la nada a su dormitorio sin hacer ruido con un florero de agua en sus manos.

—¡Buenos días Aiba-kun despierta flojo holgazán! –Dejó caer el agua en su cara lo que tomó por sorpresa al chico que tenía el plácido sueño. Nino salió corriendo de la recámara riendo por su pequeña broma y Ohno salió de la cocina con una tostada en su mano escuchando a su compañero, reír mientras se tomaba el estómago, le preguntaría lo que sucedió pero de pronto escuchó un grito que provenía de la habitación principal–

—¡Ninomiya desgraciado te voy a matar bastardo! –Aiba salió del cuarto sin camisa con el cabello mojado buscando al culpable de su estado–

—¡¿Qué está pasando, por qué son esos gritos?! –Sakurai había salido de su lugar medio adormilado, miró a Masaki con sorpresa– ¡Aiba-kun! ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? –dirigió su vista a donde Nino estaba burlándose–¡Kazunari! ¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que le hiciste a Masaki?

—Sho-kun ¿Por qué me culpas?, tal vez nuestro Aiba mojó la cama.  
Aunque ya es bastante mayor para que lo haga ¿No crees? –Reía, manteniendo a Ohno en frente de él como una clase de escudo y el chico que tuvo que soportar su pesada broma intentaba más bien quitarlo de en medio–

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Jessica llegará está tarde, y encontrara la cama mojada imbécil! — todos se sorprendieron incluso Nino, jamás había visto a Masaki tan enojado... Tal vez se había pasado un poco de la raya.  
Ohno cansado de la situación y con un poco de miedo de que aquellos dos pudieran golpearse entre sí decidió intervenir y usar su autoridad como el líder que era–

—¡Ya basta! ¿Quieren calmarse ahora mismo, ambos? –Le dio la espalda a Masaki para poder voltear a ver a Nino mejor– Ninomiya, hay cosas con las que no puedes bromear y será mejor que te disculpes con Masaki ya, no quiero peleas tontas.

—Este Yo... –le costaba un poco hablar por lo cual se rascó la cabeza nervioso– Aiba lamento la broma que te hice, no fue mi intención hacerte enfadar... solo estaba jugando.

—Está bien no te preocupes, no pasa nada solo debo cambiar las sábanas de la cama –Ambos chicos se dieron un abrazo y el líder sonrió complacido al ver a aquellos dos hacer las paces como buenos amigos–

—Así me gusta ¿Ya ven que no es tan difícil hablar las cosas antes de ponerse a pelear como dos tontos salvajes?

—Jamás te había visto de esa manera tan autoritaria. Ayer en la noche hubiera sido lindo verlo para que pusieras en su lugar a Jun –bromeó Sho dándole palmadas en la espalda–.

Luego de que tanto Nino como Masaki arreglaran el mal entendido comenzaron a desayunar, sabían que sería un día bastante ocupado ya que en la noche participarían en un programa especial navideño y faltaban un par de días para veinticuatro de diciembre cosa que aumentaba más sus actividades.

Jessica se encontraba en el Aeropuerto rumbo a Japón, vestía ropa casual con unos lentes y cubrebocas. Sus padres le habían dicho que la alcanzaría al día siguiente ya que Krystal tenía agenda pendiente.  
Les había dado a cada una de sus compañeras los regalos que compró para ellas, también eligió, para sus sus padres, sus suegros, su hermana su cuñado y por supuesto su novio solo esperaba fuera del agrado de este último.

En Japón Masaki caminaba por un centro comercial, vestía con ropa normal y al igual que la rubia llevaba un cubrebocas con un sombrero y unos lentes de sol, estaba ahí por motivos de un pequeño descanso el cual uso para comprar el regalo de navidad de su chica; Ya había comprado el regalo de sus padres y suegros pero el de Jessica era más complicado, aunque conociendo el buen gusto de la chica llegó a una joyería, la encargada lo miró por unos segundos para luego sonreír.

—Buenas tardes ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo,busca alguna joya en especial? –preguntó con amabilidad., él le sonrió mirando todo el lugar buscando algo que fuera especial–

—Estoy buscando un brazalete de diamantes, algo que no sea tan llamativo pero que sea bonito.

—Si me permite mostrarle algunos modelos, pero debo saber cuánto es el presupuesto con el que cuenta y buscar algo acorde a ello.

—El dinero no es problema, no importa lo que cueste solo busco un brazalete que a mi novia le pueda gustar –se acomodo los lentes para no ser reconocido., la mujer se sorprendió por la respuesta del joven pero asintió–

—Bueno si me permite tengo una joya exquisita traída de parís hace unos días, es de oro con diamantes a su al rededor, una joya muy elegante y nada llamativa solo para personas con buen gusto –la vendedora saco de la vidriera aquello que prometió, sacando el brazalete de su caja de teriopelo para mostrárselo a Masaki y éste quedó encantado porque era como a Sica le gustaba–

—¡Me la llevó! ¿Podría envolverlo?, es un regalo de navidad.

—Debe saber que esta tiene un valor de cincuenta millones de yenes y en dólares es más de medio millón ¿Está seguro de que la comprará? —la mujer dijo limpiándose un poco el sudor de su rostro pues si vendía aquello se llevaría una buena comisión., el chico quien mantenía aquella sonrisa en su rostro asintió, estaba feliz por tener el regalo perfecto para, sabía que a su chica le iba a encantar–

—Como le dije, el dinero no es importante realmente –sacó de su billetera una de sus tantas tarjetas de crédito y se lo dio a la mujer–.

Luego de comprar el regalo de Jessica, regresó a la televisora donde se grababa el Music Stacion y de seguro ya había terminado el ensayo de Johnnys West siendo luego el turno de Arashi. Al llegar saludo a varios compañeros de agencia y fue a donde estaba Arashi que comenzarían el ensayo, la primera canción seria Doors Yuuki no Kiseki una balada, la segunda Tsunagu una canción bastante rápida con una impresionante coreografía y la tercera que no podía faltar ya que era la canción favorita de muchas fans, Love so sweet.

Jessica había llegado apenas unos minutos al departamento y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su cachorra, darle de comer y sacarla a hacer sus necesidades; Le pareció extraño encontrar vasos y platos de más en el fregadero.  
Luego de sacar a su mascota se sentó en el sofá a descansar un poco y ver la televisión, estuvo cambiando de canales ni había encontrado algo que le llamara la atención cuando vio algo, un programa donde estaba participando un grupo que pertenecía a la misma agencia que Aiba, dejó en control remoto en la Mesita

—Tenemos a un grupo muy talentoso, ellos pertenecen a la poderosa agencia Johnnys y asociados debutaron en el dos mil once, ¡Con ustedes Johnnys West, que nos cantarán Eejanaika la canción con la que debutaron! –el MC presentó a los chicos con una amplia sonrisa, de repente el estudio se llenó de fritos y aplausos.  
Ella miraba la presentación, la canción era bastante pegajosa y divertida ya que los chicos no solo cantaban, alguno de ellos salieron en patines y los otros hacían acrobacias. Pero escuchó que la puerta se abrió y se levantó a recibir a su novio que había llegado al departamento., fue directo a abrazar a su novio por el cuello mientras esté posaba su manos en la pequeña cintura de su mujer–

—¿Amor cómo te fue en el ensayo? –lee pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro, Aiba besó a la chica en los labios separándose sonriendo como un bobo enamorado–

—Estuvo bien cantaremos tres canciones, por cierto Nino, Ohno y Sho se quedaron a dormir ¡El bastardo ingrato de Jun los echo del departamento para pasar la noche con Mao, es asqueroso! –el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de asco de solo imaginar a ese par en la cama; Jessica rió al ver la mueca de asco de su novio, Mao le caía bien habían salido un par de veces a comer juntos ella y Jun hacían una linda pareja por ello no podía imaginar lo que su novio–

—¡No seas malo!, ellos merecen tener una noche solos deberían entenderlos.

—Amor Jun tiene un departamento muy lujoso en un centro residencial de Shibuya así que debería llevar a Mao a ese lugar pero por alguna extraña razón Matsujun tiene ese fetiche de llevar a su novia al departamento que la agencia nos tiene dado, es asqueroso amor –dijo Aiba tomándola de la mano para que ambos se sentarán en el Sofá– ¿Qué es lo que estás mirando? –Pregunto tomando asiento en el sofá. Sise se sentó a un lado poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de su chico disfrutando su calidez–

—Es un grupo de tu agencia, Johnnys West. Amor sabes, la canción que cantaron es muy pegajosa, creo que se llama Eejanaika., por lo que dijo el conductor del programa es la canción con la que debutaron son chicos talentosos –él sonrió al escuchar lo que su novia le decía pasando su mano por su cabello–

—Así que te gustó Johnnys West, me sentiré celoso –le dijo bromeando besando su cabeza– pero tienes razón, son chicos muy talentosos.  
El grupo se formó en el dos mil cinco pero debutaron hasta el dos mil catorce, es una lastima que no sean tan populares porque son chicos muy talentosos, sabesz soy amigo cercano de Daiki Shigeoka. –Al escuchar la palabras de su novio levantó la cabeza sorprendida–

—¡Wow nueve años y el grupo no había debutado! ¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó la chica con curiosidad, Masaki suspiró dándole un beso en los labios a su chica–

—Ellos son un grupo formados por chicos de Kansai, los chicos de Osaka no suelen atraer tantas fans es por eso que ellos no debutaron, incluso llegue a escuchar que varios de ellos pensaron en dejar la agencia pero luego de que Johnny-san lo hablara con los demás directivos se llegó a la decisión que johnnys West debutaría.

Luego de es pequeña explicación por parte del pelirrojo ambos se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de la presentación de Johnnys West, incluso Masaki coreaba la canción haciendo gestos que para Jessica eran adorables. Tras unos minutos decidieron tomar un baño juntos para relajarse, Aiiba debía regresar a la televisor a a grabar el programa musical

—Nada mejor como hacer el amor en la ducha para matar el estrés y cansancio, sí que lo necesitaba –le susurro Masaki al odio a la chica besando su cuello a lo cual escucho a Jessica suspirar.

Jesisca suspiro manteniendo los ojos cerrados le encantaba las caricias y besos de Masaki pero debía controlarse ya lo. Habían hecho un par de veces en la ducha aiba debía guardar energía ya que se presentarían en un rato en la televisión — tienes razón bebe no hay nad a mejor que matar el estrés haciendo el amor pero debes controlar a tu amigo de abajo — la chica apunto con la mirada a la parte de abajo del pantalón. De masaki — tienes una presentación en un rato debes tener energía pero te prometo que cuando regreses la pasaremos muy bien - Jessica se separo besando sus labios para buscar la ropa que usaría su novio en el programa musical.

Luego de un rato ambos salieron de la habitación comieron algo ligero Masaki se despidió de Jessica con un dulce beso en los labios debía regresar a la televisora le había prometido a jessica que le dedicaría la presentación y ella le había prometido una noche interesante juntos con esa idea Aiba se marchó a cumplir con su agenda.


End file.
